La Travesía de la Musa Antigua
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: Los Sombreros de Paja se encuentran navegando en aguas tranquilas del Nuevo Mundo, pero su viaje les lleva a una isla calurosa y desértica en donde se encuentran en estado de excepción, por causa de la desaparición de una misteriosa guerrera que roba los secretos privados de una magia peligrosa perteneciente a un sultán enigmático.
1. Encantamiento

Los tiempos pueden ser difíciles. Pueden ser demasiado duros de sobrellevar, pero no podemos nunca negar aquella magia que corre en nuestro interior cuando estamos por cruzar el velo de los secretos que esconden las eras. Eso es lo más emocionante de una aventura entre lugares que ni siquiera podemos comprender, pero que lo único que sirve es la esperanza de conocer lo desconocido.

Los tiempos se veían difíciles últimamente en el Nuevo Mundo. Ahí estaba una enorme habitación decorada con artesanía fina que parecía ser de procedencia persa. Era la habitación de un hombre importante de la región, poderoso en fiereza y rico en fortunas; decorada con finas cortinas de costuras doradas, hermosos cuadros representativos y un enorme lecho que podía caber una familia entera de beduinos. Ahí en esa habitación estaba una mujer desnuda, acostada y maquillada como si fuese una danzarina árabe. Sus ojos se abren ante la gran sorpresa de haber sentido como un calor corre por todo su cuerpo, diciendo:

- Esto no puede ser real… no de nuevo.

¿Quién podría ser esta mujer? ¿Y por qué estaba diciendo estas cosas? Solo se sabe que al tener este presentimiento, se levanta de ese lecho y se cubre con sus ropajes delicados rojos, en sus caderas. Luego se cubre los pechos y se coloca un velo en su rostro, para caminar saliendo de ese lugar.

- Nadie me está viendo.

La habitación era completamente sorpresiva para la vista de un sujeto adinerado. Hasta el pasillo parecía ser una de las maravillas de las cuevas de los secretos. La mujer de piel marrón y de hermosos cabellos negros largos, se asoma tímidamente con sus ojos ambarinos, para dirigirse hacia la derecha del pasillo.

Estaba corriendo apresurada y descalza, para no ser escuchada por nadie, pero cuando estaba subiendo unas escaleras, se topa de bajada en una esquina, con dos sujetos armados de lanzas y sables curvos. Eran guardias de ese recinto, quienes al ver a la mujer se asombraron diciendo:

- Se ha escapado.

- ¡Hay que atraparla!

En cambio la mujer se da media vuelta y corre para huir de ellos quienes la estaban siguiendo. La velocidad de estos guardias obesos y armados era muy estúpida comparada con la de esta mujer, quien parecía una gacela en medio del desierto; corriendo libre por su libertad, a diferencia que esta mujer no parecía ser alguien libre.

- No me atraparán.

Así que al haber descendido por otra escalera distinta, estaba cruzando unos pasillos con enormes cortinas trasparentes y de la mejor calidad de sedas. Ella no estaba armada, no parecía necesitarlo pero la situación lo ameritaba. De pronto, llega ante un pasillo en donde se topa con otros demás guardias armados, quienes le instan a que se detengan.

- ¡La amante del sultán!

- ¡No huyas, mujerzuela!

Esta mujer se vio acorralada con gran desesperación, pero a medida que estaba viéndose desesperada por esto, decide abrir una puerta cerrada a su derecha, para cerrarla y atravesar un enorme candelabro con forma de león. Ella suspira de alivio, sabiendo que no iban a entrar, pero escucha los golpes y el forcejeo de los guardias, que le decían desde afuera:

- ¡No tienes a donde ir!

- ¡Frívola ramera, abre la maldita puerta!

Seguido de esto, la mujer misteriosa se levanta y se queda suspirando por todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando voltea hacia el frente, sus ojos permanecen abiertos por completo.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? ¡Imposible no haberlo notad nunca!

El lugar parecía ser un santuario, en donde se encontraban unos libros, ordenados encima de varios atriles, abiertos y escritos con runas cuneiformes de maneras tan extrañas que el mismo Poneglyph no parecía ser complicado. La mujer se acerca con gran asombro y dice a sí misma:

- Así que el sultán conocía muy bien los secretos de las runas del pasado.

En seguida, se acerca a un libro de estos y coloca su mano en el frente de las paginas expuestas, para cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo como la llama de las antorchas cambiaban de color de una incandescencia normal a la de una llama completamente blanca. La mujer estaba teniendo una visión demasiado respectiva de cómo estaba mirando una gran batalla de los soldados de ese lugar en medio de un desierto árido, contra los de otra región, parecidos a unos emires árabes.

Sus ojos se ven expuestos con un enorme resplandor blanco que salía de sus cuencas, y una brisa estaba rodeándola como un torbellino, elevándola a los aires tras tener esta misma visión representativa de una enorme batalla en donde se derramaba demasiada sangre. Ella se sentía en medio de esa batalla, como si experimentase en carne propia los acontecimientos perecederos de esto ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo es posible esto?

De un lado, se topa con un sujeto de tamaño enorme, con un enorme cetro en la mano derecha, luciendo como un sultán persa. Este sujeto estaba con su rostro que demostraba ansias de sangre, teniendo sangre que corría por su barba larga y con la misma sangre que corría de sus ojos sombreados. Pero del otro lado estaba viendo a un sujeto que comandaba la otra región, el cual no tenía arma alguna, pero estaba con su rostro cubierto de un manto negro, el cual alzaba una mano, creando un enorme correteo de arena que se deslizaba, cortando a los soldados reales como si se tratasen de cuchillas.

- ¿Quién es este hombre, que con tal poder puede conjurar los poderes de la arena del desierto?

Pero este sujeto, el cual manejaba la arena a su antojo, comienza a cambiar con una metamorfosis completamente extraña a lo que se aparentaba en dicha situación. Se veía demasiado grande, pero la mujer solo pudo ver entre el resplandor del sol que se interpone como silueta ante la luz, una imagen completamente grande y grotesca.

Ahí mismo, la mujer deja de tener la visión y cae sentada en el suelo, sintiendo como la vida se le fue restaurando tras una de estas remembranzas de una situación en la que ella jamás se le había visto. Abriendo los ojos en el suelo, suspira cansada, colocándose la mano derecha en su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado ante todo lo ocurrido, para luego decirse:

- ¿Una guerra? ¿Qué clase de guerra es esta?

Pero cuando se levanta para poder irse, se da cuenta que hay otro libro que estaba en otro atril, pero que este libro estaba flotando con gran precisión. Ella se siente atraída a lo que esto pudiese tener, y es cuando se acerca tímidamente para detallarlo más de cerca, diciendo:

- Esto no se ve normal.

Así que al haber llegado ante ese libro, ella, sin necesidad de tocarlo, vio como las runas que tenían comenzaban a brillar con más incandescencia. La mujer se cubre los ojos, pero poco a poco los va abriendo para mirar más de cerca lo que contenía esto. Llegando ante la página que lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse, pudo detallar unas runas que iban cambiando, pero que se estaban transformando en letras del lenguaje común.

- Esto no me lo esperaba… ahora esto sí lo podré leer con más calma.

De pronto cuando se acercó a tocar este libro, siente que la puerta la estaban golpeando a sus espaldas, diciendo desde el otro lado:

- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ábrela ahora, maldita mujer!

Cinco guardias trataban de demoler la puerta, pero en ese instante aparece el mismo sujeto de apariencia de sultán persa que apareció en la visión de la mujer. Estaba caminando con mucha prisa y mucha molestia, con un sable curvo en la mano.

- No puede ser posible, se supone que debería estar durmiendo… ¿Cómo fue que despertó y llegó a esto?

Los cinco guardias al ver la presencia de este sujeto, se inclinan ante él, aunque uno de ellos le dice:

- Poderoso sultán, esto nos tomó por sorpresa… no imaginamos que despertase tan rápido.

- No debió hacerlo porque estuvo encantada por cinco días, ¿Cómo es que estuvo tan fuerte para poder levantarse así como si nada?

- Quizá el visir conjurador no pudo ser tan fuerte para poder usar este conjuro a mejor beneficio.

- Que tonterías.

Y dirigiéndose al resto de los guardias, les dice:

- ¡Quiero esa puerta derribada lo antes posible! ¡Cuando aparezca, tómenla y me la traen ante mi presencia, yo mismo quiero degollarla en persona!

Pero al instante en el que estaba yéndose de ese lugar, un guardia le pregunta:

- ¿Y si leyó los libros rúnicos?

A lo que el sultán se detiene para voltear hacia atrás, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Rueguen a los dioses que lo haya leído todo… así que es mejor que sea tan estúpida para que no lo haga.

Y sin más que decir, se retira desapareciendo de ese pasillo, dejando que estos guardas con la llegada de otros más que se sumaron a la demolición de esa misma puerta. Adentro, la mujer había tenido esta visión y la lectura de un libro que describía un relato. Más que relato, esto parecía una predicción de algo que ocurriría, a lo que ella tomando el libro con sus manos, se mantiene frente al atril diciendo:

- Esto parece ser más importante que todo lo que ocurrirá…

Así que al haberse acercado lo suficiente para ver el escrito, se da cuenta que había algo muy peculiar que no se imaginaba. Aparecía algo respecto a la caída de un enemigo poderoso en manos de un sujeto desconocido.

- ¿Quién será este sujeto? ¿Y quién es ese enemigo poderoso?

De inmediato supo que lo que aquí había era un enorme secreto que no se imaginaba. Ella tomó ambos libros y los acercó a las antorchas, prendiéndoles fuego y dejándolos enteramente en cenizas. Habiendo terminado de hacer esto, no había caído la última ceniza al suelo, cuando la puerta fue derribada por los guardias que se detuvieron, al ver que la mujer estaba parada seria y firme, justo delante de ellos.

Ellos no lo comprendían puesto que parecía que esta mujer había demostrado una actitud completamente distinta de lo que parecía. Se veía como si no pareciese afectarle demasiado esto, así que estaba preparada para pelear contra ellos. Uno de los guardias dijo:

- El sultán la necesita con vida… no le hagamos daño.

Pero otro de los guardias, viendo las cenizas en el suelo y viendo que los dos libros no estaban en los atriles, se sorprendió diciéndoles:

- ¡Miren! ¡Los libros fueron quemados! ¡La ramera los ha quemado!

Asombrados y con temor de ser decapitados por el mismo sultán, los guardias reales corrieron hacia ella para atacarla, pero cuando estaban todos muy cerca de ella, no se percataron que ella corrió unos pasos más hacia ellos, sacándole un sable curvo a uno de ellos, cortándole el estomago al mismo tiempo, pasando de largo.

Los otros guardias estaban sorprendidos por esto, pero la mujer se coloca en posición ofensiva, atacándolos con veloces movimientos. Si creían que era una mujerzuela parecían estar equivocados, puesto que lo que parecía era una guerrera de leyendas pasadas. Una mujer espadachín formidable de aspecto maliciosa como si no existiera otro más. Uno de los guardias dice:

- ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela es aquella que tiene destreza como la que tienes?

A lo que esta mujer sonriendo y guiñando el ojo, responde diciendo:

- Una que conoce los secretos del mundo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, corre hacia la salida para escaparse de ese lugar, siendo perseguida por los mismos guardias armados. Vaya que hábil era ella, para rasgarse la falda larga haciéndola más corta de lo normal, saltando muros y moviéndose ágilmente. Más guardias estaban corriendo por los pasillos, regando la voz de que tenían a una peligrosa guerrera.

Esto llega a oídos del sultán, el cual estando sentado en su trono, se levanta sacando su sable, diciéndole al resto de sus oficiales:

- ¡Quiero que atrapen a esa desgraciada, yo la mataré en seguida!

Todos se levantaron con sus armas y dieron la alarma en ese enorme palacio de 5 millas de diámetro, con varias torres que oscilaban entre los 400 y 500 metros de altura. La mujer parecía estar perdida a cada paso que daba, tratando de salir de ese inmenso lugar.

- ¿Por dónde habré de ir?

Así que aun continuaba huyendo. Por otro lado, el sultán estaba acompañado de cinco guardias reales que parecían ser muy fuertes y muy peligrosos por sus aspectos. Mientras les estaba dando órdenes de capturas y de otras cosas más, el sultán y los guardias pasan por un pasillo que fue rodeado por la misma mujer. Hablaba con ellos diciéndoles:

- Maldita sea, esa desgraciada me las va a pagar… nadie se atreve a hacerme esto, porque lo terminará pagando con su maldita vida.

Uno de los formidables guardias estaba caminando al lado del sultán, y se traqueaba los huesos del cuello, diciéndole:

- Esta mujerzuela resultó ser alguien complicada de comprender.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- En el mercado de aldeanos pordioseros, estaba trabajando de agorera y de sortílega… pero el hecho que estuvo también como una ramera, nos sorprendió demasiado.

- No digas idioteces. No todas las danzarinas de la región son agoreras o prostitutas, además yo solo quería hacerla mía y ya.

Mientras este les decía estas cosas, pasando por uno de los pasillos en donde la mujer había huido, uno de los guardias observa una ceniza en el suelo y se detiene a recogerlo, diciendo:

- Poderoso sultán, mire esto.

Estos se devolvieron y vieron la ceniza que este guardia tenía en su mano, pero el sultán al recogerlo con sus manos, siente un leve aroma de que esto está recientemente quemado. Sus ojos reflejaban un poco de preocupación, por lo que sintiendo como si le había caído un balde de agua fría, este sultán mira hacia un largo corredor en donde se encontraba el santuario de los secretos, dijo desesperado:

- Regresemos un momento al santuario de los secretos… tengo que ver algo.

Así mismo estos cinco sujetos se apresuraron a correr de regreso a la biblioteca de donde la mujer encontró los libros, como si tuviesen temor de lo peor. Por otro lado, esta fugitiva peligrosa continuaba corriendo por unos jardines llenos de morichales y palmas enormes, decoradas con antorchas, las cuales no dejaban oscuridad en ningún lugar del enorme palacio colosal.

Se veía preocupada porque no sabía a dónde tenía que huir. De pronto, se topa con otros guardias que la observan desde lo lejos, con grandes sables, preparados para matarla. Ella suspira de cansancio, puesto que no se imaginaba nada de esto y mucho menos tener que luchar contra varios, prefiriendo ella huir.

- No puede ser… no podré con todos.

De inmediato, los guardias estaban corriendo hacia ella, pero ella aun teniendo el sable en la mano, decide enfrentárseles a todos, haciendo increíbles movimientos, evadiendo sus ataques. Con el primero de los guardias, evade el ataque arrodillándose, para voltear el sable e insertarlo en su espalda. Con el segundo de ellos, lo detiene el ataque para levantarse y golpearlo con el pie en el pecho, cortándole las gargantas al tercero y al cuarto. Con el quinto de ellos, lo corta en la cara, para empujar al sexto, seguido de insertarle el sable en el cuello, matando a los otros tres restantes.

Ella estaba de pie en medio de los cadáveres, pero vio que de otro lado, aparecían más de estos guardias, así que ella suspira cansada y se le ocurre una idea, tras ver una antorcha en los morichales. Ella se impulsa subiendo el árbol para cortar la antorcha, dejándola caer en el pasto, obstruyendo con el fuego diseminado por todo el jardín, dándole oportunidad de huir por otro pasillo, encima de un balcón.

- Bien, con esto los he de distraer…

Pero ella se sorprende y se detiene, al ver que estos le arrojaron unas cuantas lanzas, agachándose en el suelo con tal rapidez, que giro hacia el frente, llegando ante ellos, y degollándolos uno por uno. Solo le quedaba cruzar un enorme pasillo a su derecha, y de ahí llegar a los atrios frontales del enorme palacio.

Inmediatamente la mujer se percató que estaban aproximándose muchos más guardias y se detiene a descansar un rato, respectivamente para planear su huida. Sin embargo, los otros guardias reales juntamente con el sultán, se aproximaron al santuario de los secretos, y vieron que los libros no estaban en sus atriles. El sultán entra diciendo:

- No puede ser… esa maldita.

Acercándose a las cenizas de los libros, el sultán se siente muy enojado, maldiciendo y golpeando el suelo. Los guardias estaban mirando a los lados, y uno de ellos, se da cuenta que en la biblioteca estaba faltando uno de los libros, al cual este se acerca diciendo:

- Poderoso sultán, aquí falta un libro.

El sultán se levanta y camina hacia donde faltaba el libro, y se detiene un poco confundido, diciendo:

- ¿Precisamente este libro?

- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- No lo entiendo… este estante es para libros de culinaria… no tiene nada que ver con…

Así que entendiendo lo que estaba pasando aquí, el sultán se sorprende demasiado puesto que las cenizas en uno de los estantes, no coincidían con las portadas de los libros. El sultán se arrodilla desesperado, y al levantar la cubierta casi calcinada, detalla el escrito y ve que ese era el libro de culinaria.

El sultán se sorprende demasiado y se levanta del suelo, para mirar hacia los guardias, diciéndoles:

- ¡Quiero que registren este maldito palacio de arriba abajo! ¡Atrapen a esa maldita mujerzuela y me la traen de regreso con el libro!

Los guardias corrieron conforme a la orden de este sultán, el cual estaba con temor, sabiendo que el libro no estaba quemado sino que estaba en manos de la mujer que entró a confundir esta actividad. Este se levanta y corre hacia otra dirección.

Sorpresivamente, escondida en una de las torres del palacio, la mujer estaba viendo como la luz de la luna, entraba tímidamente por uno de los arcos de la torre. Ella tenía en su mano el libro que faltaba, por lo que al detallar muy bien la brillante caratula roja, dice a sí misma:

- Esto en mis manos, cambiará todo en este mundo.

De pronto, escucha unos ruidos en los atrios exteriores, viendo que los guardias del palacio estaban replegándose por todos lados, la mayoría entrando de nuevo al palacio. Sabiendo que esto significaba buena noticia, la mujer se asoma por el arco de piedra en la torre, y sujeta una cuerda que estaba atada a una campana, para descender por fuera. Ella lo hace pero cuando estaba llegando a la base de la torre por fuera, la campana suena sorpresivamente.

Muchos guardias que estaban replegándose, se detienen y voltean hacia el campanario de donde sonaba este descubrimiento. La mujer termina de lanzarse hacia el suelo, cayendo de espaldas para levantarse y ver que los guardias estaban aproximándose a esa zona.

- No puede ser… ahí vienen.

Ella corre hacia un establo que estaba cerca de donde cayó, y entra a tomar uno de los caballos. Este animal parecía desesperado, pero la mujer lo mira a los ojos y le toca el rostro, chitándole con suavidad para calmarlo. Los ojos de esta chica comienzan a brillar con un dorado resplandeciente, como si fuese otro encantamiento particular, controlando el caballo.

De inmediato se sube al caballo y se prepara para huir, tomando las riendas del animal, saliendo despedida en medio de los soldados desesperados por atraparla. Ella saca de nuevo el sable y lucha contra estos soldados que le estaban obstruyendo el paso, para llegar a las escaleras que subían a las murallas de resistencia, justo en los puestos de ataque de los arqueros.

- Estoy atrapada.

Por otro lado, cerca de donde esta mujer estaba, se asoma por un enorme balcón frontal, aquel sultán desesperado que la tenía como una esclava. Este sujeto ve hacia las murallas y la encuentra encima de este caballo, para sonreír diciendo a gran voz:

- ¡Tus conjuros benéficos no servirán de nada, cuando las lanzas de mis guardias te atraviesen el cuello!

Los guardias estaban subiendo por las escaleras del muro, para atrapar a la mujer y al caballo, pero esta mujer tras haber escuchado al sultán, voltea hacia esa dirección y le responde diciendo:

- ¡Primero tendrás que matarme antes que vuelva a ser tuya, despreciable saco de excremento!

El sultán se enoja y ordena a los guardias, diciéndoles la definitiva orden:

- ¡Al que la mate, le daré cien monedas de oro! ¡Maten a esa desgraciada de una vez por todas!

Los soldados por esta cantidad de oro, se desesperaron mucho más para poder atrapar a esta mujer, que se ve rodeada de ambos lados. Ella estaba preocupada de lo que podía hacer, pero cuando se asoma por el borde del muro, ve que la arena no parecía ser tan dura en la caída de unos 10 metros.

Ella respira profundo y se aferra de las riendas del caballo para colocarle las manos en el rostro, susurrándole unas frases extrañas e inaudibles que hicieron que el caballo se levantase y saltase por el borde de la muralla, como si fuese un pedazo de papel en medio de la brisa del desierto. El caballo cayó con la mujer y esta huyó entre la oscuridad de la noche y las místicas dunas.

El sultán se dio cuenta que esta mujer había saltado con el caballo y se asombró demasiado, llenándose de ira y dando gritos tan fuertes que todos en el palacio parecieron haberle escuchado:

- ¡Perséfone!

Y así mismo, los guardias corrieron apresurados con sus caballos, a salir de las murallas y seguir a esta mujer, corriendo en medio del desierto. El sultán había perdido un objeto demasiado importante en su palacio, pero el desafío apenas empezaba.

Por otro lado, en pleno viaje dentro del Thousand Sunny, los sombreros de paja estaban durmiendo aun cuando los rayos del sol aun no habían caído en el horizonte marítimo. De pronto, en la habitación de la sensual arqueóloga, estaba durmiendo plácidamente como si no estuviese presente en ese mundo, hasta que repentinamente, siente un enorme pálpito en su corazón, y su mente recibe la imagen de un destello que le ilumina el rostro.

Por alguna extraña razón, Robin recibió la misma visión que tuvo Perséfone cuando estuvo hojeando los libros, y eso le sorprendió demasiado, irrumpiendo su sueño con un desasosiego particular. Ella abre los ojos y se sienta en su cama, sintiéndose como si el aire se le había ido de sus pulmones, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos ante tal situación.

- ¿Esto que fue?

Cerrando sus ojos, Robin se pasa la mano por la frente y se echa sus cabellos hacia atrás, para poder respirar con más calma, colocándose la mano en el pecho, reteniendo los impulsos del corazón. Al decir verdad con tal visión como esa, es difícil sentirse como si algo estuviese bien. Así que Robin, se coloca de pie, luciendo una ligera bata de noche, para caminar hacia la ducha, lavándose el rostro y enjuagándose para intentar mantenerse en calma.

- Creo que debería dejar de leer tan tarde, libros místicos… no debería trasnocharme tanto.

Seguido de esto, se lleva la mano al cuello y se masajea para intentar calmar la tensión, aunque parecía necesitar otra cosa. Robin camina de nuevo a su dormitorio y de pronto, estando sentada en la misma cama, mira hacia la ventana, viendo la torre vigía de donde dentro de ese recinto, se hallaba Zoro entrenando con sus enormes pesas, quedándose calmado por un instante tras haber percibido esta sorpresa de Robin.

- Algo ocurre aquí… esta mujer…

Su Haki había detectado algo impredecible, pero luego deja de sentir eso, ignorando el hecho de lo ocurrido; Zoro suelta la pesa y se queda parado, en silencio, viendo en dirección hacia donde estaba la habitación de Robin. Algo no estaba bien, y este peliverde sabía que tal situación tenía que esperarse luego. Quien sabe que podía ocurrir.


	2. Prólogo a la Batalla

Venida la mañana, en el Sunny Go, la banda de los Sombreros de Paja, no tenían idea de las cosas que podían toparse en el camino, pero aun siendo de muy de mañana, debajo de la cubierta estaban los chicos durmiendo, pero estaban quejándose con el enorme calor que estaban experimentando. Usopp estaba secándose el sudor de la frente, despertándose al lado de Chopper, diciendo:

- No puede ser… que calor tan horrible.

El pequeño Chopper estaba casi desmayado, con la lengua afuera, diciendo ante este comentario:

- Como desearía estar en una isla de invierno.

- Ya nos hace falta algo así, ¿No crees?

- Como sea… necesito frío.

A un lado de ellos, Luffy estaba levantándose también con la mirada somnolienta, secándose el sudor de su frente, para levantarse en silencio y caminar directamente hacia el baño, acostándose en la tina y dejando la manilla de la regadera abierta, para permanecer sumergido.

- Oi, que calor de la mierda.

Segundos después, Brook se asoma por la cubierta muy emocionado por el día, pero cuando estaba por tocar una canción, siente que el calor del sol le estaba afectando demasiado, al punto de sentir que estaba quedando seco.

- No puede ser… que calor, ya no me quedan gotas de sudor… pero claro, yo no tengo glándulas sudoríparas, ¡Yo ho!

A los minutos, Sanji estaba encendiendo su cigarro, muy incomodo por este calor, siendo seguido por Usopp, el cual le estaba rogando que hiciera helado o algo muy frío.

- Ya deja de andar molestando, Usopp. No prepararé nada de eso, para este calor. Lo que deberían hacer es bañarse.

- Necesitamos algo para evitar este calor.

- Tírate al mar y problema resuelto.

A Usopp no le hace nada de gracia esto, por lo que se sienta en la mesa, acompañado de Franky, el cual solamente estaba portando su tanga. Se veía muy emocionado diciendo:

- Oi, buenos días a todos, tarados… al parecer tenemos una "Súper" mañana emocionante.

Usopp se sorprende porque este dijo esto, pero cuando le ve sentarse al lado de ellos, le dice:

- ¿Y qué tiene de emocionante este calor?

- Que es un momento para disfrutar, sacándose todas las ropas.

- Que pervertido eres.

Franky se siente halagado por esto, sentándose al lado de Usopp, para rascarse el cabello, diciendo:

- Gracias, me has halagado.

- ¡No era un halago, idiota!

Sanji se enoja por esto, y les manda a callar, mientras estaba pensando en qué hacer en la mañana.

- Cierren todos la puta boca… voy a ver qué preparo con este calor, aunque…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, recuerda lo que había dicho Franky con respecto a que con este calor es momento para sacarse las ropas. Ahí de inmediato se imaginó lo de siempre, y puso un rostro de estúpido enfermo mental, alzando las manos a los aires, expeliendo sangre por la nariz.

- ¡Si hace demasiado calor, Nami swan y Robin chwan se sacarán las ropas y andarán en trajes de baños, mostrando sus bellos cuerpos! ¡Será la mejor de las mañanas soleadas y calurosas del día!

Franky estaba riéndose por esto, pero Usopp se llevó las manos en la cabeza, pensando que este al igual que el cyborg, no tienen nada de remedio. Brook entra a la cocina y se sienta, sacándose el sombrero y el sweater negro que llevaba, recostando el afro en la mesa, diciendo:

- Con este calor, siento que me deshidrataré por completo.

Sanji estaba viéndole ahí, pero se dirige hacia la cocina, diciéndole al resto:

- Les prepararé a mis dos bellas damas, unos suculentos helados para que lo disfruten con este calor… ¡Y para ustedes, si no lavan el desastre de la cocina, no tendrán nada!

Pero cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador, lo abre y se sorprende de ver a Chopper, escondido dentro de la hielera. Sanji se enoja y lo saca a patadas de ahí, armando un escándalo. Luffy aparece tras haber llegado mojado por el baño que se dio, pero al sentarse en la mesa, al lado de un Chopper amoreteado, le dice:

- ¿Qué te pasó, Chopper?

Este no dijo nada, pero cuando Sanji estaba saliendo de la cocina con los dos helados que preparó, los ignoró y fue a buscar a sus bellas damas. En una de las habitaciones, Nami estaba duchándose, pero cuando sale de su habitación siente como el calor le estaba haciendo sudar de nuevo.

- Maldición, este calor apareció de repente. Quizá estamos entrando a una isla desértica.

Nami se coloca unos trajes de baño, y se coloca un pareo en su cintura, para asomarse en la cubierta y ver como el sol estaba tan incandescente y caluroso. Ella se cubre los ojos y se desanima, diciendo:

- Creo que lo mejor que haré en este instante, será tomar el sol. Me broncearé un poco.

Así que colocando una camilla, Nami se quita el pareo y lo coloca encima, para poder acostarse y colocarse unos lentes de sol. Suspiraba como si era un perfecto momento para ver como se colocaba un bloqueador, y justo antes de sacarlo, desde lo lejos Sanji percibe como su pelirroja anhelada estaba por colocarse el protector solar, y se detiene diciendo:

- ¡Nami swan va a tomar el sol! ¡Debo colocarle el protector solar!

Este corre apresurado para llegar ante ella, gritando a los cuatro vientos lo siguiente:

- ¡Nami swaaaan! ¡Buenos días, he traído un frío y refrescante té helado de limón, para que este calor no te afecte demasiado!

Al decir verdad, Nami no pudo evitar sentirse agraciada con esto, para sonreír tomando la gran copa y colocándola en una mesa a su lado, respondiendo al cocinero pervertido lo siguiente:

- Gracias, Sanji kun… esto es mejor con este clima horrible de la mañana.

- ¡Ahora debo buscar a Robin chwan!

Pero no tuvo ni siquiera la necesidad de subir a buscarla, cuando la sensual arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, estaba descendiendo con un traje de baño azul oscuro, usando un largo pareo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Sanji la mira y siente que el corazón se le sale por la boca, al detallar esos enormes pechos y ese enorme trasero que Robin estaba exhibiendo inocentemente.

- ¡Robin chwaaaaaan, siempre tan hermosa!

Ella se acercó a un lado de Nami, sonriendo y dando los buenos días a todos, acostándose en otra camilla que ella trajo al lado de la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja.

- Este calor es demasiado extraño para ser creíble.

Nami suspira mirando al cielo y viendo que estaba haciendo poco viento alrededor de ellos, para decirle a Robin al instante en el que ella se acostaba en ella y le recibía a Sanji su presente.

- No lo sé, Robin. Creo que estamos por llegar ante una isla calurosa como Arabasta.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Nami?

- Tan segura como que este té helado está exquisito.

Sanji había logrado su misión y regresa corriendo hacia la cocina de nuevo, diciendo a altas voces lo siguiente:

- ¡Mellorine ha triunfado! ¡Mellorine!

Cuando de momento, este abre la puerta hacia la cocina, se da cuenta que todos los demás tripulantes estaban tirados encima de la mesa, cansados por el calor que estaba propiciándose. Sanji se cruza de brazos y se ríe diciendo:

- Hay que ver que estos mierdecillas no pueden ni siquiera mantenerse con este calor.

En seguida, el cocinero de los Sombreros de Paja siente compasión por ellos y les prepara lo mismo que les dio a las dos nakamas. Afuera, mientras las dos chicas estaban hablando de cosas entre ellas, en la torre vigía, se hallaba el peliverde, sentado en el suelo, meditando con sus ojos cerrados. Parecía estar concentrándose en algo mejor, o ideando una de sus nuevas y mejoradas técnicas de ataque en la lucha; por lo que juntando sus manos con suavidad, suspira profundamente.

- Necesito hacerme cada vez más fuerte de lo que soy… aun no doy lo necesario para luchar como se debe.

Y en seguida su ojo derecho se abre y se para de dos manos, manteniendo su cuerpo perpendicular, con total lentitud y completo balance entre sus extremidades. Ahí estaba Zoro, haciendo unas cuantas flexiones verticales, pensando dentro de sí mismo que lo que necesitaba era aprender un poco más a relajar su cuerpo ante el dolor.

Pasados los segundos, Nami y Robin estaban sonrientes, aprovechando los rayos áridos del sol que les estaba comenzado a broncear un poco la piel. Ahí se les veía como si nada, hablando cosas de chicas en todo lo ocurrido con ellas durante su ausencia en el transcurso de los dos años.

- Vamos, Robin… no puedo creer que en todo este tiempo, no pudiste aprovechar siquiera de conocer a un hombre nuevo y salir con él.

Al parecer, la sensual arqueóloga estaba sonriendo, disfrutando de ver un poco la manera en la que Nami estaba indagando en lo que estaba diciéndole. De pronto vuelve a escuchar que le dice:

- Y si no fue así, ¿Qué hiciste durante todos estos años, escondida del mundo?

- Nami, hay cosas más importantes que pensar en salir con alguien.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma. ¿En serio esperas que piense que durante todo este tiempo, del cual te ves más "agrandada", no aprovechaste de darte a conocer con un hombre o que hubieses salido con él?

- Si te soy honesta… no tengo un tipo en específico.

Oyendo esto, Nami se sorprende al punto de no creer lo que esta mujer había dicho, pero se sienta erguida, volteándose hacia su nakama, diciéndole:

- ¡Pero qué tonterías! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes un tipo de hombre? ¡Hasta la más estúpida del mundo tiene uno!

- No, Nami. Es la verdad… no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso.

Pero muy decepcionada de esta respuesta poco creíble, la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja, se cruza de brazos y se acuesta de nuevo, muy disgustada e insatisfecha por la respuesta que obtuvo. Robin alza la mirada hacia Nami y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes un tipo de hombre?

Oyendo esto, Nami sonríe y le responde diciendo:

- Sí tengo un tipo de hombre, pero aun soy muy joven… aun quiero disfrutar de la vida, porque sé que luego no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Eso es muy sabio de tu parte, Nami.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y tú me dices eso cuando tú aun no eres feliz con alguien al lado?

Pero la respuesta que ideó la sensual arqueóloga fue mejor que cualquier cosa en ese mundo. Bajándose los anteojos, Robin suspira sonriendo y diciendo:

- Ya tengo mis nakamas… esa es mi mayor felicidad.

Nami quedó sorprendida porque ella también pensaba lo mismo, aunque no se le ocurrió decir eso anteriormente. Ambas quedaron acostadas, pero Nami parecía querer saber algo, y Robin percibe como ella estaba indecisa en preguntar algo.

- Nami, ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Seguido de esto, la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja, voltea hacia ella, preguntándole algo:

- Y si conocieses al hombre de tu vida, ¿Cómo sería?

- Vaya, esa pregunta es inesperada… he pensado en eso como toda mujer adulta, pero aun me cuesta asimilar como eso forma parte de mi dinámica de vida… quizá, es difícil de descifrar.

- Vamos, si encontramos a un hombre así, quizá sea para ti.

- Tampoco necesito eso.

Nami se acuesta de medio lado hacia Robin, esperando la respuesta que ella le daría, y la ve cruzarse de brazos, diciendo:

- Bueno, primero que nada tiene que ser un hombre muy fuerte y que sea serio en todo lo que hace… que me sorprenda hasta con cualquier cosa, y por sobre todo lo demás, que no se sienta intimidado con lo que soy.

Ahí mismo, Nami siente que se pierde en lo que le había dicho Robin, pero frunciendo el ceño, reformula su pregunta de la siguiente manera:

- Un momento… ¿Qué no se sienta intimidado con lo que eres?

- Sí. Que no se sienta como si tuviese que ser una tarea difícil para él… que sea un hombre que no me juzgue por mi pasado, que no me evalúe por mi presente, y que mucho menos crea que por lo que seré en el futuro, me convierta en una mujer inalcanzable.

Nami debía admitir que cosas como estas eran sorprendentes, inclusive viniendo de una mujer que solo habla cuando es necesario hacerlo; en comparación con ella que siempre habla de más. La pelirroja se cruza de brazos y dice:

- Increíble… entonces durante tus dos años tuviste demasiado en qué pensar. Así como también pensaste demasiado en "agrandarte" un poco más.

Robin escucha esto y se ríe, meneando la cabeza como una negatividad, diciendo:

- Nami, no tienes remedio… detallas todo en una persona.

- ¿Al menos rompiste varios corazones?

- Tantos como tú, de seguro.

- ¡Oh vamos! No me digas esa tontería de que pusiste a babear a hombres por ti, en donde te encontrabas.

- La verdad que no. No causo eso en los hombres.

- Hasta el más idiota del mundo puede decir eso de ti, Robin.

No había terminado de decir esto, cuando de la torre vigía, por casualidad de la vida y de las palabras proferidas, estaba descendiendo un sudoroso peliverde que estaba desvestido, usando solamente sus respectivos pantalones recogidos en la botamanga. Tenía una toalla en la mano y caminaba secándose la cara y sus cabellos, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- Maldita sea, que calor de la mierda.

Estas dos mujeres se miraron riéndose la una con la otra, siendo Nami la que estaba asintiendo cuando Robin estaba disintiendo con su cabeza.

- Y hablando del idiota.

- No lo hagas.

- Vamos, es una prueba… hasta con él es fácil.

Nami de inmediato llama a Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, Zoro!

El peliverde escucha el llamado de Nami, y se detiene en sus pasos, suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser, diciendo:

- ¿Qué quieres, Nami?

- ¿Sabes algo? Quiero hacerte una pregunta interesante… ¿No hay problema?

- Siempre y cuando comprendas que no me importa una mierda tus tratos con dinero… porque no tengo un carajo que darte.

- No seas tarado, y mírame.

Zoro voltea hacia ellas y se da cuenta que estaba acompañada de Robin y que sus miradas estaban tranzándose. Nami de inmediato, sonríe y pregunta:

- En realidad quería preguntarte, si has notado como Robin y yo nos hemos puesto muy hermosas y hemos… como decirlo… aumentado nuestras proporciones. ¿Te parecemos sensuales?

Nami estaba como si no le importase nada, diciendo esto con total libertad, pero suerte para Robin, que estaba callada y que con sus lentes colocados, no podía evidenciarse que estaba fijando su mirada en el sudoroso cuerpo moreno de este fornido chico. Zoro no lo podía creer. Alzando su ceja derecha, muestra un rostro con ironía sin sentido, para declarar diciendo:

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando esto? Como si me importase.

- Por supuesto, Zoro… no es difícil decir una opinión de nosotras… bueno, al menos de Robin, porque me da igual lo que digas de mí.

Zoro desvía su mirada hacia el hermoso cuerpo de Robin, lleno de abundancias por doquier, mostrando la inefabilidad de la situación. El peliverde se seca el cabello y se coloca la toalla mojada en su antebrazo, diciendo:

- Pues que se yo… creo que se ocupó de ocuparse de sí misma… ha hecho de seguro demasiado trabajo en preocupar demasiado a hombres desesperados.

En pocas palabras, esa era la manera de Zoro de decir que Robin se veía muy bien, acorde con la pregunta de Nami. Tras haber dicho esto, el peliverde se da la media vuelta y sigue su camino, pero la sensual arqueóloga se ríe plácidamente como si esto le hubiese sido un halago verdadero. Zoro escucha las risas y sonríe para ir ascendiendo a las escaleras hacia la cocina, pero de pronto, su Haki de la observación detecta algo que le inquietó demasiado, deteniéndose en plenas escaleras, volteando hacia el horizonte marítimo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Pero al voltear al frente de la proa, Zoro frunce el ceño y se queda en silencio. Nami se da cuenta de la extraña actitud de su nakama, y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro? ¿Aun pensando que decir, respecto a Robin?

- Algo se aproxima.

Nami se levanta de su silla y Robin también lo hace, para alzar su mirada hacia donde Zoro estaba mirando. Poco a poco, el mismo presentimiento que tuvo Zoro, lo tuvo Luffy y Sanji, los cuales salen de la cocina; uno usando ropajes de cocinas con utensilios en sus manos, diciendo:

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?

Y a su lado, estaba Luffy comiendo unas enormes porciones de carne, diciendo:

- Efo fue ago emafiado etaño.

- Es como si fuese…

Pero al instante de decir esto, se muestra en el horizonte lo que parecería ser un enorme barco con velas entrelazadas, como si se tratase de un acorazado árabe. Este navío que era diez veces más grande que el Sunny Go, les pasa por el frente, pero parecían ser ignorados. Nami se asombra y dice:

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

A un lado, Robin permanece mirando el emblema de una de las velas, que parecía ser escrito con runas extrañas, haciendo que ella frunciese el ceño, tratando de descifrar de donde vio algo así.

- Qué extraño, siento como si hubiese visto ese navío anteriormente.

Nami alcanza a escuchar esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Sí, eso creo… ese emblema que está en las velas parece ser de los Morerávi

- ¿Morerávi? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es el emblema de unos mercenarios que conquistaron unas tierra del Nuevo Mundo hace años atrás, tomando posesión del desierto que ocupaban… se llaman así, porque se consideran leones del la oscuridad en el desierto, y son conocidos por ser muy feroces en batalla.

- Entonces eso comprueba mi teoría que nos estamos acercando a una isla desértica.

En el otro enorme acorazado, aparece asomándose uno de estos sujetos que estaba vestido como un mahometano, para sacarse el velo de la boca, viendo a este barco pequeño delante de sí mismo:

- Tenemos compañía en estas aguas.

Acto seguido, suena una enorme campana en el barco, de donde aparecieron más de estos sujetos armados, con arcos y ballestas, apuntando a los que estaban ahí delante de ellos. Nami no lo puede creer y se sorprende, escondiéndose detrás de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Encárgate de ellos.

- Cierra la boca, y ve a la cocina… dile a todos que estén preparados porque tendremos algo de acción.

Nami hace conforme a lo que Zoro le dijo, pero Robin decide quedarse a un lado del espadachín, mirando con seriedad al barco al igual que este lo hacía. Sanji se va sacando el delantal de cocinero y coloca los utensilios a un lado, para encender un cigarro diciendo:

- Esto será muy emocionante.

Luffy se tragó todo lo que pudo de su comida, y se acomodó su sombrero de paja, diciendo:

- Teníamos días que no veíamos acción como esta… ahora es momento de patear culos.

- Luffy, no te los cargues a todo con tu Haki.

- Vale Sanji, no lo haré.

Pero en la cubierta inferior, el espadachín estaba colocándose su pañoleta en la cabeza, para dirigir su mano derecha en una de las katanas, manteniendo la mirada sobre los mercenarios armados del acorazado. Robin estaba a su lado, acomodándose el pareo y colocándose los anteojos oscuros, diciendo:

- Ya los he contado a todos.

Esto sorprende un poco a Zoro, el cual voltea hacia ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Los has contado a todos?

- Así es… dejé mis ojos dentro del acorazado y detalle a un regimiento de quinientos sujetos armados.

- Ya veo. Son muy pocos para todos nosotros.

De pronto, Sanji y Luffy se aproximan a un lado de Zoro y de Robin. En el acorazado se asoma un sujeto con apariencia de un visir pagano, el cual tenía los ojos sombreados y tenía un cetro en la mano, diciendo a grandes voces a estos cuatro:

- ¡Ustedes han entrado a nuestros territorios! ¡Este mar le pertenece a los Morerávi y no toleramos un barco minimalista que irrumpe nuestra tranquilidad!

Sorpresivamente todos estaban de brazos cruzados, pero Luffy no puede evitar sonreír por causa de todo esto, ansiando saltar hacia el acorazado y romperles el culo a todos. De la puerta de la cocina se asoma el resto de los Sombreros de Paja, sorprendiéndose por la inmensidad del acorazado frente a ellos. Franky le codea a Brook a un lado, diciéndole:

- Mira eso, Brook. Te aseguro que esa madera con el que fue construido ese acorazado, no soporta ni siquiera un Coup de Burst de mi parte.

- Quien lo sabe Franky san. Habrá que ver lo que puede pasar en esta situación.

Usopp, Nami y Chopper estaban asustados porque los hombres armados estaban también apuntándolos a ellos y se escondieron de nuevo en la cocina, para pensar en otra estrategia certera. El sujeto de túnicas negras estaba esperando que estos respondieran con un ataque o que huyesen de ese lugar, pero sonríe viendo que eran pocos contra ellos.

- Pensé que los navegantes que llegan al Nuevo Mundo, comprenden que para estar merodeando por estas aguas, necesitan más que pocos para atacarnos… no son muy inteligentes después de todo, y comienzo a sentir lástima por ustedes… no parecen ni siquiera ser unos piratas legendarios, porque sus apariencias son como mamporreros de animales sucios y…

Pero mientras este iba diciendo estas cosas, Luffy bosteza y ve hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Haz que se calle, Zoro.

- En seguida.

Así que luego de esto, el espadachín de los sombreros de paja sonríe, coloca su mano sobre la Wado y la saca con la mano derecha, arrojando un destello verde en dirección veloz hacia el sujeto que hablaba, cayéndole de lleno en el cuerpo, atravesando el acorazado de ese lado hacia el otro lado.

- ¡Ittoryu: Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou!

Los demás sujetos armados vieron esto, y se sorprendieron al observar que este sujeto que atacó, estaba en guardia con sus tres katanas desenvainadas, diciéndoles a todos ellos, como si nada:

- Hablaba demasiado, y me hartaba.

Al haber hecho esto, estos cuatro se dan cuenta que en el horizonte marítimo aparecieron otros cinco más acorazados con regimientos armadas en cuestión de minutos. Los Sombreros de Paja se veían emocionados por esto, dando así una primera regia batalla, aunque aún no habían llegado a tierra. Un excelente comienzo.


	3. Las Puertas del Sartjáhn

Dos barcos distintos de tripulantes distintos estaban quietos uno delante del otro. De uno de ellos, el más grande de ambos albergaba un regimiento de sujetos armados con arcos y sables curvos, esperando el momento oportuno de atacar. Pero en la otra nave, tres hombres estaban preparados y una mujer permanecía de brazos cruzados, analizando cada situación que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa nave enemiga, con unos cuantos ojos fleur.

- Este calor me está calcinando demasiado… lo que quiero es acabar con esto y entrar para patearles el culo.

- Con calma, Luffy. Deja para este marimo de mierda y para mí.

- Yo pensé en una idea mejor.

Sanji y Luffy se sorprenden porque a este se le ocurriese una idea, y es cuando voltea hacia donde estaba este peliverde de brazos cruzados. El capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, se mete el dedo en la nariz y pregunta:

- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Zoro?

A lo que este, tras haber analizado a los otros tres acorazados enemigos, que se les estaba acercando, dice:

- Hay cuatro enormes acorazados… cada quien que entre a uno para sí mismo, y este que está frente de nosotros, que se encarguen Franky, Brook y esta mujer a mi derecha.

Luffy piensa que es una excelente idea, del cual sonríe estando de acuerdo, mientras que Sanji se mete las manos en los bolsillos, diciendo:

- Como puedes ser tan mierda y llamar a Robin chan de esa manera… pero aunque sea, tienes toda la razón.

- Bien, déjenmelo a mí.

Los otros tres acorazados se colocaron en la línea de lucha delante de estos, viéndose rodeados por cuatro enormes embarcaciones con hombres peligrosos y armados. Y como si fuera poco, Sanji alza su pierna derecha y voltea hacia Luffy, asintiendo con la cabeza, para ver que este da un pequeño salto, cayendo encima del pie del cocinero de los Sombreros de Paja. Su nakama hace un giro hacia la derecha para mover la pierna y proyectar en un enorme lanzamiento a Luffy, arrojándolo hacia una de los acorazados. El capitán del sombrero de paja estaba descendiendo hacia estos enemigos, estirando sus puños hacia atrás, diciendo:

- ¡Gomu Gomu No: Bazooka!

Y como un fuerte impacto, Luffy golpeó a varios de estos piratas enemigos, comenzando con la repartija de tundas contra todos ellos. En el Sunny, Sanji estaba encendiéndose otro cigarro para usar su Sky Walk e impulsarse directamente hacia otro de los enormes acorazados, deslizando su pierna desde arriba para golpear con enorme fuerza contra unos cuantos piratas armados, rompiendo la cubierta del barco, acabando con unos cuantos de ellos.

- Vaya, sí que son demasiados, pero mejor para mí.

En cambio, Zoro estaba preparándose para abordar otra de los acorazados que aun no estaba invadido por nadie, y justo así mismo se da cuenta que aun Robin permanecía a su lado. Este la siente a su espalda y le dice:

- ¿Qué esperas para abordar la otra nave?

- Creo que Luffy no dio orden alguna de que hiciese algo.

- Bien, entonces hazlo.

Y cuando estaba por correr para subir la otra nave, se percata que justamente ella le pasa por encima sobrevolando con su fleur wing para abordar la nave que este pensaba abordar. Deteniéndose por lo visto, Zoro se saca la katana de la boca y se enoja diciéndose a sí mismo, cuando la ve a Robin caer en la nave enemiga.

- Pero que complicada mujer.

En seguida, Zoro se da la vuelta y se dispone a correr hacia la otra nave que restaba, pero cuando estaba por llegar a babor, se da cuenta que los enemigos de la nave que tenía delante de sí mismo; saltaron hacia el Sunny para atacarle. Este se saca la tercera katana, colocándosela en la boca, diciendo:

- No entrarán a esta nave.

Como si fuese algo sencillo de la vida, Zoro se coloca en guardia y se contrae con sus músculos para dar un ataque común y poderoso.

- ¡Santouryu: Tora Gari!

El cazador de piratas pasó en medio de sus enemigos y los derribó a todos, echándolos por la borda. De inmediato, Franky y Brook llegan a la cubierta para hacerle frente a los que pensasen entrar y escuchan que su nakama les dice:

- Cuiden esta área… no dejen que nadie aborde la nave.

De inmediato, Franky y Brook se colocaron de espaldas contra el otro, para asentir con su cabeza, dando una respuesta en consecuencia a todo lo demás.

- Seguro que lo haremos, Zoro san.

- ¡Súper! Haremos como dices.

Así que estando más tranquilo que antes, el cazador de piratas salta para abordar la nave enemiga restante, sorprendiendo a estos mercenarios armados, cayendo como si fuese un animal hambriento de sangre enemiga. Poco a poco, Zoro iba alzando la mirada y sonreía como un demonio, intimidando un poco más a los enemigos.

- Bien… quizá una bestia tenga que darse un festín de las ratas bastardas.

Los mercenarios dieron inicio al ataque, siendo resistidos por las katanas de Zoro para irlos desmembrando uno por uno. A unos cuantos les estaba cortando la garganta, sin la necesidad de tener que usar alguna técnica especial, porque estos enemigos no resultaban ser unos sujetos peligrosos a su parecer.

En la nave que abordó Luffy, este chico estaba repartiendo golpes contra todos, riéndose como si disfrutase de lo que hiciese. Este da un salto poco alto para decir una de sus técnicas especiales en esta batalla.

- Gomu Gomu No: … ¡Hanabi!

Los múltiples golpes que estaba arrojando el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, lograba disminuir el número de los enemigos, pero al mismo tiempo estaba perforando la cubierta y desbaratando el palo mayor y las velas que servían de traslado. Cayendo en lo poco que quedaba del acorazado, se dispone a acabar con todos ellos, usando un destello del Haki del rey. No quedaba nadie en ese barco que sirviese de pelea para este poder enfrentársele, aunque lo único que quedaba en todo esto eran restos del casco por todos lados.

- Que aburrido… iré a ver qué hay de comida por acá.

En la nave que Sanji abordó, se le veía a este chico pateando a demasiados enemigos suyos, disminuyendo poco a poco el número que quedaba en gran desventaja. Al decir verdad no parecían ser enemigos muy fuertes y resistentes, puesto que ni siquiera estaba esforzándose mucho.

- Que decepción. Y yo que pensaba que serían tan cabrones y difíciles para mí.

Al decir esto, con su Haki de la observación presiente unas cuantas flechas que fueron disparadas hacia donde estaba parado; del cual mueve la cabeza a un lado dejando pasar la primera de ellas, esquivando así mismo las cinco siguientes, inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Luego con el resto de las que estaban llegando diseminadas en varios disparos en distancias, Sanji, las fue evadiendo como pudo, moviéndose hacia delante y dejándolas pasar a cada lado en que giraba.

Tras haberlas evadido todas, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja, corre hacia ellos y les va dando patadas a todos en las caras, arrojándolos fuera de la borda, así como también lo estaba haciendo con todos los que le rodeaban.

- ¡Party Table!

Finalmente, pudo disminuir el gran número de enemigos con esta técnica que le sirvió, para poder tener un momento libre, y así mismo encender otro de sus cigarros. Cuando se lo sacó de la boca, para expeler el humo, volteó hacia una dirección, sabiendo que dentro de los acorazados había más enemigos.

- Con que escondiéndose dentro del acorazado.

Y al colocarse el cigarro de nuevo en la boca, se dispuso a entrar por la cubierta y así mismo toparse con más sujetos armados con sables curvos, quienes estaban hablando en lenguajes extraños entre ellos.

En la nave que abordó Robin; ella parecía estar muy bien y relajada, porque casi todos los enemigos habían sido estrangulados, torcidos y fracturados en sus extremidades y troncos. La bella morena caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de comprender este enorme acorazado, analizándolo de arriba abajo.

- Yo no pensé que fuesen tan grandes estos acorazados… pero cualquier cosa en esta vida, ya no me sorprende.

En seguida, mientras estaba tratando de descender por una compuerta en la cubierta, se da cuenta que uno de los piratas enemigos aun no estaba completamente acabado, ya que estaba tomando un arco para atacarla, a lo que ella le dice:

- ¿Aun tienes fuerzas para querer atacarme?

Pero ni siquiera le dejó moverse, porque ocho brazos salieron de la cubierta y lo retuvieron, inmovilizándolo desde la cabeza, doblándola a un lado, no tan fuerte como para que no hiciese nada. Ella sonríe con los antebrazos cruzados, pero se acerca para sentarse en una silla a su lado, cruzando las piernas y diciendo:

- No, no, no… no estás en condiciones para atacarme ni hacer nada de nada.

El pirata estaba muy adolorido, pero aprovecha para maldecirla.

- Bruja desgraciada… no habrá lugar de donde esconderse.

- ¿Y quién está escondiéndose?

- Como sea, cuando lleguen todos al caravanserai, no podrán ni siquiera planear una mejor huida.

Robin se mantuvo un poco interesada en ese nombre, del cual cruzándose de brazos, suspira frunciendo el ceño, e indagando respuesta alguna a ver si hallaba algo importante.

- ¿Caravanserai? ¿Es la isla a donde nos dirigimos?

- No te diré nada… perra maldita.

Sin embargo, la arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja no se enoja, sino que frunce el ceño para analizar ese nombre que le pareció muy extraño, y de inmediato dijo:

- Creo que ese nombre me suena tan conocido como real. ¿Es una isla o es un reino a donde nos dirigimos?

Después de haber preguntado esto, Robin retuerce la espalda de este pirata enemigo, haciendo que sufriese demasiado por lo que le estaba ocasionando. El pirata se vio en la necesidad de no seguir sufriendo, y de inmediato respondió su pregunta, diciéndole:

- El caravanserai es un territorio desértico que le pertenece al poderoso sultán de la región… y cuando entren en ese lugar, habrán deseado no haber…

No terminó ni siquiera de decir algo, cuando se sintió otro quebrantamiento de huesos, quedando completamente inmóvil e inconsciente el pirata maltrecho. Robin se levanta de la silla y se dispone a caminar para buscar la salida de ese barco, teniendo un nombre que investigar.

En la nave que Zoro había abordado, estaba de pie contrayendo cada uno de sus músculos, al mismo tiempo en el que se veía rodeado de tantos enemigos armados. Atentos ante cualquier situación que el intruso hiciese, los piratas del acorazado monstruoso no se movían para nada, pensando que este chico pudiese hacer algo peligroso ante ellos. Zoro, cerró su ojo derecho y se mantuvo a ciegas, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Si hago esto, de ninguna manera podré ser un débil que no sabe usar sus sentidos.

Su respiración estaba coordinada ante cada movimiento. El sol estaba bronceando un poco más su piel, y le hacía transpirar a todo su torso descubierto. De pronto, ocurre lo esperado. Uno de los piratas mira al que estaba a su lado y le indica que ataque, el cual respondió con una afirmación, caminando con suavidad hacia este chico, pero Zoro lo sintió venir, ya que cuando estaba muy cerca, a la distancia de su brazo extendido con cualquiera de sus katanas, hizo un movimiento de izquierda a derecha, cortándole la garganta, diseminando sangre en el suelo para dejar caer el cadáver en la cubierta. El resto de los piratas se asombraron por esto, y atacaron unánimes todos apresurados. El peliverde estaba sonriendo ante esto, y responde diciendo:

- Interesante… me lo pondrán aun más fácil.

Tenía a varios que se le acercaron a la redonda, pero Zoro gira su cuerpo a 360 grados, usando sus espadas como armas cilíndricas cortantes a todo lo que se le atravesó. Habiendo acabado con siete piratas, el peliverde se impulsa contra unos cuantos de estos piratas a una dirección, pasando en medio de todos ellos, haciendo que salgan disparados por los aires, muchos cayendo afuera de la borda. Estando en esa situación peculiar y desafortunada para cualquier débil, él solo pudo usar sus tres katanas para contrarrestar la situación, cortando a todos los enemigos, deteniendo sus ataques con sus armas, e ir saliendo victorioso a medida que los iba diezmando.

- Malditos… son todos unos endebles que no sirven para nada.

Acto seguido, uno de los piratas saca una flecha y le dispara con un arco desde una distancia aproximada, que cuando estaba cerca de sí mismo, fue que la sintió. Zoro como pudo en ese momento, giró el cuerpo a un lado, pero el armamento le cortó un poco el pecho, por lo que molestándose ante tal situación, el peliverde arroja destellos del Pondo Hou contra ellos, apresurando el trabajo de ataque.

En el Sunny, Franky y Brook estaban atacando a los pocos que estaban entrando a abordarles, y el resto salieron luego para poder atacar y defender el barco. Usopp se paró desde lo alto, para atacar junto con Nami, diciendo:

- En esta distancia no nos podrán alcanzar.

- Están usando arcos y flechas… nos pueden derribar desde aquí.

Usopp se asusta ante esto, pero era momento de dejar a todos estos atrás. Nami piensa en salir de ese punto estacionado, y se le ocurre la idea de usar el Coup de Burst. Volteando hacia Usopp le dice:

- Dile a Franky que usaremos el Coup de Burst para salir disparados de aquí… las tres agujas del Log Pose apuntan hacia el frente, cosa de la cual nos parece mejor de lo esperado.

- Dile a Chopper que lo haga.

Pero abajo, Chopper estaba en su heavy point, atacando con sus puños al resto de los piratas al igual que Franky. Este cyborg parecía estar cansado de todo esto, y dice:

- ¿Es que estos desgraciados no se acaban? Deberíamos acabarlos rápido.

Y desde la torre vigía, estos dos se dan cuenta que Nami estaba llamándoles. Ambos fijaron sus miradas hacia arriba, tratando de entender a que se estaba refiriendo en ese momento, la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

- No lo sé, déjame escuchar lo que dice.

Y de inmediato escucharon que estaba diciendo lo siguiente:

- ¡Franky, usa el Coup de Burst! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Estos dos nakamas estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, corriendo ambos para usar el sistema de expulsión veloz, y se dirigieron a descender por la puerta de la cubierta, pero antes de eso Franky voltea hacia Brook, diciéndole:

- ¡Oi, esqueleto de mierda! ¡Entretenlos un poco en la pelea y asegúrate que Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Robin entren en el barco!

Así que sin más que decir, Franky y Chopper se prepararon para descender hacia el sistema de expulsión, mientras que Brook permanecía en la cubierta peleando contra los piratas que estaban abordándolos, siendo ayudado por Nami y Usopp quienes atacaban desde arriba. Estando ya debajo de todo, Franky se sienta en el sillón de control, señalándole al reno hacia unos barriles, diciéndole:

- Chopper, usa esos barriles para cargar de cola todo el tanque de propulsión… tenemos que salir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

De inmediato, Chopper tomó los barriles de cola con ambos brazos y los vació todos en el tanque, arrojando los toneles vacíos a un lado.

- Listo.

- Bien, como ya lo sabes, sujétate el culo de algo.

Colocando los propulsores en el sistema, Franky se levantó los anteojos y sonrió como todo un desgraciado, y activó el sistema para calentar los motores. En la embarcación que invadió Luffy, este sale a la superficie comiendo unos panes muy extraños y sin nada de levadura, acompañados de otras cosas con carne y queso.

- Vaya, esta carne sabe muy extraño pero muy bien… quizá si no hubiese tanto pan sin levadura, pudiésemos hacer demasiado con esta carne.

Así que de inmediato alzó la mirada hacia donde estaba el Sunny, y ve que los cañones traseros estaban emanando una luz resplandeciente. Es cuando se dio cuenta que el barco estaba por salir despedido, y se sorprendió arrojando todo al suelo, para estirar sus brazos y dirigirse hacia el Sunny, diciendo:

- ¡No se irán aun! Gomu Gomu no… ¡Rocket!

Y como era de esperarse, su impulso le salió demasiado lejos de lo esperado, ya que Luffy se arrojó con su Rocket, y pasó a la otra nave que estaba del otro lado del Sunny, cayendo en la embarcación que Zoro había invadido.

Por lo tanto, el peliverde estaba peleando contra otros demás piratas, quedando ya muy pocos de ellos, pero al escuchar desde lejos el grito de alguien que estaba acercando a ellos, voltea hacia atrás diciendo:

- ¿Qué carajos es…?

No terminó de decir la pregunta cuando su mirada sorprendida apenas pudo detallar al tarado de su capitán, cayéndole de frente, chocando estos dos contra el resto de los piratas que quedaban de pie, derribando la cubierta del barco, provocando desastres.

En la embarcación de Sanji, este se asoma a la cubierta y se da cuenta que el Sunny estaba por despegar de donde se encontraban, y de inmediato activó su Sky Walk, llegando hasta el barco. En la embarcación de Robin, la sensual arqueóloga estaba viendo esto también e hizo salir su Fleur Wing, sobrevolando hacia el barco.

- Al parecer aun faltan Luffy y el señor espadachín.

- Tienes razón, Robin chan… ¿Dónde estarán estos dos pendejos?

Desde la torre vigía, Nami y Usopp descendieron ante ellos, diciéndoles:

- Ya todo está listo para salir de aquí.

- Es extraño ver estos sujetos por acá… ¿Dónde está Zoro y Luffy?

- ¿Aun no llegan estos dos idiotas?

Estos cuatro chicos estaban preocupados porque sus nakamas aun no estaban apareciendo, mientras que debajo estaba Franky preparándose para activar el Coup de Burst. Presionando el botón, los motores toman más fuerza de lo esperado y se preparan para salir disparados.

En la embarcación que Zoro invadió, luego que el polvo se desvaneciese, se asoma un espadachín muy enojado, limpiándose el sucio de la espalda, al lado de Luffy, el cual estaba riéndose de brazos cruzados, como si disfrutase de todo esto.

- Vaya, ese sí que fue un buen aterrizaje.

- ¿Buen aterrizaje? ¿Es que eres idiota todo el tiempo o paras para comer? ¡Ya quisiera saber cuándo será el día en que te atrevas a…!

No pudo terminar de decir esta frase, cuando se dieron cuenta que el Sunny Go estaba comenzando a moverse lentamente para salir expedido, agarrando fuerza y velocidad impredecible. Zoro ve esto y se preocupa porque comenzó a volar por los aires, diciendo:

- ¡Rápido, Luffy! ¡Tenemos que llegar al Sunny!

Luffy se asoma y sujeta la baranda del barco, para estirarse hacia atrás lo más que pudo, diciéndole:

- Tienes que sujetarte a mi espalda… llegaremos lo más rápido posible.

Zoro envaina sus katanas y lamenta aceptar el hecho de tener que usar este recurso porque era el único que podían emplear en ese momento. Así que resoplando resignado a tener que sostenerse de Luffy, lo hace desanimado, diciendo:

- No sé ni por qué mierdas hago esto.

- No te preocupes… lo mejor está por venir. ¡Gear Second!

Luffy activa su Gear Second para poder salir con más fuerza y con más velocidad, ¡Pero el aterrizaje será más fuerte y más rápido! El cazador de piratas abre su ojo demasiado en la sorpresa que estaba llevándose porque no imaginó que este hiciese eso, por lo que escucha que Luffy le pregunta:

- ¿Listo para llegar?

- ¡No, maldito loco!

- Gomu Gomu no: ¡Jet Rocket!

La fuerza y la velocidad tras el impulso del capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, era demasiado brusca como para ser medida. Los cachetes de Luffy estaban sacudiéndose por los aires con la presión frente a sí mismo, riéndose como un lunático idiota, dejando salir su lengua. En cambio, Zoro estaba cerrando sus ojos, temiendo que el golpe pudiese matarlo.

- ¡Cómo te odio, desgraciado descerebrado!

El Sunny Go termina de agarrar el impulso y sale expedido con gran velocidad dejando atrás los ruinosos acorazados que estaban hundiéndose en el vasto mar del Nuevo Mundo, mientras que en la cubierta, Nami estaba preocupada porque Zoro y Luffy aun no llegaban.

- ¡Se han quedado atrás! ¡Podemos perderlos!

Sanji se regresa a la popa del barco junto con Usopp y Brook, los cuales estaban esperando verlos, diciendo:

- No creo que pudiesen perderse estos dos mierdecillas.

- Tendrían que perderse con la velocidad que ha tomado este barco… ¡Yo ho!

- Es cierto. Luffy no puede nadar por su habilidad, y Zoro no puede seguir una ruta recta ni siquiera en un corredor largo.

Mientras ellos estaban hablando de esto, desde la distancia estaban viendo un punto claro que estaba acercándose en el cielo. Usopp agudiza su vista y se coloca los miradores, para ver mejor desde la distancia y se da cuenta que estaban viniendo despedidos estos dos locos.

- Ahí viene… ¡Son Luffy y Zoro!

Quitándose los miradores, Usopp al igual que Sanji y Brook se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando desde lo lejos, hasta que de pronto estos dos nakamas se aproximaban con gran velocidad hacia ellos, gritando para liberar energía a la distancia. Nami se sorprende por esto, y los ve acercarse hacia la cubierta, estando más cerca y a la vista, seguido de un enorme impacto contra la cubierta del barco, cerca del palo mayor.

El polvo salió levantado por todos lados, provocando un estruendo en todo el barco. Todos se aproximaron ante ellos, saliendo Franky y Chopper a la superficie para ver qué fue lo que pasó, y ahí estaban todos, rodeando a donde cayeron Zoro y Luffy. Cuando el humo se disipó, se mostraron estos dos nakamas, ahí casi inconscientes. Zoro estaba acostado encima de Luffy, siendo por una de las pocas veces en la que no recibe el impacto de lleno, pero igual estaba adolorido e inmóvil.

- Juro que… un día de estos… te mataré, Luffy.

A los pocos minutos, todos estaban reunidos en el césped del Sunny Go, viendo como Chopper estaba atendiendo los golpes de la cabeza de Zoro, el cual estaba muy relajado esta vez.

- ¿Y quiénes eran estos sujetos? ¿Y por qué dijeron que estábamos entrando en su territorio?

Nami estaba revisando los mapas que tenía guardado en su habitación, tratando de descifrar que clase de isla es a la que estaban por aproximarse.

- No sé a qué lugar nos estamos aproximando, pero sea como sea me sorprende que existan esta clase de piratas territoriales.

Sanji enciende un cigarro y se sienta al lado de Nami y de Usopp, diciendo:

- Se supone que los piratas no son territoriales… a menos que seas de una división de uno de los cuatro Yonkous.

- Esos sí son territoriales. El único que conocimos como territorial fue Barbablanca. El resto ni siquiera se sabe de su paradero.

- Pero el punto de Nami san es que no sabemos si estamos entrando en un territorio gobernado por uno de ellos.

Luffy estaba comiendo al lado de Robin, y parecía estar interesado en esto, preguntando:

- ¿Y a que isla nos estamos acercando, Nami?

- No lo sé, Luffy. Quizá sea una isla árida y arenosa como la de Arabasta… no sé cuantos litros de sudor pueda seguir derramando, pero este calor es insoportable.

- Ningún calor se comparará al nivel 3 de Impel Down… pero aun así, espero poder encontrar un oasis y poder beber algo de agua y andar encima de un camello.

Chopper estaba terminando de curar a Zoro, y le coloca una sutura en el pecho, mientras que el cazador de piratas se mantiene mirando hacia el cielo y pregunta:

- Pero, aun así seguimos en la anterior… ¿Quién carajos son esos Morerávi?

Ahí es cuando Robin recuerda todo lo que había visto anteriormente y responde la pregunta de Zoro, llevándose la mano al mentón, mirando a un lado.

- Creo que esos Morerávi son unos cazadores de recompensas quienes andan vagando por los mares, tratando de conquistar costas y saquear barcos mercantes… esos acorazados no parecen ser de ataques, parecen ser acorazados mercantes.

Zoro voltea hacia ella, y muy serio le pregunta:

- ¿Y por casualidad de la vida, sabrás más de ellos?

Bajando la mano de su mentón, la sensual morena se sienta de medio lado, recogiendo sus piernas, para inclinarse un poco más hacia la dirección del cazador de piratas, diciéndole:

- Puede que sean unos piratas que conquistaron territorios de la isla a la que nos estamos acercando, pero puede que nos topemos con una isla en donde se hallan conflictos peligrosos… podemos acercarnos a una guerra.

- Eso suena interesante, si lo ves como yo lo veo. Pero por ahora no me interesa involucrarme en una guerra, así que cuando lleguemos, tendremos que ver la manera de salir ilesos de esto.

- Eso dependerá, si nos encuentran como una amenaza.

Luffy estaba interesado en saber que podían hacer, pero de inmediato dice:

- ¿Y qué sugieres?

Robin voltea con el resto de sus nakamas, dándoles una buena recomendación en esta situación.

- Creo que como vimos a esos sujetos con esas apariencias, tendremos que mezclarnos entre los aldeanos usando sus mismas vestiduras, para no ser considerados como unas amenazas.

Sanji y Usopp comprenden esto, mientras que Franky estaba terminando de beberse siete frascos enormes de cola por el calor, preguntando:

- ¿Y crees que con eso podemos mezclarnos? ¿No pueden ser estos unos piratas comunes?

- No, Franky. Cuando encuentras a un Morerávi como este y te dice que estás invadiendo su territorio, es porque ellos son demasiados quienes han controlado esa área… y si se trata de una isla, quizá sean peores.

Zoro se coloca su camisa verde encima, sondándose los huesos del cuello para preguntarle a Robin:

- Entonces… ¿Estaremos entrando en una isla en medio de una guerra?

- No creo que sea de guerra, Zoro. Quizá sea de un conflicto peor que eso… un Estado de excepción.

Pero cuando estaban aun hablando, Brook desde la proa llama a grandes voces, diciendo:

- ¡Oi, Luffy san! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

De inmediato se levantaron todos después de Luffy, para irse a la proa del Sunny Go, mirando cómo estaban acercándose a una isla desértica y arenosa como la de Arabasta, pero con un enorme rio que estaba desembocando hacia el mar. Usopp se coloca sus lentes, para detallar más de cerca que había una enorme entrada, con un arco de piedra de casi 80 metros de alto y 100 de ancho. Las rejas eran de metales dorados que estaban abiertas hacia afuera, y una enorme inscripción en el dintel del arco.

- Luffy… estamos entrando a un territorio vigilado… parece ser que tendremos que hacer lo que dice Robin.

Seguido de esto, cada uno de ellos se miraron a los ojos y se cambiaron de ropajes. A los minutos, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban vestidos como si fuesen unos nativos de esa región, como si fuesen árabes que merodean el desierto del Sahara.

Las chicas estaban vestidas como danzarinas pitonisas para la alegría de Sanji, el cual parecía estar desangrándose. El barco se aproximó a la entrada de la isla árida y arenosa, cruzando el enorme arco que Usopp miró desde la distancia. Luffy estaba sorprendido, diciendo:

- Miren nada más… parece ser que estaremos involucrados en una nueva aventura.

Al instante, Robin aparece con un libro y se coloca en medio de su capitán y el cazador de piratas, diciéndole:

- Ya sé en donde estamos, chicos… estamos entrando en la isla comercial de los principales inciensos, destilerías de los mejores vinos de uvas y duraznos, y lo peor… de esclavos jóvenes para la explotación por parte del Gobierno Mundial… estamos en Sartjáhn.

Sorpresa, ya que después de todo no estarían alejándose demasiado del peligro que les estaba por llegar. Sartjáhn, una isla desértica que les estaría acercando a una verdad muy difícil de sobrellevar y quizá a un misterio inimaginable que ahora los Sombreros de Paja estaban por cruzar, ignorando que quizá ellos sean la amenaza principal.


	4. El Secreto Místico

Ahí estaba un enorme río que desembocaba hacia afuera de ese lugar desértico y árido. Ahí estaban unos enormes barcos anclados en las orillas de este gran caudal, igualmente de la orilla del otro lado. Ahí también estaban formidables edificaciones cupulares, esfinges colosales que vigilaban la entrada como si fuesen dos guardianes que bendecían la protección del ancho desierto. Y por supuesto, una tierra completamente desconocida para los Sombreros de Paja, quienes estaban entrando en sus aguas territoriales.

El Sunny Go marchaba a lenta velocidad por ese vasto río, mostrando a unos de ellos sorprendidos y otros calmados, por no saber en donde estarían entrando. Luffy, como siempre suele ser habitual, estaba deseando pisar tierra, maravillado de ver las enormes esfinges que se alzaban imponentes desde su distancia.

- ¡Oh, pero que pasada! ¡Qué animales tan grandes son estos!

Ahí es cuando Usopp se le acerca, dándole toques con el codo en el brazo, aclarándole la situación:

- No son animales, son edificios en base a eso.

- Sí, pero de igual manera me quiero subir a uno de ellos…

Inmediatamente, Nami le hala del cachete, estirando con gran fuerza, para enseriarse diciéndole:

- Primero que nada, te diré de una vez que si te atreves a meternos en problemas porque eres tan estúpido que no te puedes controlar, te ahogaré en el retrete del Sunny… ¿Te quedarás calmado y sin hacer ninguna estupidez?

- Sí, Nami… ya suelta mi cara.

Ella lo hace y pareció como un enorme latigazo que le golpeaba al capitán, tirándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, Sanji enciende un cigarro y pregunta a Robin:

- Robin chan, dijiste que teníamos que tener cuidado de no parecer amenaza ante ellos, ¿No?

- Así es, Sanji. Parece ser que si vamos a pisar tierra, ya estaremos siendo observados y si acaso no nos llevemos la sorpresa de ver marines por esta zona.

- Marines y Morerávis por otro lado… ¿Habrá de seguro una guerra?

- Probablemente, pero al mismo tiempo debemos actuar como que no sabemos nada y cubrir nuestra apariencia en medio de este calor abrasador.

Aunque todo esto parecía ser un enorme desafío para los chicos, Zoro era el que estaba ansioso de toparse con un enemigo fuerte para probar su valía, y su fortaleza renovada. Ahí estaba sosteniendo una de sus katanas por el mango, para suspirar diciendo:

- ¿Y qué importa si somos o no una amenaza? Si nos atacan, debemos responder… y responderemos con la victoria.

Nami se cruza de brazos y le reprocha a Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿No escuchaste que dije que debemos evitar problemas? Parece que no sabes otra cosa que no sea pelear.

- Lo que sé es que no buscaré problemas, porque quiero resguardar a mis nakamas de un peligro mayor, y lo segundo… no eres la capitana para dar órdenes.

Sanji se enoja por esto, pero Franky interviene para evitar un conflicto, diciendo:

- Muy bien, dejemos los ánimos para el peligro que nos podamos topar cuando descendamos de este barco… lo primero que debemos hacer es anclar en un puerto seguro.

Todos estos chicos alzaron las miradas a sus alrededores a ver si encontraban un lugar peculiar, pero a medida que estaban entrando más por el río, dejando la puerta atrás, estaban viendo la ciudad de las costas de un lado al otro lado. Luffy estaba mirando hacia la derecha y ve un puerto que parecía ser muy animado, señalándolo de inmediato:

- ¡Allá será en donde anclaremos!

De inmediato, el barco se fue acercando hacia un puerto en donde estaban otros acorazados como los que atacaron antes de llegar. Se colocaron en medio de dos grandes acorazados, y uno a uno fueron descendiendo del barco, pero Usopp piensa que es seguro que el barco quede asegurado con algunos adentro.

- Oi, esperen… no podemos dejar el barco solo.

Luffy voltea hacia el Sunny y sonríe, para detenerse de sus pasos en el muelle, indicando quienes saldrían y quienes se quedarían.

- Vale… Franky, Chopper y Brook… ustedes tres cuidarán la nave.

Los tres nakamas estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, regresando de nuevo al Sunny, mientras que Nami se le acerca a Luffy, sugiriéndole una idea:

- Creo que debemos separarnos en grupos de tres personas. Tres estaremos buscando información de este lugar.

- Me parece bien… Sanji, Usopp y tú averiguarán que pasa en este lugar, mientras que Robin, Zoro y yo iremos a comer algo porque me muero de hambre.

- ¡Ocúpate de otra cosa que no sea comer!

Robin se ríe por esto y se acerca a Luffy, para colocarle la mano al hombro a su capitán, sonriéndole y diciéndole a su nakama enojada.

- No te preocupes, Nami… yo me ocuparé de cuidar bien a nuestro capitán.

- Al menos puedo confiar en ti, porque ni siquiera en ese tarado que se pierde a dónde va caminando, puedo hacerlo.

Zoro se enoja, cruzándose de brazos, soportando las burlas de Sanji y de Usopp. Inmediatamente el grupo se dividió, separándose y yendo a cada lugar distinto, siendo el grupo de Nami los que cruzan el río para el otro lado, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba en aquella dirección.

Luffy los ve irse y se cruza de brazos, acomodándose el velo en su cabeza, diciendo:

- Bien, ya es hora… Robin, Zoro… veamos que pasa en este lugar, y luego de eso vamos a comer.

Y así, sin previo aviso, el capitán de los sombreros de paja estaba caminando calmado hacia las calles de esa enorme aldea del lado derecho del río, siendo seguido por Zoro, quien se cruza de brazos pensando en la idea de tener que soportar a este tarado. Pero de pronto, Robin estaba caminando a su lado, con el manto cubriendo enteramente su cuerpo, dejándose un velo encima de su cabello.

- Quizá debamos darle de comer a Luffy, antes de investigar, ¿No crees?

Pareciéndole bien la idea de Robin, sin ánimos de siquiera tener que responderle de mala gana, Zoro asiente con su cabeza ante tal situación.

- Creo que es mejor… solamente así podremos hacer lo que piensas hacer.

- Bien, sigamos a Luffy y no te me pierdas de vista, porque es difícil tener que encontrarte entre tantos aldeanos.

- ¿Qué no me pierda?

- Sí, eso mismo… allá va Luffy

Esto sí lo incomodó al punto de tener que caminar al lado de ella, refunfuñando enojado. Robin parecía disfrutar un poco la molestia que le estaba demostrando el peliverde, el cual decía:

- Yo no me pierdo… todos ustedes se desaparecen de mi vista.

Robin se rió por esto, como si lo que dijo le hubiese causado gracia, aunque este chico no lo veía como tal, sino que desvió el rostro al otro lado de donde estaba caminando Robin, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Ya va a empezar con sus tonterías" "Como detesto que haga eso"

Estos dos pudieron alcanzar a Luffy, el cual por su propio olfato estaba guiándose directamente a una posada a la distancia. Las calles de ese pueblo, estaban muy tranquilas y sin nada de qué preocuparse. Muchos hombres y mujeres caminando de un lado a otro; otros sujetos llevando sus camellos y sus caballos; niños que estaban caminando al lado de sus padres y mucho ánimo alrededor de ellos.

Estos tres caminaban como si nada, pensando que estaban inmiscuyéndose en un lugar tranquilo, lejos de ser una amenaza. Zoro estaba sintiendo demasiado calor con sus vestiduras negras tradicionales de Sartjáhn; y a su lado Robin vistiendo una blanca falda larga como una danzarina agorera del desierto, mostrando su vientre y la mayoría de su cuerpo, portando a su vez un ligero brasier blanco, de encajes dorados en la parte inferior de sus enormes pechos, tímidamente asomados bajo el manto negro que cubría su cuerpo. Luffy se veía igual que Zoro, pero un poco más descuidado, diciendo:

- Con tanto calor, creo que quizá tenga que beber demasiada agua antes que ingerir demasiada comida.

Sin embargo al estar entrando en esa posada, estos tres sintieron el silencio del resto de los aldeanos que los miraron como si fuesen extraños, pero regresaron a lo suyo, ignorándolos por completo. Zoro mira a Robin y le indica que se sentasen en una mesa que estaba a la distancia para que diesen de comer al desgraciado de Luffy. Tomaron una mesa y se quedaron en silencio, viendo como a los minutos, el posadero del lugar estaba trayendo comida, que de inmediato comenzaba a ser devorada por Luffy.

- ¡Qué genial! ¡Esto sabe a gloria divina!

Robin estaba sentada en el rincón y Zoro de frente a ella, dándole la espalda al resto de los que estaban ahí.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí… es hora que comiences a hacer lo que sabes hacer, ¿No?

- Quizá, pero ya me adelanté y no he escuchado de parte de nadie, nada interesante.

Unas cuantas orejas fleur aparecieron en lugares estratégicamente invisibles que percibían todo lo que estaban hablando, aunque nada era útil como información. Zoro estaba bebiendo algo de sidra tradicional del lugar, y alzaba su mirada hacia la arqueóloga de los sombreros de paja, la cual estaba con sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en escuchar algo interesante.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, Zoro fue desviando poco a poco los ojos a los enormes pechos de la sensual morena, como si estuviese cayendo cautivo a los encantos de una agorera de las dunas. Meneando la cabeza repentinamente ante esto, se enoja un poco por esto, y mira hacia Luffy, diciendo:

- Debería concentrarme en otra cosa.

Pero Luffy alza la mirada con la boca llena, diciendo:

- ¿Qué dififte fogo?

- Nada, olvídalo… aquí parece que no encontraremos nada.

El capitán de los Sombreros de Paja traga de inmediato lo que estaba comiendo, para preguntarle a su nakama:

- ¿Te molesta algo? Termínate tu bebida y pide otra.

- No es eso, solo que…

Y cuando decía esto, Robin le hace chitar para llamar su atención, quedando estos dos chicos, callados cuando ella les dice:

- Silencio… parece que he percibido algo.

Inmediatamente por la puerta principal, estaban entrando aproximadamente siete guardianes reales de los cuales al principio estaban en el enorme palacio del sultán. Dos de ellos estaban enojados caminando hacia la barra, exigiendo bebidas para sus cansadas gargantas, mientras que uno de ellos estaba hablando con otro de sus compañeros.

Robin abre los ojos y hace desaparecer las orejas fleur de todos lados, para desviar su atención específicamente hacia estos guardias reales. De inmediato, ella les dice a sus nakamas:

- Esos sujetos que entraron, son guardias reales de un sultán de la región.

Zoro y Luffy fueron volteando disimuladamente para detallarlos bien de arriba abajo, y cuando Luffy regresa su atención a la comida de nuevo, el cazador de piratas fruncía el ceño, preguntando a su sensual nakama:

- ¿Un sultán? ¿Conoces quien puede ser ese sultán?

- No lo sé, pero si hay unos de esos que portan semejantes armamentos, que llevan todo ese oro sujeto en sus cinturones y que entran despreciando al resto de los aldeanos; tiene que haber un sultán o un emir demasiado rico en esta región.

- Ya veo… entonces, ¿De qué están hablando?

- Lo averiguaré.

Ahí en donde estaba sentada, Robin cruza sus antebrazos y hace surgir unas cuantas orejas cerca de donde estos guardias reales estaban conversando y escucha una conversación que comenzaba de la siguiente manera, por boca de uno de esos guardias.

- Logramos ir durante toda la noche por el desierto, para tratar de encontrar a esa hechicera, y de tantos oasis que estaban diseminados por todo el desierto, no se vio señal de la ramera.

Otro de los guardias estaba bebiendo una enorme botella de cuero de un brebaje peculiar, diciendo:

- Pero se ha llevado los secretos… y si no hallamos a esa mujer, antes de que pasen los siete días, el poderoso sultán hará rodar nuestras cabezas.

- Eso jamás. Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir la ruta que ella tomó. No puede desaparecerse.

- Y si lo hizo, es porque de seguro los cuervos han picado sus ojos y se devoraron sus carnes en el medio de la nada… nadie sobrevive una marcha de doce horas en el desierto, sin agua alguna y sin un manto para cubrirte del calor de la mañana y del frío de la noche.

Así mismo, los guardias se levantan de sus puestos y todos juntos se disponen a continuar con la pesquisa, luego de haber comprado suministros para su viaje. Robin hace desaparecer sus orejas fleur y se queda pensativa, frunciendo el ceño por un instante.

- Qué extraño…

Zoro en seguida percibe esto y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste, mujer?

- Parece ser que estos guardias reales están buscando a una fugitiva del sultán… creo que, deberíamos ver que pasa aquí.

- ¿Por qué la buscan?

- Al parecer se ha robado algo de mucho valor del sultán, y este lo quiere de vuelta… sin duda alguna, algo pasa en esta isla y lo deberíamos averiguar.

Luffy estaba de acuerdo con este punto que le había dado Robin, pero sin embargo, Zoro no estaba muy satisfecho con nada de esto, y suspira de manera arrogante diciendo:

- ¡Qué tonterías! Unos sujetos persiguiendo a una simple mujer… y no la pueden atrapar.

Y es cuando sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido, detrás de donde estaba sentado el cazador de piratas, un viejo comienza a reírse por esto, tras haberse empinado una botella de un licor desconocido. Zoro y Robin voltean hacia este anciano y le escuchan colocar la botella en la mesa, para suspirar diciendo:

- No es una simple mujer la que están buscando estos guardias, señor.

El anciano permanece de espaldas, y Robin dirige su mirada hacia Zoro, el cual estaba regresando a la mesa, sonriendo y diciéndole:

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que pasa aquí?

- Todos conocemos a nuestro poderosos sultán, Sharhamán… y conocemos que de entre tantos placeres que se da en la vida, está el de tener harenes de hermosas doncellas que compra en el mercado de esclavos… y por supuesto, el conocimiento de la magia que son escritas por escribanos de épocas pasadas.

- Ya veo… ¿Cuál de todos le causa problemas?

- Ambas.

La atención de Robin se centró en este anciano que continuaba bebiendo este licor como si nada, de nuevo. Sin duda alguna, Zoro estaba interesándose en la historia y pregunta:

- ¿Ambas qué?

- El sultán perdió ambas… una doncella que tomó un libro de secretos profundos para la mente de cualquier persona… ella huyó del palacio anoche, y aun los guardias reales continúan buscando rastro alguno de esa mujer, porque no solo era una doncella que bailaba el shimmy y seducía con sus encantos, sino que era una guerrera que tomó lo prohibido para revelar sus conocimientos.

- Eso quiere decir, que ha caído en manos equivocadas… y si cae en otras manos peores, todo será aun peor, ¿No es así?

Ahí es cuando Robin se siente interesada en saber algo al respecto y pregunta:

- Pero si ese libro peligroso de secretos inconmensurables ha caído en sus manos, ¿Por qué es tan peligrosa para el sultán?

El anciano se detuvo en su bebida, porque no se esperó esta pregunta tan directa que le hizo Robin. Colocando la botella en la mesa, se llevó la mano al rostro estando de espaldas a ellos, diciendo:

- Porque ella no es una danzarina de harenes… ella puede usar esa magia en su contra, chantajeándolo con un peligro mucho mayor.

- Ya veo… ¿Hay otras personas interesadas en esta situación, no?

- Demasiadas personas que quieren ese poder, y no son solo los Morerávi o corruptos marines… hay personas muy peligrosas en este mundo, y sin que ustedes se den cuenta, han llegado para poder encontrarla. Ella es la conocedora de sus secretos, ella es la traductora de lo prohibido, ella es la emisaria de lo arcano…

Inmediatamente, el anciano barbudo decide voltear hacia donde estaban estos tres sentados, mostrando su rostro con heridas en todos lados, diciendo:

- … ella es la musa antigua.

Por extraño que pareciese, ya Zoro estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento al igual que Robin, porque este anciano conocía demasiadas cosas que ellos estaban descubriendo sorprendidos en la mañana de hoy. Robin comenzaba a entretejer toda esta historia, pero pregunta:

- Y si sabes todo esto, que parece ser un secreto de generaciones peligrosas y pasadas… ¿Por qué nos lo cuentas a nosotros?

- Muy simple, mujer pirata…

Cuando dijo esto, todos los sujetos que estaban dentro de la taberna, se levantaron de sus puestos, sacando sus armas y preparándose para atacarlos. El número de todos los sujetos armados eran un total de 80 guerreros, quienes estaban sacándose los velos para mostrar sus vestiduras típicas de los guardias reales del sultán. Este anciano estaba riéndose, pero termina la frase diciendo:

- … porque sé que van a morir y no saldrán de este lugar con vida… en nombre del poderoso sultán Sharhamán, nosotros sus guardias reales, nos encargaremos de silenciarlos y de cobrar las recompensas que hay en sus cabezas, y son muy enumerativas… Cazador de Piratas Roronoa Zoro, Niña Demonio Nico Robin, y por supuesto… Capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, Monkey D Luffy.

Estos tres chicos fueron descubiertos. Sin duda alguna había que hacer algo para atacar, aunque Zoro ya tenía dos katanas desenvainadas en sus manos, solo que aun no se habían dado cuenta, porque permanecía sentado en silencio. Robin se va levantando poco a poco, echándose el manto hacia atrás, exhibiendo su hermoso cuerpo para tener mejor movilidad con sus brazos.

Luffy se iba a levantar para pelear también, pero la sensual arqueóloga le coloca la mano en el hombro y lo hace sentarse de nuevo, diciéndole con una bella sonrisa en su rostro:

- No, Luffy… continúa comiendo, déjanos a Zoro y a mí encargarnos de esto.

Oyendo esto, Luffy sonríe gustoso y continúa comiendo como si nada ocurriese, mientras que Robin le pasa por detrás, para colocarse a un lado del cazador de piratas, el cual ya estaba en guardia con dos de sus katanas desenvainadas.

El anciano se levanta en silencio y con pasos lentos, se dirige hacia la salida, diciéndole al resto de sus guardias reales la siguiente orden:

- Mátenlos a todos.

Así que para cuando estaba cruzando la puerta de la salida, los demás guardias reales se encendieron de ira y corrieron hacia donde estaban Zoro y Robin, los cuales se pusieron en guardia. El cazador de piratas se contrae con sus músculos y hace la posición de uno de los ataques más comunes de los que siempre hace.

- Santouryu: ¡Oni Giri!

Su ataque le llevó a correr apresurado contra estos guardias, diezmando a la mitad de todos ellos, pero Robin cruza sus antebrazos y somete a todos estos sujetos, produciendo asombro al anciano que los confrontó primero. Ella lo ve irse y dice a sí misma:

- Tú no irás a ningún lado…

De repente dos antebrazos salieron del suelo y le sujetaron ambas piernas, inmovilizándolo para caerse contra el suelo. El peliverde envaina sus katanas, dejando la Sandai desenvainada, para irse acercando poco a poco a donde estaba el viejo. Robin hace retorcer a los demás guardias reales, haciéndolos dejar inconscientes y lisiados en el suelo, para caminar con pasos suaves hacia donde estaba Zoro.

- Esto no fue tan difícil como creía.

- Bah, por lo menos esperaba un poco más de acción… esto fue decepcionantemente fácil.

Los dos nakamas caminaron hacia el anciano, siendo Zoro el que lo toma de la nuca para alzarlo con una mano, colocando el filo de la katana en el cuello, mostrándole una expresión demoníaca en su rostro, que le hizo asustar de miedo.

- Anciano insolente, ¿Acaso ignoraste la clase de piratas que somos? No somos cualquier endeble pendejo con el que te cruzas en el camino… somos piratas de la banda de Sombreros de Paja.

Robin se acerca de frente al anciano y toma una silla, para sentarse cómodamente, mirándose las uñas con mucha delicadeza, comenzando lo que parecería ser un interrogatorio sencillo.

- Quiero que comprendas una cosa especifica, anciano… solo tendrás la oportunidad de responder de manera correcta, y si no lo haces, ese hombre no dudará dos veces para degollarte como si fueses un carnero… así que más vale que uses tu valentía para hablar, como lo hiciste unos minutos antes, porque lo vas a necesitar.

Esperando respuesta de este anciano, ambos nakamas ven que asiente con la cabeza, para dar inicio al interrogatorio. Robin solo tenía una pregunta en su mente, y la hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Quién es esa musa antigua de la que hablas?

El anciano estaba tragando saliva de manera áspera, suspirando de miedo por lo ocurrido. Pensó de inmediato que lo mejor era responder con sabiduría y hacer caso a lo que le estaban diciendo.

- La musa antigua es una mujer dotada de conocimientos antiguos, y de lo prohibido por el gobierno mundial, que usa todo para venderle todo lo que el mundo desea saber.

- Con conocimiento antiguo, ¿Te refieres a los Poneglyph?

- No sé qué es eso, pero si se trata de escrituras y misterios prohibidos para el resto del mundo, eso es algo que ella sabe y conoce muy bien.

- ¿Y de donde es ella?

- Nadie lo sabe con seguridad… pero lo seguro es que es capaz de usar su poder para obtener los conocimientos del mundo entero… y eso la hace muy peligrosa.

Habiendo tenido suficiente de lo escuchado, Robin mira a Zoro y le hace una seña para que hiciese el resto de todo. El cazador de piratas envaina su katana y sonríe nada más, pero lo que hace luego es alzar al anciano hacia arriba para impactarle la cabeza con gran fuerza contra la madera del suelo, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

Este se limpia las manos y se muestra también interesado en la conversación que ella tuvo, pero pregunta lo siguiente:

- Si esa mujer es alguien peligrosa pro sus conocimientos… ¿Eso te hace peligrosa en este lugar?

- Probablemente sea cierto, Zoro. Pero si este anciano me reconoció, cualquiera que lo haga, me puede hacer daño de inmediato.

- No si yo lo puedo evitar.

A los segundos de estos dos nakamas dijeron cosas importantes referentes a un peligro venidero, Luffy se levanta de la silla en la que había comido bastante, para rascarse la panza y suspirar diciendo:

- Que comida me he hartado… ahora sí podemos irnos.

Luffy se dirige hacia donde estaban Robin y Zoro, siendo estos tres los que salen de esa taberna tras haber provocado un escándalo. A medida que iban saliendo, Robin es quien percibe un silencio entero, ya que cuando estaba mirando a sus dos nakamas, estos hablaban y conversaban como si nada, pero no les podía escuchar.

De pronto un aire caliente le pasa de frente, haciendo que se detenga en sus pasos, para escuchar una voz en el viento de una mujer que le estaba diciendo:

- "Oh, Musa, cuéntame acerca de aquellos que viajan a lo largo y a lo ancho del Nuevo Mundo"

Inmediatamente todo vuelve a la normalidad y Robin se veía muy impresionada por esto, pero viendo que sus dos nakamas estaban caminando a una distancia, ella corre hacia ellos para alcanzarles como si no hubiese pasado nada. Aun así, conociendo una verdad, cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar de ahora en adelante, solo sería producto de un misterio más grande.


	5. La Danza de la Momia

Del otro lado del enorme caudal del enorme río del Sartjáhn, el otro grupo de tres de búsqueda estaba adentrándose a una peculiar aldea similar a la que estaba del otro lado de donde estaban Luffy, Zoro y Robin. Ahí estaban caminando en medio de los tranquilos pobladores textiles, Sanji, Nami y Usopp.

A medida que se adentraban a la aldea para buscar alguna idea de lo que ocurre en este lugar, al menos aliviados de no tener que andar lidiando con problemáticos como Luffy, la navegante de los Sombreros de Paja estaba muy contenta, expresándole a sus nakamas la alegría de poder entrar sin ser reconocidos.

- Esto es mejor que nunca… sin Luffy para meternos en problemas.

Usopp tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos al igual que Sanji, andando con ese calor terrible que les hacía sudar por debajo de sus túnicas de jeques.

- Detesto este calor. Desearía estar en una piscina o en una isla gélida, pero desgraciadamente eso no es posible.

- Lo será posible cuando dejes de quejarte como un idiota.

- Además, ¿No te gustaría ver mujeres danzando con poca ropa o bañándose en medio de este calor?

La nariz de Sanji poco a poco estaba comenzando a sangrar cuando escuchó esto, cosa que le hizo poner sus ojos acorazonados, mientras que a un lado de ellos, Nami estaba frunciendo el ceño muy enojada.

- Estos idiotas.

De pronto, cuando ellos cruzaban una calle en donde estaban muchos mercaderes principales, aparecieron guardias reales cabalgando con tanta prisa que casi se atropellaban a Usopp de no ser por Sanji que le sujetó de la túnica, echándolo hacia atrás.

Los guardias reales se veían enojados y ansiosos de llegar hacia donde iban, puesto que uno de ellos dice:

- ¡Abran paso al sultán! ¡Muévanse bastardos miserables!

De pronto, estos tres nakamas vieron que detrás de otros guardias reales, estaba viniendo un carruaje atado de tres caballos, con dos soldados armados en las riendas y detrás de ellos, el susodicho sultán del palacio que apareció desde el principio de la historia. Nami lo estaba mirando y dijo a Sanji:

- Este debe ser un sujeto muy rico… quizá tenga oro y dinero como nunca.

- No lo sabemos, Nami san. Hay que tener cuidado en esta tierra extranjera.

La apariencia del sultán era de un sujeto enorme y gordo como de tres metros de altura. Posaba con sus vestiduras reales, llegando específicamente hacia una columna de piedra en donde varias vías arenosas se conectaban entre sí. Descendiendo de su carruaje tirado por caballos, portaba un enorme papel en la mano, para acercarse al muro. Usopp estaba interesado en escuchar lo que estaba pasando, acercándose un poco más hacia el lugar, seguido de sus dos nakamas a su espalda.

- Veremos qué dirá este gordo apestoso.

- Quizá tengas razón, Usopp… ciertas cosas como estas son las que preocupan demasiado.

Pero el enorme sultán grasiento, se rasca la panza y llega a la columna de piedra, colocando un enorme pergamino que parecía un edicto, pero del otro lado un cartel de recompensa en donde estaba la imagen de la misma mujer que irrumpió en el palacio de este hombre. Hecho esto, el sultán llamado Sharhamán voltea hacia su gente y dice:

- ¡Pueblo de Mahvet! ¡Escuchen mis palabras y procuren no olvidarlas nunca en sus asquerosas y patéticas vidas!

Indudablemente, la gente de ese pueblo a las orillas del gran río, se fueron acercando más hacia donde estaba este sultán. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos estaban atentos a la palabra de este hombre poderoso en oro y en guerreros peligrosos, quien seguía diciendo:

- En la noche de ayer, una maldita ramera irrumpió en mi palacio real… robó un articulo muy preciado, y huyó por su vida… el edicto que está a mi espalda, es uno en donde por orden y voluntad de su señor de esta isla, o sea yo; declara que todo aquel que vea a esta criminal que está en este cartel…

De inmediato señala el cartel pegado al muro, en donde muchos fijaron sus miradas.

- … será recompensado con grandes riquezas en oro, y se le asignará una semana de eterno placer y lujos… pero si desean ayudar en la perdida de esta desgraciada ramera, le será quitada la vida por cualquiera de ustedes y todas sus posesiones pasarán a ser mías y sus hijos serán esclavos eternos…

Los aldeanos que estaban escuchando esto, se llenaron de temor susurrando en medio de todos, cosa que por extraño que parezca, ya estaba molestando a Sanji, el cual fue contenido por la mismísima Nami, que le hacía gestos de no hacer nada. Sharhamán estaba haciendo callar a la gente, diciéndoles:

- ¡Silencio, ratas callejeras! Todo aquel que fraternice con esta perra, será asesinado y sus cabezas colgadas en astas a la orilla del río.

De pronto unos aldeanos estaban inconformes con esta decisión del sultán y demostraban sus enojos, hablando en respuesta en medio de cuchicheos. Sharhamán se enoja mucho más por esto, y ordena a sus guardias diciéndoles:

- ¡Que todos estos bastardos se arrodillen ante mí!

Los guardias reales descienden de sus caballos y arremeten contra la turba que se acercó a escuchar las palabras del sultán, haciendo que todos se arrodillasen a la fuerza. Golpes estaban sobrando ante esa situación, pero lo peor no era eso sino que algunos insertaban sus espadas con los que se resistían, matándolos delante de sus propios hijos o esposas.

Nami no lo podía creer. Estaba contemplando a un hombre cruel que usaba su poder para arremeter contra el pueblo, comprendiendo las palabras de Robin cuando dijo que estarían entrando a una isla que se encuentra en estado de excepción. Pero cuando todos estaban arrodillándose, llega el momento de estos tres nakamas que no sabían qué hacer en ese momento, hasta que Usopp se arrodilla diciéndoles:

- Chicos, háganlo también… no tenemos que causar problemas, y menos ser descubiertos.

Nami hizo caso a Usopp y se arrodilló en seguida, escondiendo su rostro con el mismo velo que no dejaba ver el rostro. Justamente cuando todos estaban arrodillados, el sultán Sharhamán se estaba alegrando y extendía sus brazos, riéndose con gran desprecio diciendo a grandes voces ante todos los doblegados:

- ¡Ese es el valor de lo que ocurre en estas situaciones! ¡Eso es más sencillo que cualquier precio que pagar! ¡La muerte no es una opción cuando la naturaleza de los inferiores es arrodillarse ante los más poderosos! ¡La regla de la vida salvaje, y ustedes son débiles en comparación con…!

Justo cuando estaba diciendo esto, el sultán Sharhamán hace silencio al ver entre todos los arrodillados, uno de ellos que permanecía de pie y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, escondiendo su rostro en el velo que tapaba su cabeza.

Basta decir que el enojo de este sultán fue tan grande que de inmediato comenzó a maldecir a este hombre a grandes voces, descendiendo a lentos pasos.

- ¡Desgraciado inferior! ¡Arrodíllate ante mí y adórame como a un dios!

Pero el que resultó estar de pie, era el mismísimo Sanji que al ver que este anciano se estaba acercando, levanta un poco la mirada y escupe la colilla de cigarro al frente, haciendo un rápido movimiento corriendo de un solo paso hacia este sujeto, alzando la pierna derecha para proporcionarle una fuerte patada en la cara, haciéndolo volar contra una vivienda de barro coloquial.

Los guardias se asombran de ver la velocidad de este sujeto que se acercó sin que ellos lo percibiesen, pero de pronto Sanji se quita el velo de la cabeza y enciende otro cigarro para expedir el humo ante la mirada fija de donde salió volando el grasiento sultán, diciendo:

- Yo no me arrodillo ante nadie… solo me arrodillo ante las mujeres.

Nami y Usopp estaban sorprendidos de ver esto, pensando que estaban perdidos por esta reacción que hizo Sanji ante tal situación.

- Maldito sea ese loco.

- Sanji kun, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

En seguida, Sanji voltea hacia los guardias reales que estaban armados hasta los dientes, quienes corrían con gran velocidad hacia donde estaba este sujeto, preparados para matarlo con gran rapidez. El cocinero de los Sombreros de Paja se mete el cigarro de nuevo en la boca, y recibe al primero de los guardias con una enorme patada en la cara, que le reventó la mandíbula.

Los demás guardias estaban atentos ante el poder de este sujeto, que les llamaba atrayéndolos con los dedos.

- ¿Quién será el siguiente de todos ustedes, patéticos cobardes?

Dos de los guardias iniciaron este ataque que Sanji evadió alejándose hacia atrás, para luego acercarse con la ayuda del Sky Walk, pateándole la cara a uno, girando a un lado para golpear al otro con el otro pie. Todos los guardias se le lanzaron y fueron neutralizados todos de manera singular.

El primero de todos es pateado con gran fuerza en el estomago, dejándolo neutralizado en el suelo. El segundo de todos siente que los pies de Sanji le sujetan el cuello, en el mismo instante en el que gira hacia un lado, balanceándolo e impulsándolo con gran fuerza, expidiéndolo contra el resto de los guardias reales. Cayendo de pie, Sanji se prepara para atacar al resto.

- Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, cabrones.

Aprovechando de usar sus propias piernas sin necesidad de usar sus netas habilidades, Sanji corre hacia ellos y los neutraliza a todos, dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo, dejando que la arena que el viento se llevaba, les fuera sepultando. Nami y Usopp se levantan del suelo y dicen:

- Esto no es normal… al menos están todos neutralizados.

Pero Nami siente curiosidad de saber quién es la mujer del cartel de recompensa, por lo que llega al pilar de piedra y arranca el cartel, mirando el nombre de Perséfone y la recompensa no de berries sino de peso en oro. Esto le sorprendió demasiado al punto de sentir que Usopp le llega a la espalda, diciéndole:

- Nami, tenemos que irnos de inmediato…

Nami se voltea y sus ojos estaban mostrando una imagen de oro que hizo que Usopp se asombrase.

- Usopp, tenemos que encontrar a esta mujer.

- ¡Mira tus ojos! Pero claro que no lo haremos.

De pronto cuando todo se normalizó, Sanji se da cuenta que todos los aldeanos se estaban levantando del suelo, tomando las armas de los guardias reales y sus respectivas lanzas, rodeándolos a todos. Estos tres nakamas se juntaron en el pilar y parecían notarlos a todos demasiado molestos, por lo que Usopp pregunta:

- No se ven contentos… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Uno de los aldeanos que estaba armado con una lanza, se asoma diciéndoles:

- Han golpeado a todos los guardias reales y al sultán de la región.

- ¿Y eso no es bueno?

- Los guardias reales nunca vienen a molestarnos a nosotros, puesto que cuando viene el sultán es para encontrar esclavas para su harén de prostitutas… ahora vendrán a esclavizarnos a todos, por venganza.

Esto hizo elevar las molestias de todos en el pueblo, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraño a Sanji, el cual estaba adelantándose ante todos, muy enojado diciendo:

- ¡A ver, atrévanse a atacarme! ¿Quién es el primero de todos?

Los aldeanos enojados se detienen en sus pasos y se quedan alertas, armados hasta los dientes para atacarlos, pero Nami se le acerca a Sanji por la espalda, calmándolo y diciéndole:

- Sanji kun, no es necesario que los ataques… son personas que están acostumbrados a lo que se hace aquí. Ellos son inocentes de la opresión que les aflige, pero son demasiado estúpidos para librarse por su propia cuenta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos entonces?

- Ya me encargué de eso.

Arriba de donde se encontraban ellos, estaba una nube creada por la misma Nami que provocó una leve tormenta de arena entre todos, obstaculizando la vista a quien estuviese ahí de pie. Sanji aprovecha esto y sujeta a sus dos nakamas, para salir volando con el Sky Walk lejos de ese lugar.

Estos aprovecharon para caer en otro sitio desconocido, escondidos en un callejón solitario cerca de la orilla del río. Nami estaba muy enojada, pero Usopp dice:

- No puede ser que seamos atacados por ayudarles en su miseria… ¿Acaso este lugar es tan miserable que nos vieron como amenazas?

- No me interesa, Usopp. Creo que deberíamos regresar con Robin y los demás.

- Quizá debamos ir al Sunny y esperar a que Robin regrese con los demás chicos.

Ahí es cuando Nami saca de nuevo el cartel de búsqueda que el sultán Sharhamán colocó en el pilar anterior, para analizar el rostro de esta mujer que tenía aspectos de una danzarina gitana. Sanji se da cuenta del cartel y mira a la mujer diciendo:

- Sea quien sea, esta mujer debe ser peligrosa para ser pagada con oro en su búsqueda… quizá hemos llegado a un momento muy malo en este pueblo.

- Lo que deberíamos hacer es regresar al Sunny, esperar que el Log Pose se cargue por completo y nos largamos de aquí… es una pérdida de tiempo averiguar algo que no parece ser necesario para encontrar.

La decisión de estos tres nakamas estaba muy precisa al punto de saber exactamente que sería lo que cada uno de ellos haría en tal situación. Sin duda alguna, estaban usando una balsa y regresaban de nuevo al Sunny Go para informar lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, del otro lado del río y lejos de este acontecimiento, estaban caminando Luffy, Zoro y Robin, cubriéndose con sus respectivas vestiduras para no ser descubiertos ante nadie y menos que supiesen que tres piratas peligrosos estaban ahí con ellos. A medida que caminaban, Zoro y Luffy estaban conversando como si nada, diciéndose entre ellos:

- Esos guardias eran unos enclenques… yo pude haber hecho un destello del Haki y se hubiese acabado todo.

- Pero de no haber sido por la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, jamás hubiésemos sabido de la presencia de un peligro mayor.

- Claro, es mejor joder con puños limpios. Así mola más.

A medida que ellos hablaban de manera peculiar, despreocupados de atacar sin medir las situaciones, atrás de ellos estaba caminando la seductora Robin, muy nerviosa por las palabras en el viento que escuchó. Quien sabía en realidad por qué pasaba esto, pero lo cierto es que ella no estaba segura pensando en que hay peligros mayores aquí.

Estaba caminando a espaldas de Zoro, y aun así sus ojos parecían ir vacíos ante el camino, como si no le importase nada. De pronto, ella parece percibir unos tambores que sonaban al compás de una música árabe y las cuerdas de un laúd y otros instrumentos que acompañan la melodía de esa música tradicional. Los chicos no notaban esto, pero Robin si lo estaba haciendo, deteniendo su cuerpo ante esto.

Zoro es quien percibe que ella se detiene y se para al igual que Luffy. Robin estaba con los ojos cerrados, direccionando su cabeza hacia la derecha, que era la dirección en donde había escuchado esta música, pero el cazador de piratas pregunta:

- ¡Oi, mujer! ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Robin no respondía nada ante esto, pero su cuerpo parecía estar en medio de un encantamiento singular que no era comprendido por nadie. De pronto, ella da un paso hacia la dirección aparente de donde se estaba escuchando la música, desviándose del camino que tomaban.

- Robin, ¿Qué te sucede?

Luffy no lo comprendía, pero Robin estaba caminando hacia otra dirección, y es cuando Zoro se le ocurre pensar en que no era ella misma.

- Parece ser que estuviese abducida y controlada en su mente.

- ¿Abducida?

- Sí, como si algo se apoderase de ella, haciéndole actuar de una manera impredecible.

- Ni siquiera tiene los ojos abiertos.

Estos dos seguían hablando y de inmediato ven que ella estaba caminando hacia otra dirección, perdiéndose entre las calles, pero estos dos deciden seguirle el paso, que parecía ser andada al son de la canción que ella escuchaba en su mente.

Quizá estaba controlada. Quizá la música jugaba un papel en ese acontecimiento, pero Robin no podía controlar sus movimientos, puesto que cruzó a un callejón para ir a una calzada de piedras, subiendo hacia otro sitio alto del lugar. Luffy y Zoro le estaban siguiendo con pasos lentos, diciéndose entre ellos:

- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le seguimos?

- Deberíamos hacerlo… quizá podamos encontrar algo a donde estemos yendo.

- Bien dicho.

Seguido de esto, vieron que su nakama a medida que iba caminando en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, iba levantando sus brazos con tal lentitud que hizo que sus dos nakamas seguidores pareciesen extrañarse por tal actitud. Robin estaba controlada, al punto de haber terminado de alzar sus manos con movimientos lentos como si fuese una mujer iniciando una danza seductora. Zoro no se explicaba nada de esto, pero a medida que iba acercándose hacia un lugar distinto en donde había una mezquita abierta, la música se hace más notable.

- Mira Luffy, ahí se oye música… ahí es a donde Robin no está llevando.

- ¿Por qué nos lleva hacia allá?

- No lo sé, pero siento que deberíamos seguirle hasta donde ella fuese. No me preguntes por qué pero tengo una corazonada que me dice que es mejor que lo hagamos.

Y así, sin más que decir, estos dos chicos estaban entrando a esa mezquita seguido de Robin, la cual en medio de su trance silencioso, se saca la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, quedándose en su brasier azul oscuro y su falda larga al mismo tono de color, sacándose su calzado, quedándose descalza y sacándose el velo de su cabeza.

Estos dos nakamas ven que entraron a un lugar de donde muchas de estas mujeres estaban danzando la misma música que Robin estaba escuchando, en el mismo trance musical que estaban sometidas. Muchas de las mujeres bailaban danzas serpenteantes y balanceaban sus brazos al compás de la música, pero de momento ocurre algo que llamó demasiado la atención de Zoro.

- Oi, Luffy… mira eso.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos nakamas se quedan de pie en la entrada de la mezquita, y ven como todas las mujeres se hacen a un lado, dejando pasar a Robin en medio de ellas, en silencio. Haciendo una pose extraña, la peculiar arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja, junta sus piernas y alza sus brazos hacia arriba, juntando sus manos para descender el rostro hacia abajo.

Un rayo de luz entra justo en el lugar de donde se encontraba parada la sensual morena, y las otras mujeres se arrodillan alrededor de Robin, dejándole un enorme espacio, agitando los brazos y cabezas de manera sincronizada. Luffy ve esto y se ríe, sentándose a un lado diciendo:

- Mira nada más… aquí ocurrirá algo divertido, de seguro.

Pero Zoro solo lleva su mano directamente hacia la empuñadura de una de sus katanas, esperando percibir con su Haki de la observación, lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo, aunque no percibía nada. De repente, ocurre lo que estaba por ocurrir. La música se intensificó mucho más con unos sujetos que estaban tocando los instrumentos alrededor de las danzarinas arrodilladas, comenzando el espectáculo.

Robin va levantando la cabeza con total lentitud, para ir moviendo su cadera al ritmo de los tambores, de manera tan lenta que estaba serpenteando todo su hermoso cuerpo. Mientras hacía esto, su torso, sus brazos y su cuello estaba danzando al compás de la música, sin mover sus piernas de donde estaba localizada, proporcionándole un equilibrio seductor en sus movimientos como si estuviese haciendo la danza de una momia. Zoro desvía su atención hacia donde estaba su nakama danzando y al igual que Luffy, pierde concentración a su alrededor y se sienta a un lado de su capitán, viendo fijamente como estaba danzando.

- Esto es… increíble.

En el escenario, Robin terminaba de mover su cuerpo para ir ralentizando la ondulación de su cuerpo, quedándose inmóvil finalmente. Pero cuando hizo esto, separó sus piernas y alzó una hacia un lado, meneando la cintura al instante en que estaba girando sus brazos, uno arriba y el otro hacia abajo. Ahí estaba, Robin dando la vuelta a medida que balanceaba sus caderas para agitar los adornos dorados de su cintura.

Luffy estaba riéndose y aplaudiendo como un idiota, pero Zoro estaba embelesado por la sensualidad de esta mujer, viendo como expresaba con los movimientos de sus caderas y brazos la música encantada. Robin aun seguía en su trance emocional, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos. Su danza estaba completándose con giros hacia los lados, pero de pronto estaba usando sus brazos para girarlos delante de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la distancia de sus nakamas, por sobre todo de Zoro el cual decía:

- Como me encanta esta mujer.

Ahí mismo Luffy se vio interrumpido y volteó hacia Zoro, frunciendo el ceño por lo que su nakama dijo acerca de su otra nakama. Pero no duró mucho porque regresó a la danza que estaba interpretando la arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja. Estando Robin de espaldas a sus nakamas, a medida que iba girando sus manos como si hiciese círculos hacia atrás, ella iba inclinándose hacia atrás dejando caer su cabello y doblando su cuello hacia atrás, quedando con el cuerpo que casi tocaba el suelo, manteniendo en alto sus frondosos y cautivantes pechos.

Regresando a la normalidad en su danza, Robin estaba poco a poco comenzando a sonreír por como expresaba con su hermoso cuerpo la danza tradicional. Luffy estaba gradualmente comenzando a dormirse por causa de la música y esto le pareció extraño.

- Oi, no puede ser… de repente me ha dado sueño… creo que… dormiré.

Cayó dormido a un lado del peliverde, que aun estaba concentrado en la belleza del cuerpo de su nakama que nunca en su vida había mirado. Lo que Zoro no sabía era que él estaba cayendo en un producto de una encantación que Robin estaba dando con su danza, pero inmediatamente se vio interrumpido cuando casi se cae dormido también.

Reaccionando ante este estimulo, Zoro espabila de manera frenética y sacude su cabeza, regresando a la normalidad, diciéndose:

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Ahí es cuando su Haki estaba percibiendo algo que anteriormente no pudo percibir. Cerca de donde estaban ellos, estaba alguien provocando todo esto, puesto que su poder parecía ser muy fuerte. Zoro lo siente detrás del escenario y se coloca de pie, tomando sus tres katanas, poniéndose en guardia. A medida que Robin continuaba danzando sensualmente, el peliverde trataba de no querer mirarla para no perder ante el encantamiento que le hacía sucumbir.

- Ese sujeto… está allá… pasaré en medio con rapidez.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por un lado de Robin, siendo el mismo cazador de piratas que percibió de donde venía ese poder. Cruzó cortando la cortina que cubría algo sobre el fondo de la mezquita, y ahí es donde Zoro se topó con el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Zoro estaba de pie, delante de una flauta que estaba levitando en el aire. Esta flauta era la que estaba haciendo sonar la música que parecía controlar a los que estaban danzando. El peliverde voltea hacia atrás y dice:

- No puedo creer que sea este objeto el que provoque todo.

Y teniendo sus katanas en mano, envaina dos de ellas y con la Sandai en su mano derecha, hace varios movimientos veloces que cortaron la flauta en varios pedazos, dejando caer los trozos en el suelo.

Con esto, todos se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo. Los músicos estaban mirándose entre ellos, viendo los instrumentos que tenían en sus manos.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Yo no sé tocar esto.

- ¿Por qué toco esta porquería?

Los músicos se levantan y arrojan los instrumentos en el suelo. Las danzarinas que estaban arrodilladas, se sorprenden y otras reaccionan con pena ante los hombres, por estar semidesnudas. Pero la parte que era más importante era Robin, que despierta de su trance mental, para abrir sus ojos y ver que estaba rodeada de estas personas, diciéndose:

- ¿Qué pasó?

Luffy al final del pasillo aun permanecía dormido, mientras que Zoro era el que estaba despierto y supo lo que había pasado. Inmediatamente envainó su katana y caminó hacia Robin, viendo que ella volteaba hacia él preguntándole:

- Zoro… ¿Qué sucedió?

- Algo demasiado extraño. Estabas controlada en tu mente por una música que te hacía danzar.

- ¿Danzar?

- Estabas danzando delante de todos ellos y a medida que te mirábamos, estábamos desfalleciendo del sueño…

Y volteando hacia donde estaba la flauta encantada que rompió, dijo:

- … pero ese problema ya fue solucionado.

Robin estaba un poco confundida por esto, y esperaba respuestas del peliverde, pero desvió su atención a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¿Qué extraño lugar es este?

Todo gradualmente estaba mostrando su propósito. La magia también.


	6. El Prodigioso Atardecer

En esa misma mañana, la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja estaba por reunirse para poder decidir qué hacer al respecto. Tenían noticias en ambas partes, pero por desgracia los misterios de esa isla eran cada vez más extraños y peligrosos para ellos.

Al instante en el que el grupo de Sanji, Nami y Usopp se apresuraban para regresar al Sunny, remando en el río de la isla, en el barco estaban los otros tres quienes se ocupaban de cuidar cada uno de los implementos privados del navío. Franky se hallaba en el sistema de propulsión, cargando unos barriles de cola para que cuando les tocase usarlos, estén cargados y listos. Chopper estaba en su habitación, preparando sus extraños brebajes curativos que usaría si tuviese que marchar. Pero en cambio Brook, se mantenía en el techo de la torre vigía, mirando a su alrededor.

- Este lugar es completamente vasto y asombroso… sin duda algunas es una de las mejores islas que he visto en mi segunda vida.

Acto seguido, desciende hacia la cubierta cayendo de pie, sintiendo que el grupo de Sanji, Nami y Usopp se aproximaban a la nave, a contar las impericias de la situación.

- Chicos, se ven contrariados… ¿Qué ocurrió por allá?

Nami no quiso decir nada y prefirió entrar directamente hacia su habitación. Sanji se sacaba el cigarro de la boca y decía:

- No ocurrió nada peculiar. Es mejor que esperemos al resto y diremos lo que nos compete decir.

- Entiendo.

El cocinero de los Sombreros de Paja se adelanta a subir hacia la cocina, decidiendo desquitar su enojo preparando algo para cuando regresasen sus otros nakamas. Brook no comprendía nada al respecto, pero cuando volteó hacia Usopp le preguntó:

- ¿Me dirás lo que sucede, Usopp san?

Tras esto, el narigón se deja caer en el césped suave de la cubierta, para permanecer acostado a la sombra, suspirando de alivio.

- No es nada, Brook. Quizá necesitemos estar escondidos por mucho tiempo, y lo que podría decirte como único es que estamos en un territorio desconocido que no merecemos ver.

- Son tonterías pero es mejor escuchar con mis propios oídos todo esto viniendo de ti… pero claro, ¡Yo no tengo oídos! ¡Yo ho ho!

- Siempre tan idiota tú, Brook.

Desde la cubierta estaba apareciendo el mismísimo Franky, el cual estaba completamente desnudo, tras haberse colocado aceite en todo su cuerpo, alzando una botella de cola en la mano. Brook y Usopp se sorprendieron de verle así, y que sonreía diciendo a grandes voces:

- ¡Joder, este lugar es tan caliente que prefiero mantenerme así! ¡Se siente "Súper"!

Usopp se levanta enojado y le alza el puño diciéndole al oído:

- ¡Colócate tu mugriento bañador, pendejo!

Pero Franky ignoró a su nakama, e hizo lo impensable por cualquiera como él. Se acercó a la baranda de estribor del Sunny, haciendo su pose con los puños unidos, haciendo que la gente que lo estaba viendo asomado con sus partes exhibidas, se cubriesen los rostros y saliesen indignados de su presencia.

Por otro lado, los tres restantes nakamas caminaban aun demasiado intrigados y confundidos por los efectos del encantamiento producido por esa flauta mágica. Luffy caminaba con sus manos sujetas detrás de su cabeza, riéndose a grandes voces y cual idiota recién salido de rehabilitación.

- No puede ser que me haya dormido por eso… esa flauta debió ser una pasada… si veo otra, haré que se una a mi tripulación.

Zoro estaba caminando de brazos cruzados, y parecía enseriarse por la actitud de este despreocupado idiota.

- No deberías decir eso cuando esa porquería casi te deja durmiendo por la eternidad.

- Es una mierda, ¿Qué clase de flauta produce esos efectos? El que la haya manipulado debió ser el mejor de todos.

Pero el peliverde extiende su mano hacia el cuello de su capitán, acercándolo a sí mismo, para decirle con enojo en sus palabras.

- ¡Que no te alegres por eso, pudieron habernos matado, imbécil!

- Ah, lo siento Zoro.

A un lado de estos chicos, Robin parecía estar riéndose por esto, pero continúa pensando que hubiera pasado si Zoro no les hubiere despertado de ese encantamiento. Se lleva la mano hacia su mentón e intenta pensar, diciendo en voz alta:

- Sea como sea, quien haya manipulado eso y no pudo ser percibido por el Haki de ambos; quiere decir que debió estar lejos de donde nos encontrábamos… quizá lejos de la ciudad.

Zoro y Luffy dejan la riña y ambos voltean hacia la dudosa arqueóloga, que no podía dejar de pensar en la situación. El cazador de piratas suelta a Luffy del cuello y se siente curioso de lo ocurrido.

- Oi, mujer…

Robin es interrumpida de sus pensamientos, volteando hacia Zoro que estaba a su lado, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

- Tengo una duda al respecto… ¿Qué sentiste cuando estabas en ese encantamiento como le dices? ¿Podías escucharnos que te llamábamos?

- Para ser honesta con ustedes, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que pasó desde que salimos de la taberna hasta que estábamos en esa mezquita.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No… y eso es extraño, e inquietante.

Eso solo podría ser una razón para que se preocupasen demasiado. Un encantamiento que no puede ser percibido por el oído natural y que solo puede ser desecho cuando alguien irrumpe el objeto que deja de propagar ese sonido; ya es alarmante de por sí, y podría representar un peligro mayor.

Estando satisfecho con sus averiguaciones, el cazador de piratas suspira mirando al frente del camino, tratando de calmar su mente ante la idea, pero por cierta razón su mirada se desvió al descubierto y sudoroso cuerpo de su epicúrea, deleitable y voluptuosa nakama, apenas susurrando palabras sin sentido.

- Es algo… inquietante… sí… lo es.

Mientras caminaba, Zoro estaba mirando los frondosos pechos de Robin, estando ella sin la túnica que le acompañaba desde que descendió del Sunny. De pronto, la sensual arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja voltea hacia donde estaba el cazador de piratas y percibe que este estaba mirándole sus encantos, por lo que frunce el ceño con intriga ante esta situación.

- ¿Zoro?

De inmediato, con vergüenza tan evidenciada en su enrojecido rostro, Zoro voltea hacia el frente y resuena su garganta, tratando de decir algo que remediase la situación penosa en la que se encontró al ser descubierto.

- Nada… es que… bueno, perdiste tu túnica.

Robin se da cuenta de esto y ve que estaba semidesnuda. Así que alzando la mirada al frente, ella dice:

- Tuve que haberla dejado quizá en la mezquita.

- No recuerdo ver eso.

- No viste mi túnica… estabas viendo mis pechos.

Pero lo más trascendental de todo esto, era que Luffy caminaba sin darle importancia a esta conversación que sus dos nakamas más serios estaban teniendo. Zoro ante tal alegato certero que le daba Robin, con su rostro serio, decide remediar su situación tratando de decir otra cosa.

- Estaba viendo que estabas descubierta y que quizá todos los bastardos de este pueblo no dejarán de mirarte si no te cubres.

- Bueno, no es para tanto. Solo tendré que encontrar una tienda textil en donde pueda obtener otra.

- ¿No es para tanto?

Zoro se siente contrariado por esto, deteniéndose y colocándose ante Robin, la cual era detenida con un rostro sorprendido. Luffy voltea hacia atrás y se detiene diciendo:

- Oi, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Así que tras este rostro de molestia que estaba experimentando Zoro, ignorando la pregunta de su propio capitán, frunce el ceño preguntándole a Robin:

- ¿Cómo puedes andar si quiera caminando sin importarte que los desgraciados babosos que te miran el cuerpo, se comportan como pervertidos? ¿No te molesta si quiera que piensen cosas impuras contigo cuando te ven?

En realidad Robin estaba más confundida que el mismo Luffy, que representaba su actitud hurgándose la nariz con el meñique. Zoro se da cuenta que su pregunta le hizo quedar como un tonto delante de Robin, la cual no sabía que responder al respecto.

- Pero… Zoro… ¿Por qué me dices eso de repente?

- Nada, mejor ten esto…

Ahí es cuando el cazador de piratas decide hacer algo más que un gesto de caballerosidad. Él se saca su propia túnica que le cubría su cuerpo y se la entrega a Robin en sus manos, quedándose él con el pecho descubierto ante el terrible calor del pueblo.

- … es preferible que no sufras de insolación. Póntela y sigamos caminando.

Pero antes de darse vuelta para continuar con el camino, Robin en silencio deja de tener dudas al respecto de la actitud repentina del peliverde y cierra sus ojos, sonriendo en agradecimiento por este gesto.

- Pues… gracias, Zoro. Es la primera vez que eres gentil conmigo.

- No es nada… ¡Vamos, sigamos Luffy!

Este acto de agradecimiento hizo que Zoro se sonrojase para voltear al frente del camino, sujetando a Luffy del cuello con su mano derecha, encaminándolo para que siguiese la ruta. Robin abrió la túnica de su sudoroso y fornido nakama para colocarse la túnica alrededor de su cuerpo, continuando el camino.

Minutos más tarde, estos tres restantes llegaron al Sunny, reuniéndose con el resto de sus nakamas, preparados para informar lo sucedido. Ahí estaban en la cocina del Sunny, justo cuando Sanji estaba sirviendo el resto de la comida a sus nakamas.

- Oi, la comida está lista… quizá debamos comer lo más rápido posible y pensar en cómo mierdas saldremos de aquí.

En la misma mesa, Nami decide dar informe a lo que había ocurrido en el lado de ellos, diciendo:

- Sin duda alguna, estamos en un lugar prácticamente peligroso ante los ojos de cualquier desconocido… cuando Sanji kun, Usopp y yo estábamos andando por las calles de la aldea contraria, al otro lado del río; nos topamos con el mismo sultán Sharhamán quien resultó ser un despreciable déspota…

Todos estaban comiendo y Luffy estaba aprovechando de tragar como nunca, mientras que Nami continuaba diciéndoles:

- … ese hombre se encarga de esclavizar a las mujeres jóvenes para llevarlas a su harén en donde tiene muchas de ellas… pero cuando llegó, estaba colocando un edicto en el que decía que una peligrosa criminal estaba prófuga por haber robado implementos secretos y mágicos del palacio del sultán… y colocó una recompensa por la cabeza de esa mujer, que es esta…

Nami saca el pergamino de su cadera y lo abre ante todos en la mesa, exponiendo el nombre de esa mujer, llamada Perséfone. Todos se acercan a mirarla de cerca, para detallarla mejor, siendo Franky el que dice:

- ¿Esta es la criminal? Parece una ramera de taberna de jeques.

- Pero no es solo eso, sino que según ese sultán, ella es una mujer muy peligrosa y por eso colocó su recompensa no en berries sino en oro.

Ahí es cuando cada uno de ellos se miró a los ojos, asombrados por tal cosa. Zoro estaba cruzándose de brazos, sentado en una esquina de la mesa, bebiendo sake. Chopper se asoma en la mesa y al ver esto, dijo:

- ¿Quién paga una recompensa de oro por una mujer que no se ve como una asesina?

A lo que Franky responde diciendo:

- No lo sabemos, Chopper. Pero esa mujer por tener esa recompensa en oro, resulta ser alguien peligrosa para la isla.

- Porque algo oculta.

- Exacto… ¿Qué es lo que oculta? No lo sabemos con certeza.

Pero Nami recuerda lo siguiente que ocurrió con el sultán ante el pueblo y lo que hizo Sanji para detenerlo de su opresión y de su castigo.

- Pero eso no es todo… si esa mujer es peligrosa por lo que ha robado, también tenemos el otro lado de la moneda… eso hace peligroso al sultán por poseer algo que desea tanto, recompensando en oro por la ladrona… si eso es así, tiene que ser algo muy peculiar para que nadie lo tenga en sus manos.

- ¿Y quién es ese sultán, Nami?

- Le dicen Sharhamán, Franky. Es un sujeto opresor que obliga a las personas a postrarse ante él como si fuese un emperador… pero solo es un grasiento despreciable que gracias a Sanji kun, pudo recibir su merecido.

Ahí es cuando Robin aprovecha para decir la parte de su relato en la historia, irrumpiendo el testimonio de Nami.

- Entonces lo que el anciano nos dijo a Zoro y a mí es cierto.

- ¿De qué hablas, Robin?

- Acorde a lo que nosotros investigamos por nuestro lado; comprobamos que es cierto lo que dices con respecto a ese sultán opresor… pero también escuchamos que esa mujer que lo que se robó, fue un libro que posee conjuros secretos, que en manos equivocadas; sería una desgracia… lo primero que deberíamos hacer es encontrar a esa mujer si es que aún permanece con vida.

- Creo que eso es cierto.

- Pero recuerden que ella es peligrosa por algo, y lo que tiene en sus manos es peligroso.

Mientras la arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja estaba diciendo esto, el cazador de piratas termina su botella de sake, colocando la botella vacía en la mesa.

- Lo cual obviamente es una patraña, pero para saber la veracidad de esa historia, tendríamos que ver qué pasó con esa mujer… aunque eso no fue lo único que nos topamos hoy como peligroso.

- Ahora que Zoro lo menciona, mientras estábamos caminando hacia la salida de esa taberna que volvimos ruinas, escuché una melodía con músicas tradicionales de esta región, y sin saberlo caí en un trance emocional que me hizo actuar extraño.

Todos los demás que no estuvieron ahí, se extrañaron por este relato, frunciendo el ceño y desviando su atención hacia Robin de nuevo. Sanji se sienta al lado de ella y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Robin chan?

- Para eso, es mejor que Zoro les diga… porque mientras estaba así, no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido.

Inmediatamente los demás nakamas voltearon hacia Zoro, el cual se había levantado de la mesa hacia el refrigerador a buscar más sake. Al regresar a la mesa, Zoro se sienta y se encarga de relatar lo acontecido con lujo de detalles.

- Lo más extraño de todo esto, era que esta estúpida mujer era la única que escuchaba esa música que le controlaba… Luffy y yo, ni siquiera sentíamos nada al respecto, y solo nos dispusimos a seguirle en sus pasos, ya que estaba caminando al compás de la música.

Habiéndose echado un sorbo del sake, Zoro suspira mirando fijamente hacia un lado, continuando con su relato que atrapó la atención de todos los demás.

- Parecía danzar a medida que caminaba, guiándonos a Luffy y a mí hacia una mezquita, en donde ella dejó caer su túnica y se colocó en el centro de ese lugar, viéndose rodeada por otras mujeres raquíticas y escuálidas delante de ella… sorpresivamente se escuchó la música que este idiota y yo no pudimos oír anteriormente, y aparecieron más de estos músicos controlados también… de pronto, me di cuenta que todos estaban encantados con lo que sea que estuviese pasando, provocando sueños Luffy y a mí.

Sanji frunce el ceño, tras haberse sacado el cigarro encendido de su boca, pensando en algo extraño ante esa situación:

- Pero si Robin chan estaba encantada en esa danza, ¿Cómo es que tú recuerdas todo?

- Muy simple… en ese momento, no quedé encantado con la música que controlaba a Robin y no dormí con el efecto que producía el movimiento de caderas de…

En ese instante, Zoro vuelve a recordar ese instante en el que Robin estaba danzando, para cerrar sus ojos y olvidar lo que pasaba. La arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja estaba dándose cuenta del efecto que produjo su danza controlada sobre la mente de uno de los nakamas más duros de su tripulación, y permanece mirándolo con esa profundidad. El cazador de piratas reacciona y dice:

- … ¡Bah! Ya no importa… el punto es que yo pude darme cuenta que era lo que controlaba a Robin y al resto de esos desgraciados.

- ¿Qué era lo que controlaba a Robin chan? ¿O sea que no era una persona, marimo de mierda?

- No…

Bebiéndose otro sorbo de esa botella de sake, Zoro se resuena su garganta y dirige su mirada fija hacia el frente suyo, teniendo a Robin justo delante de sí mismo.

- … lo que controlaba a Robin, era una flauta encantada que le hacía danzar como una serpiente del desierto… nunca en mi vida vi movimientos tan…

Y nuevamente estaba tan concentrado en el recuerdo de ver a Robin danzando, que Zoro decide callarse, para beberse de nuevo un sorbo de la botella de sake, acabándosela en un instante. Levantándose de la silla, se da la media vuelta diciéndoles:

- No importa… como sea, es tiempo que decidan lo que quieran… yo saldré a dormir un rato.

Cruzando la puerta salió de la cocina, dejando a todos con el testimonio completo y con las siguientes decisiones para tomar respecto a lo que harían de aquí en adelante, pero Franky tenía otra genial idea ante todo esto. Cuando estaban decidiendo que hacer, el carpintero de los Sombreros de Paja hace hincapié en una situación que les favorecía.

- Por ahora nos hallamos en una decisión seria, y como ya somos objetivos de los guardias reales y del sultán, por causa de la golpiza que Sanji les dio a esos desgraciados… sugiero que recubramos el barco de la misma manera que Rayleigh san hizo con el nuestro, para sumergirlo y protegerlo de lo que sea que ocurriese.

Luffy le pareció genial la idea, pero de inmediato preguntó:

- Pero si el Sunny Go es hundido en el puerto, y nadie se quedará para cuidarlo, ¿Cómo haremos para sacarlo del fondo?

- Sanji puede nadar mejor que todos nosotros por debajo del agua… él puede llegar al Sunny y hacerlo subir a la superficie.

- Ah, claro… es cierto… bien, está decidido.

Acto seguido, el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja decide dar la siguiente orden que les indicaría el sentido a esta pesquisa en medio de todo el embrollo.

- Todos nosotros iremos a averiguar quién carajos es ese sultán y le patearemos el culo a él y a toda su guarnición por esclavizar a mujeres inocentes… se que a Sanji le encantaría derrumbar la isla entera por todo esto, y él me apoya.

A su lado, Sanji sonríe sacándose el cigarro diciendo:

- Por supuesto que lo haré… ningún hombre se atreverá a esclavizar a una joven belleza para el goce y disfrute depravado de un miserable grasiento de mierda.

- ¡Ya está decidido! ¡Recubriremos el Sunny e iremos al otro lado del río, para encarar a ese bastardo en su palacio, derrumbándolo en pedazos! ¡Adelante!

A esa misma tarde, cuando el sol estaba poniéndose ante el horizonte desértico de la isla, el barco fue recubierto por unos trabajadores del puerto, quienes eran expertos en carenar navíos. En seguida el Sunny se hundió y se ató a una soga en el fondo del río, por el mismo Sanji el cual lo controlaba, para salir a la superficie diciendo:

- Ya está hecho.

Todos tomaron sus provisiones personales y se prepararon para andar fuera de la aldea, a buscar ese palacio y buscar más acerca de esta misteriosa mujer quien era una criminal peligrosa y buscada en toda la isla. Ahí estaban cada uno de ellos, con sus vestimentas reglamentarias para emprender marcha.

Luffy portaba su sombrero a su espalda, teniendo una turba en la cabeza que le mostraba nada más el rostro, usando un enorme manto negro como si fuese un pastor de ovejas beduino. Zoro estaba con el turbante en su cabeza, manteniendo su pecho descubierto ante una leve túnica que usaba como capa y sus tres katanas preparadas. El resto de los chicos estaban vestidos como estaba Luffy, a excepción de las chicas, quienes estaban luciendo sus sensuales vestimentas negras de danzarinas de tabernas.

Todos alquilan unos camellos y se disponen a salir de la ciudad para adentrarse hacia el desierto pedregoso de la isla de Sartjáhn. El sol estaba poniéndose al horizonte, mostrando un atardecer completamente hermoso ante la vista de todos estos chicos. Luffy estaba sentado encima de un camello de dos jorobas diciendo:

- Esta es nuestra nueva aventura chicos… prepárense para lo que sea que nos encontremos en el camino… ¡Nada será fácil por aquí!

Y a medida que estaban todos emocionados a emprender una nueva aventura en esa isla árida y desértica, un peligro mayor comenzaba a desatarse en medio de toda esta nueva travesía que estaba por seguir. Lo más trascendental de todo esto, era que cuando estaban alejándose de la ciudad, a medida que el silencio era cortado por las fuertes brisas del desierto, la arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja, comenzó a percibir la voz de una mujer en medio del viento que le estaba diciendo lo siguiente:

- "Mira el camino, pasando aquella lejana colina entre las dunas, como una torre sostenida en medio del cielo, cantando. ¿Puedes escucharla? En aquella pronta noche azul oscura. Es la música que está llamándote a que regreses a casa"

Robin estaba frunciendo el ceño, para comenzar a sentir un extraño calor en su cuerpo, a medida que estaba escuchando estas palabras. De pronto las escucha de nuevo en su oído, como si fuese una voz susurrándole de cerca:

- ""Mira el camino, pasando aquel campo lejano como flores alzadas hacia el cielo, siéntelas ahí. ¿Puedes hacerlo? En aquella oscura y renombrada noche azul. Es la música que está llamándote de nuevo para que regreses a casa"

Al instante, la arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja deja de escuchar esta voz susurrante y continua andando el camino, mostrándose nerviosa ante todo. Aunque ella no lo percibía, desde adelante Zoro estaba a cada momento mirando hacia ella, pensando que de nuevo pudiese ser encantada y quizá él pudiese ser el único en sacarla de ese problema.


	7. El Caravanserai

Los sombreros de paja habían emprendido marcha, lejos de aquella ciudad en donde provocaron los primeros problemas que ocasionalmente causaban cuando llegaban a una isla. Lo más extraño de todo esto, era que luego de haberse retirado de la aldea anterior en donde Sanji se atrevió a patearle la cara al sultán Sharhamán, todos hablaban de un desconocido que se atrevió a levantarse en contra de un opresor.

Pero pasados los días, lo más relevante de todo esto, era que en un lugar lejano de donde se ocasionó todo este embrollo, ya siendo en el atardecer, unos sujetos en caballos estaban galopando por las secas praderas del desierto hacia una pequeña aldea en una sección diferente. Muchos de ellos parecían ser mercenarios y asesinos, con sus apariencias oscuras y misteriosas, llegando a la entrada de un arco de piedra en donde dos de ellos conversaban lo siguiente:

- Al parecer tenemos que pedir más recompensa en este viaje… esta mujer nos está dando más trabajo del que esperábamos.

- Demasiado trabajo. El sultán no estará contento con que sepa que no pudimos hallar a Perséfone en todas las dunas.

- Ya es muy tarde para pensar en que puede opinar. Ya estamos aquí.

Estos dos sujetos misteriosos descendieron de sus caballos y entraron en esa pequeña aldea oscura, seguido de otros demás sujetos de túnicas oscuras. Sus pasos cruzaron una pequeña taberna en donde las luces estaban apagadas y se detuvieron todos estos sujetos, escuchando que alguien descendía por unas escaleras con candelabros, diciendo:

- ¿Noticias para nuestro señor?

Uno de los emisarios de túnicas oscuras asintió con su cabeza, y el que tenía el candelabro les hace señas para que les siga por las escaleras. Estos sujetos subieron detrás del otro y escuchaban que les decía:

- Asumo que por la manera en la que están caminando, no encontraron nada al respecto… pero de todos modos, ese no es el trabajo que me compete saber.

Y al haber llegado a una puerta al final de un pasillo, la abre y deja pasar a los sujetos de túnicas negras, encontrándose con el mismísimo sultán Sharhamán, que levanta la mirada viendo a estos mercenarios. Tras un silencio, voltea hacia el sujeto del candelabro haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

- Déjanos.

Salió de inmediato por la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas. Adentro, el sultán estaba acomodándose el tabique con sus propios dedos, sintiendo dolor porque aun estaba recordando el ataque que le proporcionó Sanji.

- Maldita sea… como odio hacer esto con mis propias manos.

Así que inhalando aun la sangre que le estaba saliendo de la nariz, el desagradable sultán se da la media vuelta y se sienta en un improvisado trono en un lado de la habitación, y sin siquiera mirar a estos mercenarios, les pregunta:

- Asumo que las noticias son pertinentes en este caso, porque como veo que vienen exactamente de la misma manera en la que los despaché, pues…

Alzando la mirada hacia los sujetos, el sultán cambia su expresión facial por una de incomodidad, terminando la frase:

- … me da a entender que no encontraron a esa maldita ramera.

Uno de los sujetos de túnicas oscuras, se acerca hacia donde estaba el sultán y le dice:

- Poderoso sultán, el desierto tuvo que haber devorado las carnes de esa desgraciada mujer… no se encuentra en ninguna aldea cercana desde Mar-larhabat hasta el otro lado de la isla en el río del Sartjáhn.

- Es imposible que en todo ese maldito desierto, no hayan podido encontrar a esa desgraciada mujer… y no sé para qué les di bolsas de oros a todos ustedes, si no pudieron encontrarla.

- Es muy fácil para esa mujer perderse en medio del desierto, pero no todo está perdido en estos momentos.

Habiendo escuchado esto, el sultán se levanta del sillón de golpe e impacta sus puños contra una mesa que estaba delante de sí mismo, rompiéndola en el suelo.

- ¡Me vale una mierda que tan perdido esté esto! ¡Lo que esa mujer posee en sus manos es algo muy valioso y no me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo! ¡Ni siquiera contratando a todos los marines del maldito gobierno mundial, se compara con el peligro que está en las manos de esa mujer!

El mercenario se calma y se echa hacia atrás, para luego quedarse en silencio, esperando a que el sultán le dijese otra cosa más. Este se sentó de nuevo y permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana para luego preguntar:

- Y si no han hallado a la mujer, ¿Qué saben de los Sombreros de Paja?

- ¿Los Sombreros de Paja? No sabemos nada de ellos.

- Estuvieron aquí todos estos desgraciados… miren nada más lo que valen todos juntos.

De inmediato los mercenarios observaron los carteles colocados por la pared, en donde aparecían todos. Cada uno de ellos se mostró interesados en saber lo que pasa con respecto a estos chicos. Teniendo en vista unas recompensas tan altas, uno de los mercenarios dirigió su atención hacia el sultán preguntándole:

- ¿Y qué hay con ellos? ¿Están aquí en Sartjáhn?

- Ciertamente lo están… y no sería mala idea encontrar a esos desgraciados antes que los marines lo hagan.

- Señor, son demasiados berries por todos ellos.

- Entonces deberían estar preocupándose en cómo encontrarlos y traerlos ante mí.

Y de pronto, detrás de ellos cuando se estaba abriendo la puerta, aparece uno de estos mercenarios con una túnica negra y de un tamaño considerado, irrumpiendo con unas frases:

- Creo que deberías estar mejor preocupado en encontrar la manera en que los marines no se enteren que estás detrás de ellos.

Los mercenarios voltearon y el sultán se levantó, mirando con un poco extraño hacia este sujeto.

- Oi, ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Este sujeto misterioso entra en la habitación y camina directamente hacia los carteles de recompensa de los Sombreros de Paja, diciendo:

- Quizá es propicio que sepas que con estos sujetos no se juega para nada… me atrevo a decir que los conozco tan bien que no son personajes endebles que pueda cazar tu pendeja banda de mercenarios peligrosos…

Habiéndose acercado en el cartel de recompensa de Luffy, el sujeto levanta su brazo izquierdo y muestra un peculiar garfio dorado. La punta del garfio se colocó en el rostro del cartel, y terminó de decir:

- … aunque yo en particular, casi mataba a este sujeto… pero eso no es a lo que hemos venido, Sharhamán.

El sujeto misterioso del garfio dorado, se acerca directamente hacia el sultán, diciéndole:

- Creo que deberías continuar con la búsqueda de la musa antigua… porque a mi parecer, yo puedo encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Y por qué dices que puedes encontrarla? ¿Qué me garantizas de que eso sea cierto?

- Muy simple… soy alguien que los conoce a todos y sé como contrarrestar esta situación.

Este sujeto se echó hacia atrás y se quitó la túnica que llevaba, para mostrarse delante de todos ellos como un personaje icónico entre los primeros de los que Luffy se enfrentó en el pasado. El sultán se asombra al igual que los demás mercenarios, pero este primero le señala diciendo:

- No puede ser… ¿Eres el antiguo Shichibukai?

Resultó ser el mismísimo Crocodile, quien estaba de brazos cruzados ante este sultán asombrado. Luego de esto, uno de los mercenarios se saca la túnica y se muestra como Daz Bones. El sultán estaba realmente maravillado por tener a estos dos sujetos delante de sí mismos, pudiendo usarlos a su antojo.

- Así que ustedes dos se unen a mi causa… ¿Y qué es lo que desean?

- Muy simple…

Crocodile era un hombre un poco inquieto, ya que al ver el cartel de la musa antigua, se acercó y colocó su garfio sobre el rostro de la mujer diciendo:

- Deja que yo persiga a esta mujer, y luego tú podrás tener tu venganza.

- ¿Por qué te interesa ella?

- Porque me interesa saber de donde es que viene.

- Eso es muy sencillo… hasta yo mismo podría decírtelo.

- No…

Crocodile volteó directamente hacia el sultán, sonriendo de manera calmada, para meterse las manos en los bolsillos e ir saliendo de la presencia del sultán, diciendo:

- … yo quiero que ella me lo diga con sus propias palabras, pero te aseguro que obtendrás tu venganza, Sharhamán.

Y saliendo por la puerta, Daz Bones se coloca de nuevo la capucha y le sigue, pero el sultán no estaba muy conforme después de todo, por lo que escribiendo un pergamino, lo enrolla y lo entrega a un mercenario, diciéndole:

- Envíale esto a los Morerávi, y que estén preparados para lo que vendrá.

- Sí señor.

Habiendo dicho esto, el mercenario sale de la presencia del sultán al igual que los demás mercenarios. Crocodile entra de nuevo en escena y esta vez parece tener intereses mayores respectivos a esta búsqueda. Nada en estos tiempos resulta ser lo que parece.

Por otro lado, ya siendo media noche en pleno desierto, se encontraba la caravana de los Sombreros de Paja, quienes trataban de encontrarse en el camino con algún albergue de caminantes en el desierto. Luffy estaba andando muy emocionado, como si se tratase de una aventura fantástica.

- ¡Bien, ahora a cantar todos ustedes! ¡Brook, dame tono!

En un camello cercano, Brook saca un arghul de su toga, y Usopp saca un bendir, y dice:

- A cantar todos…

Pero cuando se dispuso a soplarla, Nami se enojó y volteó hacia ellos diciéndoles:

- Silencio. Estamos en territorio desconocido y se dan el lujo de andar cantando como si nos encontrásemos en un campamento de niños.

Brook y Usopp se desaniman y se entristecen, mientras que Robin se ríe diciendo:

- Al menos mantienen su buen humor en todo.

Sanji estaba mirando la luz de la luna y dijo a Nami:

- Oi, Nami san, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la siguiente aldea?

- No lo sé, probablemente tengamos que estar toda la noche deambulando por este oscuro desierto.

- Que mal.

Pero al final de la fila, estaba Zoro sentado en su camello, mostrándose un poco callado y consternado por lo acontecido en la primera aldea que visitaron. Le cuesta aun asimilar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente que mientras estaba en plena vía, Chopper lo percibe muy distraído y le pregunta:

- Zoro… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás enfermo?

Volviendo en sí, al mismo instante en el que otros voltearon hacia él, de inmediatamente dijo:

- No, no es nada… solo estaba pensando en tonterías.

- ¿Seguro? Te ves muy desconcentrado.

- Todo está bien, Chopper.

Así que cuando continuaron con el curso de la travesía, la sensual arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja siente una brisa fría que le estaba viniendo de frente y que acompañado de eso, se escuchó una voz que le decía:

- "Que las estrellas guíen tu camino, desde las arenas del desierto hasta donde el viento sopla fuerte y largo. Pero aquí nuestros corazones se unirán a la melodía que te encamina hacia mí, en donde tu corazón encontrará las respuestas" "En donde tus amores dormirán con una canción"

Inmediatamente Robin detiene su camello y voltea a un lado, sintiendo un resquemor en su pecho. Los demás nakamas se dan cuenta de esto, y es Sanji el que le pregunta:

- Oi, Robin chan… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Ella parecía estar perdida en lo que miraba a su lado, aunque Zoro cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se acercó al otro lado del camello de Robin, y le sostuvo las riendas, diciéndole:

- Oi, mujer… tenemos que continuar con el rumbo.

De inmediato, Robin voltea hacia Zoro a su derecha y permanece mirándole fijo a su ojo. Este de inmediato, suspira y tras un corto silencio le dice:

- No sé que sea lo que estás escuchando, pero deteniéndonos en medio de este desierto solitario, no nos ayudará a averiguarlo… sigamos y encontremos una posada.

Así que esperando a que ella se decidiese, el peliverde se sorprende de ver como Robin lentamente estaba sonriéndole para luego decirle:

- Gracias por tu atención, Zoro.

Zoro mira al frente y suelta las riendas del camello de Robin, andando y diciendo:

- No me lo agradezcas… hay que continuar.

Impredeciblemente Zoro llega hasta donde estaba Luffy y continúan con el viaje, siendo Robin la que ignoró otra vez estas voces extrañas de esa misteriosa mujer, y siguió detrás de sus nakamas. Finalmente después de haber durado muchos días y horas de la noche, la tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja estaba ascendiendo por una colina un poco alta y ahí se encontraron con un enorme albergue de caminantes.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver lo que parecía ser una edificación cuadrada como una enorme posada para aquellos viajeros del desierto. Luffy se sorprende por ver esto y dice:

- Oi, una posada… comida para todos nosotros.

De inmediato estaban descendiendo con sus camellos hacia esa enorme posada, llegando al establecimiento. Todos cruzan el arco enorme que estaba en la esquina de esa edificación, pasando los muros. Los camellos son enviados hacia los establos, mientras que Usopp desciende y mira a su alrededor, diciendo:

- ¿Esto es una posada? No parece nada de eso.

A lo que de inmediato, Robin se le coloca a un lado, mirando de igual manera hacia el centro de esa edificación, en el que había un enorme pozo.

- Esto es más que una posada… es un albergue o refugio destinado a las caravanas de comercio, de peregrinaje o militares durante un largo viaje de muchas jornadas…

- ¿En español?

- Es un caravanserai.

- Es la primera vez que escucho eso.

Pero al salir de los establos, el cazador de piratas se muestra poco interesado en saber que era esto en realidad, descendiendo de su camello con sus tres katanas en manos.

- A quien carajos le importa eso, lo que debemos tener en cuenta es que aquí es donde descansaremos, para partir en la mañana.

A su lado, estaba apareciendo Luffy mostrando un desanimo en su rostro, colocando sus manos en su estomago. Recuesta su cabeza al torso del peliverde y le dice:

- Espero comer demasiado porque no soporto el hambre.

- Y yo espero beber algo de un buen licor para quitarme la sed.

Estos cuatro de inmediato se alejaron de los establos y, aunque del otro lado de la edificación, llegaron a una pequeña taberna en donde estos nueve chicos estaban entrando imponentes para poder comer algo y así mismo ir a descansar.

Sin duda algunas, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook estaban muy contentos de poder comer algo delicioso, haciendo tanto escándalo y provocando un enorme bullicio. Nami estaba al lado de Robin, y miraba a estos cuatro con una expresión de desprecio, diciéndoles:

- Hay que ver que ustedes son descontrolados para comer hasta en un lugar ajeno.

En cambio, Robin se reía con su taza de café en mano, tras haberse terminado un emparedado, diciéndole:

- Vamos Nami, no es para tanto… ¿Acaso no pueden disfrutar de nada?

- Si tan solo pudiesen verse en un espejo, entenderían lo ridículos que son así.

- Al menos se divierten.

Del otro lado, Sanji y Franky perciben la llegada a la taberna, de unos sujetos quienes estaban usando túnicas regulares, pero entre varios de ellos, dos de ellos tenían túnicas negras como la de los Morerávi. Zoro también se dio cuenta de esto, y mientras colocaba la botella del licor que bebía sobre la mesa, dijo a Sanji:

- Oi, cocinero pervertido… ¿Así es como lucen los Morerávi que esta mujer dijo anteriormente?

Y cuando Sanji junto con Franky alzaron la mirada hacia estos dos sujetos de túnicas negras, se enseriaron para arrimarse más hacia Zoro, susurrándole:

- Creo que esos son, pero no parecen estar armados.

- Nos topamos con muchos de ellos, y no estaban armados… ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ellos?

Sin embargo, Franky decidió perderle interés a esta situación y se reunió en la mesa con Luffy y los chicos, para disimular que come y analizar todo desde ese lado. En cambio Sanji y Zoro, estaban preparados para atacar cuando hiciese falta.

Los dos sujetos de túnicas negras estaban mirando específicamente hacia donde estaba la mesa en donde Nami y Robin estaban comiendo solas, y seguido de eso se miran a los ojos, asintiendo con sus cabezas. Zoro percibe esto y lentamente lleva la mano a su katana para decirle a Sanji:

- Creo que ya sé que hacen aquí.

- ¿Qué es?

- Vienen por las chicas.

Pero de pronto, comprendiendo de qué se trataba, según las referencias de Robin, Sanji entendió que son secuestradores que quieren esclavizarlas para venderlas. Sorpresivamente los sujetos de túnicas oscuras se levantaron de la barra, aproximándose hacia ellas, pero cuando Sanji estaba a punto de levantarse para intentar hacer algo; en la puerta de la taberna, aparece un sujeto muy cansado, vociferando una noticia:

- ¡Oi, atención todos! ¡Se acercan guardias reales del sultán a este caravanserai!

Cuando terminó de decir esto, todos los que estaban ahí se desesperaron y decidieron salir de la taberna, incluyendo a los dos sujetos de túnicas negras. Los Sombreros de Paja se vieron en problemas por lo acontecido, aunque Sanji volteó hacia sus nakamas, diciéndoles:

- Si los guardias reales me ven, pueden ocasionarnos problemas… tenemos que salir de aquí.

De inmediato, todos los Sombreros de Paja se levantaron para poder salir de la taberna, siendo Luffy el que se mete todo a la boca, alistándose a salir de ahí con sus nakamas, aunque no duró mucho el panorama. Cuando todos salieron de la taberna hacia el claustro de la localidad, se detuvieron al ver que estaban rodeados de demasiados hombres armados con arcos y flechas, al igual que ballestas, lanzas y espadas.

- ¡Con que aquí están todos! ¡Que nadie se mueva!

Usopp se sorprende y se esconde detrás de Franky, para decir con los ojos pasmados ante tal situación:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo aparecieron todos estos sujetos por acá?

- No te quejes, narigón idiota… mientras más, es mejor para todos.

Estaban completamente rodeados por varios mercenarios asesinos, apuntándoles con los armamentos, siendo un total de casi mil mercenarios. Luffy estaba entusiasmado con la pelea que se iba a librar, sonriendo y diciéndole a Zoro:

- Oi, ¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos y…?

Pero de inmediato, Nami se acerca a Luffy y le sostiene del cachete, para direccionarlo hacia su rostro, diciéndole con total determinación:

- No te entretendrás con todos en esta pelea… necesitamos descansar y es necesario que acabes con todo esto, tú solo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

A un lado de Zoro, Sanji se mete un cigarro a la boca y dice:

- Nami san, ¿Crees que Luffy te obedecerá en eso? Sabes muy bien que en peleas, él no se escatima.

Así que tras un breve momento de dudas, Luffy suspira un poco decepcionado, acomodándose el sombrero de su cabeza, para avanzar unos pasos al frente, diciendo:

- Nami, me has arruinado la diversión, pero para la próxima no te haré caso.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de ver que estos demás sujetos estaban por arrojar sus flechas y lanzas contra ellos, Luffy abre sus ojos y deja salir un enorme destello del Haki del rey, dejando inconsciente a todos los mercenarios que uno a uno, iban cayendo hacia el suelo. Pero lo gratificante en todo esto, fue que solo uno de ellos quedó aun despierto, pero en rodillas al suelo. Nami caminó unos pasos hacia este sujeto y lo tomó de la túnica, preguntándole:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en este caravanserai?

Pero al mismo instante, Robin caminó unos pasos hacia donde estaba el mercenario que quedó aun consciente y se postró en el suelo, para mirarlo a los ojos diciéndole:

- ¿Sharhamán te ha enviado? ¿Por qué ustedes han recorrido dos semanas de desierto para caer en estos territorios?

Y es cuando el mercenario se ríe por esto y dice a Robin:

- Ustedes dos serán las esclavas más sensuales que tendremos en nuestro harem… pero es una pena, porque con Perséfone hubiesen sido tres y no dos.

Habiendo escuchado el nombre, todos los nakamas se sorprendieron ante esta declaratoria. Zoro se fue acercando poco a poco al mismo instante en el que Nami lo suelta para que Robin le interrogase. El cazador de piratas con su katana en mano, se acerca a un lado de Robin y pregunta a este sujeto:

- ¿Perséfone? ¿Es la mujer que desapareció del harem del sultán?

En ese instante el mercenario se sorprende de verle la cara a Zoro, recordando que también es un peligroso cazarrecompensas. Inmediatamente decide ignorar la pregunta, y desvía el rostro a un lado.

- No diré nada… cazador de piratas.

Inmediatamente, Robin lo suelta y se cruza de antebrazos haciendo sacar varios brazos del cuerpo de este sujeto, haciéndolo retorcer en el suelo, rompiéndole ambos miembros. Zoro estaba sonriendo por esto, y envaina sus katanas diciéndole:

- No tengo tiempo para juegos… esta mujer que está a mi lado, puede torturarte de manera atroz que no recordarás como es que terminaste sin brazos y sin piernas, y sugiero que si quieres vivir, es mejor que hables.

Pero el mercenario se negaba, a lo que Robin decidió retorcerle la cadera, dejándolo inconsciente. Zoro estaba un poco preocupado por esto, porque cuando voltea hacia Robin le pregunta:

- Otra vez el nombre de la musa antigua… no sabemos en donde está y no podremos hacer nada.

- Quizá lo mejor en todo esto, es que podamos descansar y luego pensaremos en qué hacer para mañana.

- Cierto.

Habiendo dicho esto, estos dos se reunieron con el resto de sus nakamas, viendo que ya era demasiado tarde como para andar investigando o planeando ideas. Luego de un largo viaje lo que vendría bien es el descanso para los Sombreros de Paja, porque las cosas complicaron después de la llegada al caravanserai.


	8. Peregrinando al Misterio

Si bien ya todos eran unos blancos fáciles, no había noche que pudiese resguardar la paz de los Sombreros de Paja. Siendo una hora en la que todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones dentro del caravanserai en medio del desierto, nada pudo ser precisamente motivo alguno para aquel que no podía cerrar sus ojos ante tal momento, manteniéndose distante de tanta preocupación.

A las horas de la oscuridad en el desierto, sobre una enorme torre erguida en la esquina del caravanserai, se hallaba sentado en el marco de una ventana, el mismísimo Zoro, bebiéndose una enorme botella de vino porque era lo único que podía beber en ese momento. Parecía estar un poco serio, ansiando irse de ese desierto.

- Que idiotez… ya deberíamos irnos de esta porquería y encontrar a esa maldita bruja.

Así que arrojando la botella vacía hacia el desierto, el peliverde se limpia la nariz y suspira profundamente para ir conciliando el sueño, pero de pronto presiente una extraña sensación que le intranquiliza. Quizá sea el Haki, quizá sea todo lo ocurrido anteriormente que le preocupaba, o quizá producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Pero a los segundos, esa presencia extraña se desvaneció de su cercanía. Segundos después, Zoro decidió cerrar sus ojos y tratar de conciliar algo de sueño, y es cuando su mente comienza a recordar aquella sensual danza que estaba ejecutando su atractiva nakama, en aquella mezquita.

A cada instante que pensaba en ella, sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente por aquel recuerdo de esa hermosa mujer, danzando con su vientre, dejando que sus enormes pechos se fijasen en su subconsciente en donde permanecen otros recuerdos más. Zoro abre los ojos con lentitud y se queda mirando fijo hacia una dirección, diciendo:

- No puede ser… ¿Por qué ahora es que me digno a pensar en ella? claro, como si resultase.

Sin duda algunas, en estos casos, lo que decidió fue cerrar sus ojos y quedarse callado, pero nuevamente sintió esa presencia extraña a su alrededor. Apenas sintió esto, miró hacia una dirección y sujetó su katana, preparándose para lanzarse sobre lo primero que le apareciese en su vista. El silencio parecía jugar carta a su favor, pero cuando estaba por descender la mirada hacia el otro lado del lugar, presiente con su Haki que no estaba solo.

- ¿De dónde salió eso?

Inmediatamente se coloca de pie, escondido en la torre más alta del caravanserai. Luego de eso, asoma lentamente su rostro hacia donde percibió esa presencia, dándose cuenta que habían sombras que comenzaban a agitarse a su alrededor.

- Ahí está eso.

Sin más que decir, Zoro desciende con tal rapidez de la torre hacia el centro espacioso de la edificación, sorprendiendo a quien menos se imaginó sorprender. Era el mismo Luffy, que estaba caminando de noche por el claustro del lugar, saliendo de la taberna con enormes cantidades de comida en sus brazos.

- No puede ser cierto.

Luffy siente el filo de la katana en su cuello, y se mantiene asustado mirando la espada y luego a Zoro.

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Por qué me tienes apuntando con eso?

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Hay peligro a nuestros alrededores y te pasas de un lado a otro, comiendo como un porcino!

- Es que tengo hambre y…

- Come todo eso y vete a dormir.

Así mismo, Zoro envaina sus katanas y le da la espalda a Luffy, el cual al ver que su nakama estaba yéndose, le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú qué haces despierto?

- ¿Qué carajos te importa?

- Es que hace rato también vi a Robin despierta y…

En ese instante, Zoro se detiene y voltea hacia Luffy, alzando la ceja y preguntándole:

- ¿Estaba despierta?

- Sí, así mismo.

Así que dando unos pasos directamente hacia su capitán, el peliverde le mira con un poco de preocupación, preguntándole de inmediato lo siguiente:

- ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿Por qué de pronto te interesa esto?

- Es que eres imbécil… ¿Acaso olvidaste que hace dos semanas atrás fue controlada por esos artefactos mágicos que hicieron que ella quedase en un estado de trance?

Y dándole la espalda, Zoro decide ir rápidamente hacia las habitaciones de todos sus nakamas restantes, asegurándose que todos estuviesen ahí. Entrando a la de los chicos, estaban todos durmiendo como si nada ocurriese, a excepción de Luffy y él. Luego de esto se dirigió a las habitaciones de las chicas y es seguido por su capitán, el cual le decía:

- No entiendo por qué te preocupas demasiado por todo esto, Zoro.

- Deberías estar preocupado, porque ahora somos una amenaza en este lugar… todo gracias a ese maldito cocinero pervertido.

Finalmente llega a la habitación de las chicas, hasta que Zoro al abrir enteramente la puerta, se da cuenta que Nami estaba dormida como si nada, y que en una de las ventanas de la habitación, se encontraba de pie y sin decir nada, la mismísima Robin. Luffy alza la ceja y pregunta:

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué haces mirando hacia afuera?

Pero luego de esto, Zoro le extiende la mano para que no avance, susurrándole a su capitán lo siguiente:

- No digas nada… haz silencio, que se encuentra sonámbula.

- ¿Sona qué?

- Idiota, camina dormida.

Poco a poco, el peliverde se fue acercando con pasos suaves sin hacer mucho ruido, pero Luffy le pregunta diciendo:

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Trataré de llevarla a un lugar seguro, aunque…

De pronto, como era de esperarse en la situación pasada, se estaba escuchando el sonido de un laúd a la distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. De inmediato el peliverde supo que se trataba de las mismas instrumentaciones que provocaron el estado de trance emocional en Robin, y se cubrió los oídos, diciendo:

- Maldita sea, otra vez esta mierda.

Así que cuando volteó hacia Luffy, Zoro se sorprende de ver como este chico estaba cayendo en la cama de Nami, completamente dormido por lo sucedido. Nami no se despierta porque ella estaba igual con los efectos de la música, y Zoro parecía estar siendo el único que no sentía los efectos. Sus oídos estaban cubiertos, hasta que dijo:

- Maldita sea… tengo que encontrar esos objetos encantados.

En seguida decide asomarse hacia otra ventana si destaparse los oídos para darse cuenta de donde podía provenir ese sonido, y no se da cuenta de nada en las dunas del desierto. Regresando la vista hacia Robin, percibe que ella parecía estar con los ojos cerrados, diciendo unas frases con su boca de manera tan suave.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

Los susurros comienzan a hacerse latentes y más audibles para el peliverde, quien de manera preventiva estaba acercándose más a su sensual nakama, leyendo sus labios las siguientes palabras, ya que si se soltaba los oídos y escuchaba la canción, quedaría como Luffy y los demás.

- "Esta vida resplandeciente es como la estrella de la mañana. Una puesta de sol o unas olas en el océano, una suave brisa o un relámpago en la tormenta. Un sueño danzante por toda la eternidad"

Así que al haber dicho esto, Robin hizo silencio por un instante, hasta que Zoro frunció el ceño preguntándose de manera extraña:

- ¿Qué demonios?

Nuevamente la voz de Robin estaba emitiendo frases extrañas que le estaba produciendo este encantamiento y no sabía cómo manejar esto, diciendo:

- "Nada más mira hacia fuera, Roronoa Zoro" "La arena resplandece a la luz de la mañana mejor que en la noche, danzando sobre las dunas del desierto, lejos de todo lo que una vez pensamos no recordar jamás. He aquí la noche celebra la música tan solemne, dulce, tan larga que no nos estamos acostando hasta el amanecer" "¿Puedes imaginar tal cosa, Zoro?"

De inmediato, Zoro no lo pensó dos veces y fue acercándose un poco más hacia Robin hasta tenerla cerca de sí mismo. Decidió quitarse las manos de los oídos para sostener sus brazos cerca de los hombros por detrás, susurrándole al oído:

- Oi, mujer… despierta… esta no eres tú.

Así que cuando dijo esto, se sorprendió de ver que Robin en silencio direccionó su rostro hacia el de Zoro, pero es cuando abrió los ojos y los tenía de una manera muy extraña. Su color azul había cambiado a un blanco resplandeciente, haciendo que el peliverde frunciese el ceño, altamente sorprendido.

- Esto es imposible…

- Entonces nos despertaríamos a la mañana siguiente, nuestros camellos ya habrán descansado y el sol se elevaría en el cielo oriental, del mismo modo en el que nos propusimos en el grito del desierto.

Los pasos de Robin estaban dirigiéndose hacia el peliverde, mirándolo con esos ojos blancos y brillantes, como si tratase de intimidarlo, pero en vez de eso, Robin parecía querer seducirlo. Zoro echaba sus pasos hacia atrás, del mismo modo en el que su sensual nakama parecía querer besarlo.

- Oi, mujer… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿No lo sientes?

- ¿De qué hablas? Esta no eres tú.

Hasta que Zoro no pudo seguir caminando hacia atrás, y su espalda desnuda la recostó contra la pared de la habitación, sin tener a donde ir de los encantos de la encantada Robin. Ella lo miraba con ese deseo interno que le manejaba los impulsos por encima de la razón, para seguir diciendo:

- He viajado contigo y me he dado cuenta que las tiendas que dejamos atrás se hacían más pequeñas, ya que recorrimos mucho camino lejos de ellas, sobre la tierra que habla mucho de esos pasos… los meses de paz, los años de la guerra; las vidas de amores y los sentimientos de temores… nada se compara con este momento.

Así mismo, Robin dio los últimos pasos hacia Zoro, poniéndolo nervioso por la cercanía que ella estaba dando. Sus brazos estaban relajados y sus piernas también, pero los pechos que estaban sostenidos con el brasier oriental estaban puestos sobre los pectorales del peliverde, provocando que los nervios se le pusiesen de punta. Y algo reaccionaba.

Zoro no lo podía creer. Ella nunca reaccionaba de esta manera, y era la perfecta excusa para decir que estaba encantada, como lo es obvio; pero en su mente lo único que comenzaba a tener sentido era que lo que deseaba era hacerla suya.

- Mujer… no sabes lo que dices… me pones nervioso.

Robin sonríe por esto, para morderse sus labios, levantando sus manos y acariciando con sus uñas los hombros del fornido cazador de piratas, como si disfrutase de los nervios que le hacía causar.

- Ya estamos aquí, mi amor. No hay razón para no creer que lo que estamos haciendo es lo que no deseamos… tú me deseas, y yo también.

- No… no te deseo… no.

- Era lo que siempre esperabas… cruzamos los lechos de los ríos, todos grabados de piedras sobre las arenas del desierto, y hasta las grandes dunas y montañas que se conocen… y mucho más allá de los valles calurosos y abrasadores, hasta que llegamos al caravanserai.

Y así mismo, sin previo aviso las manos de Robin estaban descendiendo por todo el cuerpo hasta posar sus manos sobre el trasero de Zoro, el cual sorprendido quiere zafarse de ella, pero estaba controlado por la hermosura de esta mujer.

- No hagas eso…

- ¿Por qué no?

- Me pones nervioso.

- Es lo que quiero… ¿Qué es esta vida que me aleja? ¿Qué es este lugar en donde no podemos residir? ¿Qué es esta búsqueda y empeño que me arroja hacia delante? No es mas que algo que me dice que mi corazón está completamente lleno cuando estás a mi lado.

Lo hecho estaba para ser visto. El rostro de Robin manifestaba un placer maligno que hizo cambiar la jugada en esta situación, pero eso no le hizo querer alejar sus labios de los de Zoro. La sensual arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja estaba a punto de besar a su estoico nakama, hasta que al hacer un suave contacto con los labios del chico, susurra lo siguiente:

- Y aquí estoy… llamándote, anhelándote, presionándote… a que me lleves a donde solo los amantes podemos soñar despiertos.

Los labios hicieron su trabajo y de inmediato, Robin estaba entregándose al beso con su nakama. Zoro no pudo evitar esta maravillosa sensación como un oasis en medio de las dunas abrasadoras. Sus manos estaban abrazando la cintura de esta mujer, y ella estaba aferrándose a su hombro, como si no desease dejarlo ir nunca más.

Afuera del caravanserai, en las dunas del desierto oscuro, todo comenzaría a cambiar para un peligro completamente mayor. Por desgracia, la música que estaba ejecutándose dentro del lugar hacía un efecto contrario para los que estaban lejos, sintiendo que era como un llamado de guerra. Cientos de mercenarios peligrosos estaban acercándose a la localidad, preparados para atacar a todos los que se hallasen dentro.

- Son demasiados berries para nosotros… quizá con esto, nos hagamos de las mejores fortunas.

Había dicho un sujeto que estaba sobre un camello enorme, pero a su lado aparece otro mirando hacia al caravanserai, diciéndole:

- No deberías confiarte, Hassan… ellos no son endebles, según los Morerávi.

- Deberíamos preocuparnos por atacar de inmediato.

Y sacando su espada curva, alza hacia arriba su hoja dando señal para que se moviese el resto de los guerreros. Inmediatamente todos se dispusieron a atacar al caravanserai, entrando por los muros, mientras que Zoro estando aun en su placentero beso con Robin, siente con su Haki lo acontecido y abre su ojo para ver hacia afuera, separando sus labios de los de su nakama encantada.

- No estamos solos… hay peligro.

Lo que no se imaginaba para nada, era que Robin estando aun aferrada sobre el cuerpo de este cazador de piratas, estaba brotando un brazo de su espalda sacando un enorme puñal que estaba en la falda de la morena. Ella estaba aun sonriendo, buscando los labios de Zoro de nuevo, diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué no me besas y luego vamos contra ellos?

Así mismo cuando el peliverde direccionó su mirada hacia Robin, se mantuvo muy serio y en conflictos. Besar a la mujer que le atraía o salir a matar a los intrusos de grandes cantidades. Pero al mismo tiempo se escucha un sonido de sangre que goteaba hacia el suelo, y los ojos de Zoro se abren de manera sorpresiva.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho?

La mano derecha de Robin estaba sosteniendo el puñal que atravesó el costado de Zoro, siendo un ataque mortal. La sensual arqueóloga estaba sonriendo y diciendo:

- He hecho lo que necesité hacer para no tener que languidecer en las esperanzas infructuosas con personas que no me darán lo importante de mi vida… y mucho menos tú.

Habiendo dicho esto, saca el puñal del costado de Zoro y se aleja un poco, dejando que este chico cayese de rodillas, muy adolorido y consternado por este ataque.

- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué, Robin?

Robin estaba riéndose. No era la misma que ellos conocían, ya que estaba actuando como una mujer malvada y despreciable. Como la Miss All Sunday que conocieron hace tiempo atrás. Arrojando el puñal a un lado, Robin camina hacia la ventana, viendo a los mercenarios que entraron a saquear todo, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué? Porque hay cosas que en esta vida no las pienso compartir con todos ustedes… hay cosas en esta vida que me es necesario encontrar, lejos de aquellos que me aprisionan.

- ¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo puedes decir esto?

Pero comprendiendo que aun se estaba escuchando la música, y que sus ojos emanaban ese destello, Zoro entra en conclusión que esta vez Robin no era la misma de siempre. Alguien o algo la estaban controlando.

- Claro… era de esperarse.

Tratando de levantarse, Zoro permanece de rodillas y se recuesta con el codo del brazo izquierdo, cambiando su estado de ánimo. Robin se sorprendió y se cruzó de brazos preguntando:

- ¿Era de esperarse qué?

- Que esta no eres tú, Robin… sea lo que sea que esté controlándote, lo encontraré.

- ¡Qué tonto insolente! ¡Debería matarte, pero te tengo tanta lastima por el afecto que le tienes a esta mujer!

- Como era de esperarse, no eres Robin.

Así que entendiéndose que alguien estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de Robin, el peliverde como pudo se mantuvo de rodillas para suspirar y calmar un poco su dolor. No era la primera vez que resistiría algo así, y es cuando se da cuenta que Robin se coloca su túnica y sale por la ventana no sin antes decir lo siguiente:

- Lo que sea que conozcas de esta mujer, ya no existe más… adiós, insolente.

Dicho esto, la arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja se lanza por la ventana hacia abajo. Zoro se sorprende y se arrastra hacia la ventana, y se asomó para ver que entre los cientos de mercenarios, ella estaba en su camello desapareciéndose entre las dunas del desierto. Zoro se levanta y se coloca la mano en la herida, para luego suspirar profundamente y concentrarse, apaciguando de manera mental su dolor.

Estando listo para salir al ataque contra todos los mercenarios, viéndose en la penosa situación de que todos estaban dormidos por la música que sonaba aun en todo el lugar, Zoro se prepara para atacar a todos sus enemigos, diciendo:

- Es hora de salir a cazar los perros.

Se asomó por la ventana, los mercenarios se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y uno de ellos dice al resto:

- ¡Miren, ahí está uno de ellos! ¡Tiene tres espadas, ese es Roronoa Zoro!

Cuando muchos direccionaron sus miradas hacia donde estaba el cazador de piratas, se prepararon para atacarle y se mantuvieron en guardia. Zoro estaba con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, para colocarse en seguida su pañuelo en la cabeza, ignorando la herida que estaba latente en su costado.

- Es hora… de morir.

Dando un salto desde la ventana hacia el suelo, Zoro cae con sus piernas contraídas y alza la mirada contra ellos quienes estaban viniéndose a matarle. Este suspira profundamente, preparado para dar su primer ataque.

- Santouryu: ¡Rengoku Oni Giri!

Abriéndose paso entre tantos de estos mercenarios asesinos, Zoro lanzó su poderoso ataque, mezclándose entre todos ellos, partiendo sus espadas y atacándolos hasta morir. La pelea había comenzado.

Sus katanas atacaban velozmente contra todos los mercenarios, haciendo salir expedidos por los aires. Su herida comenzaba a pasarle factura, pero no podía rendirse en esta lucha. Ya quedaban menos de la mitad de soldados.

- Todos ustedes son patéticos… endebles… no merecen ni siquiera luchar contra mí.

Pero al mismo instante en que enfurecidos todos ellos decidieron arrojar un ataque contra su enemigo, Zoro se contrajo hacia el suelo y se preparó para hacer un ataque mortal contra todos ellos:

- Santouryu…

Y cuando todos ellos le rodearon para darle los ataques mortales con las espadas en manos, Zoro se alzó y extendió sus brazos con su técnica para arrojar los destellos circulantes que causaba un ataque tan mortal como este.

- ¡Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki!

Todos no pudieron huir de ese mortal ataque que les cortaba las armaduras y les cortaba todas sus espadas. Sin duda alguna los enemigos fueron contrarrestados todos, pero cuando Zoro estaba sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a empeorar la situación, envainó sus tres katanas y se colocó la mano sobre su costado.

- Demonios… esto no lo esperaba.

Así que a medida que iba tratando de detener la hemorragia, Zoro presiente a su alrededor alguien con un poder un poco más elevado que el resto de los mercenarios, y sin siquiera mirar dijo:

- Tú… sal de donde sea que estés… ya sé que estás aquí.

Inmediatamente aparece por detrás de él, un sujeto con las mismas túnicas oscuras que se estaba haciendo evidencia con la luz de la luna alumbrando su rostro. Zoro voltea hacia atrás y estando de espaldas pregunta:

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué aun no me atacas?

- Al decir verdad, eres un sujeto muy fuerte… y estás herido.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Que no pienso atacar a un enemigo formidable cuando está debilitado, porque soy de aquellos que les gusta medir fuerzas con sus enemigos enteros, y tú eres muy fuerte… mi nombre es Hassan y a su debido tiempo, te encontraré y no tendré compasión en matarte.

Dicho esto, el sujeto le pasa por un lado a Zoro y le da la espalda para saltar por encima de los muros, aunque el peliverde antes de verlo irse le pregunta:

- ¿Hassan? ¿A dónde se fue Robin?

Este se detiene y voltea diciendo:

- ¿Robin? ¿Hablas de la mujer que salió en el camello?

- No pretendas que no sabes nada de lo que pasa.

- Lo que tienes que saber es que hay un peligro mucho mayor que está liberado en estas arenas, y créeme… no tenemos nada que ver con eso.

- ¿Y pretendes que te crea así como si nada, siendo tú mi enemigo?

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras, cazador de piratas… no me interesa.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Hassan se sube a su camello y emprende una larga retirada por las arenas del desierto. Zoro estaba aun malherido pero no sabía cómo explicarle a sus nakamas de la perdida de Robin. solo sabía que de alguna u otra manera, una misión se mezcla en la otra misión, sin saber a dónde irá su nakama controlada.


	9. La Oscura Voz del Alma

Esto no podía ser bueno en ninguna de sus aceptaciones. Zoro estaba mal herido, sus nakamas estaban aun adormecidos por la música que apenas le hacía efecto al cazador de piratas, y para desgracia mayor, Robin en medio de un control desconocido había desaparecido del caravasar a terrenos desconocidos.

Ya venida la mañana en la mencionada edificación, cuando los cálidos rayos del sol estaban cayendo sobre danzantes dunas del desierto, Zoro permanecía recostado en el pequeño pozo de roca que estaba en el centro del caravasar, y se veía suspirando con dificultades por la herida de su costado.

- Demonios… tengo que levantarme de aquí.

Así que cuando se levantó, finalmente pudo percibir de donde era que estaba escuchándose ese sonido que hacía dormir al resto de sus nakamas. Alzó la mirada hacia lo profundo del pozo y sintió la música mucho más fuerte allá abajo.

- No puede ser. Todo proviene de allá.

Y dicho esto, decide romper los ladrillos del pozo para arrojarlos dentro de ese lugar, sellando definitivamente esa abertura. La música dejó de sonar, y Zoro había logrado su acometida. Finalmente cuando ya era de día y todo estaba claro, uno a uno los nakamas suyos comenzaron a despertarse, especialmente Nami en su habitación.

- Que sueño que me di, ya con esto puedo…

Pero al darse cuenta que Luffy estaba acostado encima de sus piernas, ella se sorprende y dice:

- ¿Qué demonios hace Luffy aquí?

El chico estaba abrazando sus piernas, al punto como si pareciesen almohadas. Aunque ella estaba tan sorprendida, trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Luffy para así mismo liberarse de su incomodidad. Cuando fue sacando sus piernas, se levantó y lo dejó ahí.

- Es mejor que no se despierte… así no ocasionaremos problemas.

Nami sale de la habitación, y ve que los demás chicos estaban despertándose, pero le pareció muy extraño no ver a Robin por ningún lado. La pelirroja se rascaba los cabellos mientras andaba por los pasillos, buscando a su nakama, pero cuando sale al claustro, se sorprende de ver al cazador de piratas, tendido en el suelo con mucha sangre derramada en el suelo.

- ¡No puede ser, Zoro!

Inmediatamente corre a socorrerlo y se postra de rodillas, intentando voltearlo hacia arriba, para percibir que la herida estaba muy abierta y que podía morir en esas condiciones. Nami voltea hacia adentro y llama a Chopper a gritos:

- ¡Chopper! ¡Chopper, ven acá!

Unos salieron de las habitaciones, muy desesperados por estos gritos, y es Franky el que llega hasta ellos, para levantar a Zoro con sus brazos diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucedió con Zoro?

- No lo sé, lo encontré así.

- Bien… hay que llevarlo adentro.

Los segundos pasaron en que los demás se dieron cuenta de lo mal que estaba este hombre, y Chopper llega para atenderle las heridas en una de las habitaciones en las que Franky lo puso. Todos estaban adentro de dicha habitación, viendo como Zoro estaba siendo atendido en medio de su silencio, aunque lo cierto era que Chopper lo estaba viendo muy mal mientras le cocía las heridas.

- ¿Cómo se hizo Zoro esto?

Todos no sabían que decir, pero Sanji tras haber encendido el cigarro, miró a su alrededor y notó la ausencia de Robin.

- Oi, un momento… ¿Dónde está Robin chan?

Nami voltea y le responde con un poco de preocupación en su rostro:

- No lo sé, se supone que ella estaba durmiendo conmigo.

Luffy no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero tras rascarse la cabeza pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo es que yo terminé durmiendo en la habitación de Nami? Lo último que recuerdo fue que Zoro y yo entramos a la habitación tras haber sentido presencias extrañas y vimos a Robin parada en la ventana… de ahí, perdí el conocimiento y no desperté hasta hoy.

Entre todos, Sanji se enoja y muy consternado se le acerca a Luffy, agarrándolo de la toga, sacudiéndole para que le diese una explicación:

- ¿Y qué mierdas hacías tú en la habitación de mis dos amadas Nami swan y Robin chwan?

- Ah, Sanji… me vas a hacer vomitar… hoy comí demasiado.

- ¡Deberías vomitar, maldito bastardo!

Nami se levanta muy enojada tras esta discusión estúpida y los hace callar de fuertes golpes, diciéndoles a ellos cuando estaban tendidos en el suelo, con moretones y ojos hinchados:

- ¡Hagan silencio! ¡Eso no es lo que importa ahora!

Chopper los sorprende a todos, terminando de suturar, diciendo:

- Ya he terminado… ahora hay que esperar a que Zoro despierte.

- ¿Crees que estará mejor?

- Lo estará, Nami. Esperemos.

Ahí es cuando Usopp se acerca un poco hacia la ventana y dice a Franky:

- Esto es muy extraño… despertamos sin nadie más en este caravasar que nosotros mismos, Robin desaparece y Zoro está herido mortalmente… ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?

- No lo sé, Usopp. Pero aquí nada parece ser muy peculiar… todo en esta isla desértica resulta ser demasiado extraño para ser cierto.

- Quizá debamos esperar como ocurrió todo, aunque deduzco que Zoro está herido por haber peleado de seguro… y si no están los demás residentes de este caravasar, es porque todos ellos fueron quienes lo atacaron, ya que hay muchos sujetos derrotados por todo el lugar.

- Eso es cierto… ¿Pero cómo se explica lo de Robin?

Y cuando todos hicieron silencio, Zoro despierta tras haber escuchado la pregunta de Franky, resonando su garganta y diciéndoles:

- Robin escapó.

Unos se acercaron a Zoro, viendo que este trataba de acomodarse en la cama, sentándose. Luffy se le acerca y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Zoro?

Ahí es cuando el peliverde baja los pies de la cama y se sienta, manteniendo la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba recordando con dificultad ese momento en el que en medio de un placer merecido con los besos que ella le propició, le insertó un puñal en su costado, casi matándolo.

Todos veían como este chico estaba llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza, tratando de calmar un poco su impotencia en medio de la violencia acontecida, y responde diciendo:

- Robin fue controlada por esa maldita música encantadora, y fuimos atacados por muchos mercenarios que yo mismo tuve que encargarme de derrotarlos a todos.

- Eso explica la gran cantidad de sujetos malheridos en el caravasar, pero aun así no me logro explicar cómo es que te hicieron esto.

- Luffy, bástate con saber que eran demasiados como para enfrentarlos yo solo, y al mismo tiempo cuidando de ustedes mientras dormían por los encantamientos de esa maldita música.

Ahí es cuando Sanji enciende otro cigarro más y expira el humo, preguntando con mucho interés:

- ¿Y cómo es que terminaste con esa herida en el costado que casi te mata? ¿Acaso bajaste la guardia, marimo de mierda?

- ¿Qué dijiste, cocinero de mierda?

- Que bajaste la guardia de seguro, maldito.

Este comentario hizo molestar demasiado a Zoro al punto de levantarse para ir a atacarle, pero Luffy interviene entre los dos, evitando una lucha innecesaria, inflando sus manos con su técnica especial.

- Un momento, no es necesario que luchemos por esa tontería… así que les digo a ambos, tarados, contrólense.

Sanji es sujetado por Brook y por Chopper, mientras que Zoro es retenido por Franky, el cual lo alejaba un poco de la lucha, diciendo:

- Ya cálmate, Zoro. No estás en condiciones para armar una pelea aquí.

Así que cuando todos se calmaron, Nami voltea hacia Zoro y le pregunta con muchas ganas de saber lo que había pasado:

- Dinos… ¿Qué ocurrió con tu herida?

Zoro estaba mirándolos a todos y es cuando decide decir la verdad de la siguiente manera:

- Esta herida fue por causa de un descuido ante el poder que ejerce ese encantamiento… Robin estaba encantada y parecía ser otra mujer, no como la que conocemos, y ella… mientras me besaba, me atacó con un puñal.

Nadie podía creer esta situación, así que Sanji frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Robin te hizo eso? Pero lo mejor de todo es esto… ¿Robin en su encantamiento, te besó?

- Sí, lo hizo… cuando lo hizo, yo… ¡Maldita sea, bajé la guardia y me insertó el puñal en mi costado!

Estaba completamente enojado al punto de patear un estante que estaba a su lado contra la pared. Todos observan esta molestia y es cuando Luffy le pregunta:

- ¿Y a donde fue Robin?

- No lo sé, si lo supiera los hubiera abandonado y yo mismo hubiera ido tras ella.

A lo que Usopp interrumpe diciendo:

- Pero no lo hiciste, porque pensaste que era mejor que nosotros despertáramos y lo hiciéramos en grupo… ¿No es así?

- Así es.

- Ahora es cuando tenemos que decidir el rumbo para seguirla… sé que el peligro es difícil por allá, lejos de este lugar, aunque yo mismo me odiaría si no hiciese nada…

- Pero si eres un quejica de la puta mierda.

- ¡Eso lo sé, pero se trata de una nakama! ¡Así que aquí es donde el bravo y valiente capitán Usopp toma impulso de donde no lo tiene!

- Como sea, deja el espectáculo, tarado.

Todos esperaban en silencio, la decisión que Luffy estaría por tomar para continuar con el viaje, saliendo de ese lugar. Inmediatamente, el silencio y la seriedad del capitán de los Sombreros de Paja, cambió definitivamente por una sonrisa de alivio ante todos sus nakamas:

- Bien, eso nos da la única opción de ir tras Robin, patearles los traseros a los que se nos atraviesen, y liberar a la musa perdida… ¡Prepárense que partimos, después de comer!

La decisión estaba tomada por completo. Todos se estaban preparando para salir de ese caravasar, y continuar con la travesía pero con la dificultad de tener que ir sin una nakama importante en esta búsqueda. Cuando todos se preparaban para subir sus camellos, en el de Zoro se estaba acercando este mismo cazador de piratas, intentando subirse con la herida suturada de su costado. No se veía muy bien después de todo, pero cuando intentaba subirse, es ayudado por Sanji desde el otro lado para que pudiese sentarse, lográndolo así mismo.

- No tenías por que hacerlo.

- Bueno, de todos modos quería disculparme por lo que dije.

- No hay problema… ese tipo de cosas no me afectan.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te afectó?

- El hecho de haber perdido a una nakama por causa de un poder desconocido… y el haber estado ahí, sin poder evitarlo.

Ya estando preparado para salir, Zoro ve que Luffy se le adelanta con el resto del grupo, y Sanji se va para subirse a su camello, diciéndole:

- Pronto lograremos resarcirnos de esto, y encontrar al culpable… yo mismo le patearé el culo si se tratase de nuevo de ese maldito sultán del carajo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se anexa con el grupo de igual manera que Zoro lo hace después, para así mismo dejar ese caravasar en ruinas atrás, y continuar con la travesía hacia la musa perdida.

Kilómetros más delante de la ruta que tomaban los Sombreros de Paja, se hallaba un enorme camello que estaba andando en medio de enromes montañas de piedras que daban sombra en el mediodía. Ahí estaba Robin andando el camino después de haber viajado durante toda la noche, pensando que de ese modo podría encontrar descanso.

- Bien, aquí será en donde descanse.

Bajándose del camello, lo ató en una rama seca y se recostó un rato para suspirar y tomar algo de agua. El lugar estaba tan caluroso y árido que era imposible mantenerse hidratado con tanto calor, y así mismo la sensual arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja, controlada por los encantamientos desconocidos. Sentándose bajo un arbusto seco que daba algo de sombra con las montañas, Robin suspiraba con sus ojos cerrados, diciendo:

- ¿Qué es eso que me controla?

Y como respuesta inmediata a lo que estaba diciendo, la voz de una mujer se escucha dentro de su mente que le decía:

- "Oh, sabia mujer de los mares del Nuevo Mundo, has llegado a este lugar, como un bálsamo curativo"

Robin abre sus ojos y por un instante deja de sentirse controlada, levantándose por la sorpresa de verse en un lugar desconocido:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde estoy?

Y la voz le vuelve a hablar, diciéndole:

- "Estás cada vez más cerca de mí, musa de las nuevas generaciones"

- ¿Quién eres?

- "Soy alguien que pronto de lo que menos esperas, encontrarás en esta travesía" "Solo tienes que continuar la ruta que yo misma te voy llevando"

- ¿A dónde me estás llevando? ¿Cómo es que puedes controlarme?

Y seguido de estas dos preguntas, una fuerte brisa refrescante fue enviada por los alrededores de las montañas de piedras sedimentadas, provocando un refrescar en el viento. El sol se cubrió con unas extrañas nubes que ocultaban el resplandor y de pronto la tierra comenzó a sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Robin no entendía nada de esto, y sabía que si estaba lejos de sus nakamas, es porque significaría algo en este viaje. La voz se siente de nuevo en su mente que le decía:

- "Tengo el poder para darte las respuestas más profundas de todas las interrogantes que tengas" "Aun no conoces el misterio que estás por descubrir, si me alcanzas en esta travesía"

- ¿Quién eres tú?

La seriedad de Robin ante la caída de la lluvia sobre su bronceado rostro, comenzaba a reflejar una verdadera relajación que nunca experimentó. Es cuando de momento, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, escuchando de nuevo la voz en su mente:

- "Soy Perséfone, la mujer que toda la isla está buscando, pero que no hallarán jamás, a menos que seas tú la primera que lo haga"

- ¿Y por qué tengo que encontrarte?

- "No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer contigo" "Solo tienes que dejar que yo misma te controle y te guíe hacia mí, poderosa guerrera de la sabiduría"

- Eres la mujer de la recompensa que ofrece el sultán con enormes piezas de oro… ¿Verdad?

- "Exactamente. Parece que ya conoces quien soy pero de seguro no tienes la menor idea de quién soy"

- Al decir verdad, no me interesa…

Ya esto era completamente absurdo. Robin estaba sacándose la toga para dejar su cuerpo descubierto ante la lluvia misteriosa que estaba cayendo sin explicación alguna. Ahí es cuando manifiesta su incomodidad e insatisfacción, haciendo un gesto de desacuerdo.

- No me tendrás controlada… tengo nakamas que vendrán por mí, y cuando lo hagan, encontrarán la manera de llegar a ti, y te acabarán.

Pero eso no era lo que la musa antigua tenía en mente, puesto que tras unos segundos, Robin sentía un poder extraño que estaba apoderándose de sus capacidades motoras, manteniéndola inmovilizada. Robin estaba forzándose para poder accionar, pero no se podía mover:

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué me has hecho?

Y la voz dentro de su cabeza, estaba riéndose a carcajadas, diciéndole:

- "No puedes escapar de mí, y mi poder es tan grande que ni tú misma, con toda tu inteligencia puedes lograr"

- ¡Libérame ahora mismo!

- "Tampoco estás en posición de venir a darme ordenes, Robin" "Pero muy pronto, tú y yo seremos una en este universo patético de débiles mentales"

- ¡Maldita desgraciada! ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- "Pronto lo sabrás, pero por ahora…"

La mente de Robin comenzaba a sentir un poco de incomodidad, haciendo que esta mujer cayese de rodillas en el suelo mojado, incrementándose aun mucho más la lluvia. Por un momento se quedó callada y en silencio, hasta que se fue levantando poco a poco, mirando hacia una dirección, cambiando su semblante de nuevo:

- Por ahora… eres mía.

Robin de nuevo estaba siendo posesionada por Perséfone, tal como fue confirmada anteriormente. Es el momento en el que la sensual arqueóloga se monta en su camello y emprende una nueva travesía en medio de esa lluvia que bañaba y recubría el desierto de una tranquilidad ante el desasosiego.

Minutos después que los Sombreros de Paja, se marcharon de las solitarias planicies desérticas, desde la distancia estaba llegando un sujeto con un camello, arribando al caravasar. Mientras estaba pasando en medio de los muchos sujetos malheridos en el suelo, este desciende del camello diciendo con una voz familiar y conocida:

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?

Caminó por todos lados, tratando de ver si hallaba a alguien con vida para que le explicase lo sucedido. Tras este hombre, llega otro sobre un camello un poco más grande, que al cruzar el umbral del caravasar, preguntó:

- ¿Qué estamos buscando aquí, señor?

El segundo sujeto que entró se trataba del mismísimo Daz Bones, conocido como Mr 1. Es solo dio a entender que el primero que entró resultó ser el mismo Crocodile que se quita el manto de su cabeza, para voltear hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Es evidente que aquí hubo una masacre… aun recuerdo que en Whisky Peak yo vi una masacre muy parecida a esta, Bones.

- Eso quiere decir que quien provocó esto, es alguien peligroso, ¿No?

- No lo sé, pero me atrevo a decir que aquí estuvieron los Sombreros de Paja… y que el que causó esto, fue quien te derrotó a ti en Arabasta.

Recordando ese momento en el que perdió contra Zoro, Bones comprendió que se trataba de una masacre causada por el mismo cazador de piratas, dándole a entender que aquí estuvieron todos. Crocodile se levanta del suelo y camina entre todos los malheridos, diciendo:

- Quién sabe si a estas alturas de la vida, nos topemos con ellos, pero me da a entender que no están muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Sí que lo creo.

Y de pronto, Crocodile se da cuenta que uno de los sujetos malheridos estaba aun con vida y consciente, caminando hacia él para hacerle las preguntas respectivas.

- Oi, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El sujeto apenas hablaba con dificultades.

- Sí… ayúdame hombre, ayúdame.

- Lo haré en cuanto respondas mis preguntas… ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

- Fue el cazador de piratas, Roronoa Zoro.

- Ya lo veo.

Ahí es cuando Daz Bones desciende de su camello y se acerca a este hombre malherido, levantándolo con las manos.

- ¿Roronoa Zoro? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Sí, él lo hizo… pero en la mañana se fueron de aquí.

- ¿A dónde se fueron?

- Tomaron el camino hacia el noroeste… van en búsqueda de una de las nakamas que perdieron.

- ¿Perdieron una nakama?

- Sí… es la morena de pechos grandes.

Inmediatamente Daz Bones volteó hacia Crocodile, el cual se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo por la sorpresa sabida:

- Así que la traidora de Robin está extraviada y Luffy sombrero de paja, está detrás de ella con sus nakamas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos, señor?

- ¿Acaso esto es obvio?

Crocodile estaba dispuesto a seguir a los Sombreros de Paja a donde fuesen, y cuando el malherido sujeto estaba pidiendo ayuda, Daz Bones hace crear un enorme cuchilla con su mano derecha, y la inserta en el pecho de este sujeto, acabando con su vida.

Tras haberlo arrojado contra el suelo, Daz Bones va a su camello y se sienta en silencio, suspirando ante tal situación, mientras que Crocodile le dijo:

- Hay que tener cuidado con ellos, porque no son los mismos endebles que nosotros recordábamos hace dos años atrás… sobre todo Luffy, y Zoro se han vuelto muy fuertes, y no hay que cometer errores.

- Lo entiendo señor… ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, nos vamos.

Y cuando terminaron de salir del caravasar, ya habiéndose alejado lo suficiente de la mencionada edificación, Crocodile se detiene en su camello, para darse un medio giro hacia la edificación. Es cuando de momento extiende una de sus manos, provocando un movimiento drástico con la arena del suelo, haciendo que la edificación se derrumbase y se sumergiese en el desierto.

Habiendo hecho esto, Crocodile sonríe y al igual que su nakama, voltea y continúan con el viaje, sin dejar evidencias de nada para que no les siguiesen.


	10. El Peligro Se Avecína

La lluvia había incrementado en las regiones desérticas lejos del caravasar o de no quedaba de él. Todo estaba complicándose para los Sombreros de Paja, debido a que han perdido a una nakama por causa de un extraño encantamiento en un extraño lugar. ¿Qué podía ser peor que encontrar a alguien en un lugar desconocido y vasto en desiertos cálidos y abrasadores?

En pleno mediodía, tras haber continuado con las lluvias, habiendo cruzado unas extrañas laderas empinadas, la sensual arqueóloga de los Sombreros de Paja, continuaba emprendiendo un viaje por medio de las cumbres lejanas del norte de la isla. Se veía un poco cansada y obviamente no tenía el control de su cuerpo, ya que sabía específicamente a donde estaba yendo.

- Este cuerpo es un poco difícil de comprender… al parecer esta mujer parece ser una de las más inteligentes del mundo, y poder leer todo lo que tiene de conocimiento…

Deteniéndose en medio de la lluvia y de la travesía, la musa se sorprende por todo lo que se escondía en la mente de la sensual morena, diciéndose a sí misma:

- … pero este conocimiento es demasiado… confuso… peligroso… ¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?

Así mismo, continuó emprendiendo el viaje hacia donde ella quería llegar, pero dentro de sí misma, Robin luchaba para no ser completamente controlada, ya que su cuerpo y alma estaba sostenida a la voluntad de la musa, pero el espíritu de Robin era completamente inquebrantable.

- No importa lo que digas, nada de este conocimiento es algo que puedas comprender en todos los años de vida que llevo… solo eres una intrusa que está en mi cuerpo.

Del mismo cuerpo, estas dos mujeres comenzaban a reñir debido a que Robin no permitiría que Perséfone obtuviese su cuerpo por completo, así que ambas hablaban y controlaban, diciendo:

- Vaya, Robin… no puedo creer como es que eres una mujer que posee todo esto, ¿Acaso eres alguien que nunca hizo otra cosa que encontrar la sabiduría de las edades?

- Para que lo sepas, crecí en una isla que solo se dedicaba a estudiar los conocimientos del universo… hasta el conocimiento de los Poneglyph.

- ¿Poneglyph? Se supone que eso está prohibido.

- Pero yo puedo leerlos… yo sé interpretarlos y traducirlos, aunque no creo que eso sea algo que puedas comprender, insolente.

Así mismo en reacción de la musa antigua, una risa es soltada en el cuerpo de la bella morena, para luego hacer gestos con las manos de restarle importancia a todo, y así mismo continuar andando con el camello por el desierto, diciendo:

- Como sea, eso no me preocupa, Robin… cuando encuentres mi cuerpo, te darás cuenta de muchas sorpresas que tendré para ti, pero todo se verá a su debido tiempo.

- ¿Y qué tiempo tienes para mí? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que poseíste?

- Pronto lo verás.

Y así mismo, sin más que decir respecto a esto, Robin sentía el control de la musa que poco a poco tomaba más cabida en sí misma, dirigiéndose hacia esas cumbres en su horizonte, aunque lo más sorprendente de todo era que estaban cruzando una muralla de piedras en medio del desierto, el camello que Robin montaba se detiene misteriosamente.

- Oi, ¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Continúa el viaje, animal estúpido!

A su alrededor habían escombros, pilares altos y ruinas extrañas en medio de las dunas y de las montañas rocosas y arenosas. Sin duda alguna parecía un lugar perfecto para descansar en la noche estando perdido, o para poder tender una perfecta emboscada. Robin poseída por la musa antigua desciende del camello y se enoja diciendo:

- ¿Qué maldito lugar es este?

Retomando de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, Robin dice:

- Parece ser que estamos en un lugar peligroso… no debimos entrar por acá.

Y no terminó de decir esto, cuando de las mismas ruinas y colinas desérticas, estaban apareciendo muchos bandidos solitarios, quienes estaban armados y regocijados de tener que lidiar contra una hermosa mujer solitaria. Todos estos vándalos rodearon a Robin y se reían de ella, por su mala suerte cuando uno de ellos sostiene el camello de las riendas y dice:

- Pero miren nada más lo que trajo el viento en las dunas… una preciosa mujer que luce como una diosa.

Robin estaba muy nerviosa por cómo se encontraba, pero mantuvo la calma como pudo hacerlo. Esta vez siendo ella la que tomó el control de su propio cuerpo, voltea a mirar a su alrededor para contar a todos los enemigos que le estaban rodeando. Así que dijo:

- No imaginé ver tantos bandidos por acá.

El que sostenía las riendas del camello, se extrañó por esto que dijo y se rió.

- Es que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, mujer. Se dice que hay una mujer peligrosa que el sultán Sharhamán está buscando desde hace dos semanas atrás a esa mujer que vale muchas piezas de oro… y todo porque se robó un artefacto que vale más oro de lo que pusieron sobre su cabeza…

Este mismo bandido caminaba de un lado, rodeando el camello con su espada en la mano, diciendo:

- … además, se dice que los habitantes de Kalehma, pagarían una enorme fortuna por una esclava para el sultán… y si no eres la musa antigua que todos están buscando desesperadamente, tú valdrías tres veces más de lo que pagarían por una bella esclava… así que…

Y parándose de frente del camello, el bandido apunta el sable curvo al rostro de Robin para quitarle la capucha del rostro, evidenciando una enorme belleza que era admirada por todos los bandidos, silbando y alardeando de esto. Es entonces cuando este sujeto sonríe diciendo:

- … creo que tú debes valer como lo que valen por lo menos diez de las esclavas regulares de este lugar… y quizá seas la musa antigua que buscamos.

- Créanme, no soy la musa que ustedes buscan.

- Entonces te tocará ser una esclava para el sultán, mujer.

Ahí es cuando Robin poco a poco va cruzando sus antebrazos para hacer uno de sus ataques peculiares, aunque los bandidos percibiendo esto, lo tomaron como una amenaza y le detuvieron apuntándole con sus lanzas. Ella se detiene y no puede atacar, pero el bandido le coloca la espada en frente al rostro y le dice:

- Por supuesto, sabemos que es lo que haces cuando cruzas los brazos… "Niña demonio" Nico Robin… 80.000.000 Berries por tu cabeza, y si no es más por lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Robin se sorprendió porque al parecer todos ellos sabían quién era ella, del cual cambiando su semblante de sorpresa pregunta:

- ¿Saben quién soy?

- Por supuesto… pero eso es mucho más interesante, porque ahora vales mucho más, por el parecido que te hallamos con la musa antigua que Sharhamán está buscando, y…

Al instante de decir esto, el bandido extiende su mano hacia las riendas del camello, a punto de tomarle el brazo a la sensual morena, pero terminó diciendo:

- … tú serás llevada ante él para gastarme la fortuna que pagan por ti, Nico Robin.

De pronto, todos los bandidos asesinos se rieron a carcajadas, manifestando burlas mordaces, pero lo extraño ocurrió en ese momento, cuando Robin cierra sus ojos, sintiendo como la musa antigua estaba poseyendo su cuerpo y su mente de nuevo. Los bandidos no comprendían lo que pasaba, pero notaron que cuando Robin abrió sus ojos, no tenían ese color azul claro que le identificaban, ya que sus ojos eran ambarinos como el resplandor de las gemas en el desierto.

- Un momento… ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

Inmediatamente Robin voltea hacia el bandido, manteniendo una expresión en su mirada completamente distinta, pareciendo esta vez una asesina de sangre fría. Solamente sonríe ante el confundido asesino y le saca la espada de la mano con su pie, para sostenerla en el aire y hacer un movimiento veloz, cortándole la cabeza.

Los demás asesinos se abalanzaron contra ella, completamente enfurecidos por esto, pero Robin poseída desvía su mirada hacia ellos y les dice:

- Yo sí podré con todos ustedes, malditos desgraciados.

Y así mismo, deja pasar a un asesino con espada, desviando el ataque con su sable para luego perforarle por la espalda. Dirigiéndose al resto de los asesinos, Robin hace movimientos veloces que no los hace por lo general, cosa que denota que no era Robin en realidad, sino Perséfone. La musa antigua.

Viendo a dos de ellos que le llegaban rodeándole, Robin cruza el camello suyo hacia el otro lado, para aparecer ante otros más, decapitándolos con la espada que poseía, sacándole otra espada a uno de los caídos y luchar con dos armas. Al parecer los bandidos estaban en guardia y no se precipitaban para atacarla, cosa de la cual Robin aprovechaba para regodearse diciendo:

- Interesante, tanto interés tenían en atrapar a esta mujer, y ahora que sale atacando con armas en combate, ¿Le temen?

Uno de los bandidos armados, voltea hacia sus hermanos en combate y les dice:

- ¿No era esta mujer una que no sabía usar armas? Y ahora sale con esta tontería de matarnos como si nada.

- Creo que no es la misma que encontramos recién… parece ser otra.

- ¿Otra? ¡Qué patrañas!

Así mismo, sin previo aviso, los bandidos salen a atacar a Robin, pero ella sonríe y sostiene firmemente el sable de su mano izquierda para correr hacia ellos, deteniendo los ataques con ese armamento, para luego usar la mano derecha e ir arrancándoles la cabeza a todos ellos, sin quedar ninguno de ellos de pie.

Seguido de esto, Robin suelta los dos sables de sus manos y camina con la total lentitud e ironía del mundo, para cerciorarse de que uno de ellos al menos quedase con vida. Sin duda alguna, uno de ellos milagrosamente quedó con vida, cosa de la cual Robin frunció el ceño preguntando:

- Al decir verdad pensé que no sobrevivirían… y hete aquí, bandido del desierto.

Postrándose frente a este bandido moribundo, la preciosa morena le sostiene del rostro y hace que le mire a los ojos para dar inicio al interrogatorio.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cuánto ofrece el grasiento y pervertido sultán por mi cabeza?

El bandido moribundo escupe a un lado un buen salivazo de sangre, para reírse diciendo lo siguiente:

- No hay lugar a donde puedas esconderte, Nico Robin… pero parece que la maldita musa antigua se hizo presa de una mujer muy peligrosa también.

Así mismo, dando a entender que la musa antigua tenía el control del cuerpo de Robin, por sus gestos sorpresivos se delató ante el bandido.

- ¿Peligrosa? ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esta mujer?

- No tienes idea de lo que haces, Perséfone… pero así como le diste la espalda a tu propio pueblo, también le estarás dando la espalda a quienes no deberías dársela.

- ¿Y quiénes son esos?

- Los Sombreros de Paja… cuando te encuentren, lamentarás no haber hecho esto.

Y sin más que decir, el bandido se murió de repente por causa de su desangramiento propiciado. Robin se coloca de pie y siente demasiada intriga por lo que le había dicho este bandido y prefiere ignorar la situación, para subirse a su camello. Segundos después de abandonar esas ruinas en medio del desierto, Robin seguía con su camino que en realidad no se sabía a dónde estaría por ir.

Ya cayendo la noche en la región, directamente en el enorme palacio real del sultán Sharhamán, muchos guardias reales estaban preparándose y alistándose para salir de ahí y así mismo ir en búsqueda de la musa antigua extraviada. El sultán estaba perdidamente enojado porque no se había encontrado noticias de ella, haciendo alborotos y escándalos en su aposento real.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Nada? ¿Nada de ella? ¡Estamos en un maldito desierto que no perdona el alma de ningún merodeador, y no son capaces todos ustedes, malditos bastardos, de encontrar a una simple mujer!

Su furia estaba evidenciada ante muchas cosas, a tal punto de volcar una enorme mesa con comida contra el suelo, para arrojar todo delante de sus súbditos y oficiales de alto rango. Uno de ellos hace presencia ante el enojado sultán y se postra delante de ella, diciéndole:

- Poderoso sultán… vengo a traerle nuevas respecto al rastro de la musa.

El sultán se controla en su ira y regresa de nuevo hacia su trono, manteniendo la mirada hacia el suelo, pero de repente dice:

- ¿Y qué demonios es lo que tienes para decirme, Hassan?

Era el mismo sujeto que no se quiso enfrentar al malherido Zoro en el caravasar, que hizo entrada para levantarse de nuevo diciendo:

- La musa antigua, ha hecho nuevamente uso de su poder, tomando una víctima a la que se ha impregnado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Utilizó su habilidad?

- Así es… y por lo que parece, utilizó su habilidad con una mujer que no resulta ser alguien peculiar para todos nosotros.

- ¿Quién es el ocupante?

Mientras decía esto, el sultán frunce el ceño cuando Hassan estaba buscando un enorme cartel de búsqueda que estaba guardado en la toga de su pecho. Este lo saca y antes de desenrollarlo, dice:

- Se sorprenderá demasiado quien usó esta vez.

- No me interesa… ¿Quién puede ser?

Abriendo el cartel de búsqueda, lo exhibió ante todos los oficiales que estaban rodeándole y el solo hecho de ver la imagen de Robin, se asombraron, sin saber de qué otra manera reaccionar. El sultán se lleva la mano a la boca, sorprendido de esto, diciendo:

- No puede ser… ¿Tenía que ser esa mujer? ¿Nico Robin?

- Sí, y ahora se encuentra bajo mis nuevos oficiales para que la busquen… ahora mismo estamos rodeando toda la zona noroeste de la isla, y no existe otro lugar en donde pueda esconderse.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió con todos los Morerávi que te di para que te encargases?

- Bueno…

Habiendo tirado el cartel de Robin en el suelo, Hassan mete la mano en su toga y saca otro cartel de recompensa, esta vez siendo el de Zoro, colocándolo delante del sultán.

- … este hombre se encargó de todos ellos.

La sorpresa era mayor aun, porque de ninguna manera se imaginaron que un solo hombre pudiese encargarse de un enorme regimiento de asesinos mercenarios. Hassan aprovecha para seguir diciendo:

- Y eso no es todo, poderoso sultán, la entera tripulación de los Sombreros de Paja están detrás de ella, siguiéndole el rastro… Zoro es solo uno de los poderosos enemigos, hay que tener en cuenta que hay otros dos más que son mucho más peligrosos.

- Claro, eso lo sé… "Pierna negra" Sanji, y el capitán de los sombreros de paja… Monkey D. Luffy… ya me advirtieron de ellos.

- Lo sé, pero no creo que Crocodile se encargue de ellos, puesto que en el pasado ya lo acabaron.

Y dirigiéndose al resto de los oficiales de alto rango dentro del aposento, Hassan les informa lo siguiente:

- Creemos que la musa antigua es nuestro único objetivo… pero tenemos que llegar ante ella, cuanto antes posible. Si no lo hacemos, ella puede trasmitir los conocimientos del libro secreto ante el Gobierno Mundial para ganar su inmunidad ante la Marina.

- Por esa razón es que en secreto contraté a esos inútiles Morerávi para que dieran con ella, pero parece ser que tendré que encargarme yo mismo de ella, sin necesidad de usarlos.

- Los Morerávi pueden ser usados para retener a los Sombreros de Paja… como sea, no me interesa tener que luchar contra ellos, puesto que son hombres muy peligrosos, y debemos evitarlos cuanto más mejor.

Todos hicieron silencio en el recinto y esperaron la última palabra manifestada de parte del sultán, el cual estaba rascándose la cabeza, y levantándose del sillón al mismo tiempo.

- Esto será lo que haremos… contraten a los Morerávi, úsenlos para detener cuanto antes a los Sombreros de Paja, y ustedes encárguense de encontrar a la maldita musa antigua… si encuentran a Robin, la encontrarán a ella.

Hassan comprende esta orden y voltea hacia los demás guardias reales, asintiendo con su cabeza para que hiciesen lo que el sultán les había ordenado. Luego que quedaron ellos dos solos en el recinto, Hassan permanece con muchas dudas en su cabeza y pregunta:

- Mi señor, todo está dictaminado para hacerse conforme al plan inicial, pero… ¿Qué hacemos con Crocodile?

El sultán se levanta de su trono y camina hacia un pasillo a su derecha, siendo seguido por el mismísimo Hassan, el cual escucha que su señor le responde con una risa:

- ¿Qué te preocupa de ese perro faldero?

- Me preocupa que después de todo, no sea tan leal y tenga que hacer muchos estragos por acá… mi temor es que ese desgraciado cambie el plan inicial y haga lo que le plazca.

- No, no lo hará, créeme Hassan.

- Yo le creo a usted, mi señor… pero no confío en ese hombre, ni en su mano derecha.

Habiendo llegado a otra enorme mesa con manjares y comidas suculentas, el sultán extiende su mano para comer de lo que había ahí, como un desgraciado marrano hambriento.

- No seas idiota Hassan, tú puedes contra todos ellos sin necesidad de usar tu poder… recuerda que para eso es que te di tu habilidad única en ataque.

Habiendo tomado un enorme muslo de pollo, Sharhamán lo coloca en el pecho de Hassan y le dice:

- Tienes un poder poco entre muchos, y no hay nadie como tú… eres el único que posee una habilidad de una Zoan mitológica. Y nadie más la tiene… eres entre pocos, una moneda de oro en medio de un pozo de estiércol.

Terminando de decir esto, el sultán se come el pollo y se aleja de la presencia de Hassan para irse a otros deberes, mientras que el primer oficial de su guardia real estaba un poco pensativo con respecto a lo que ocurriría en este mundo de nuevo.

Habiendo pasado unos cuantos minutos tras la pequeña y corta batalla de Robin con los asesinos merodeadores, poco a poco la guerra parecía estar cerca de ser desencadenada. Los Sombreros de Paja estaban cruzando los valles desérticos para continuar siguiendo el rastro de su nakama perdida. Luffy se adelantaba con su camello, diciendo:

- Que putada, ya a esta hora estaría comiendo algo para poder dormir.

Y volteando hacia Sanji, le pregunta:

- Oi, Sanji, ¿No tienes algo de comida por ahí para dármela?

A lo que Sanji, mientras se sacaba su cigarro de la boca, expele el humo para mirar hacia un lado, diciendo:

- No, no tengo nada que darte, maldito glotón… hasta que no encontremos un oasis, no nos detendremos.

- Pero tengo hambre.

- Siempre tienes hambre, el problema es como hacer que te calles para que dejes de molestar.

Unos camellos detrás de ellos, estaban Nami junto con Chopper, el cual este último estaba muy triste porque no habían encontrado aun a su nakama extraviada. Nami nota la preocupación de este reno y le pregunta:

- Chopper, ¿Te sientes bien?

A lo que este renito baja la mirada estando sentado en el mismo camello que Nami, diciendo lo que más le preocupaba:

- Ya una vez perdimos a Robin y eso nos provocó demasiados problemas… pero ahora la hemos perdido y no sabemos en donde está.

- Esto no es muy diferente de la primera vez.

- Pero esta vez ella es controlada por un peligro mayor, y no sabemos qué hacer al respecto.

- Chopper, confía en que Luffy y los demás harán lo imposible por recuperarla, porque como la ultima vez… mientras ellos sepan que tienen el poder de poder hacer lo necesario para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, lo harán con toda la intención del mundo.

Y así mismo, todo sirvió para calmar al pequeño reno, el cual entendió que todo siempre puede ser solucionado. Todos estaban preocupados en encontrar a su nakama perdida, pero uno de ellos estaba muy ido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Zoro estaba pensando en que tenía que hacer algo para hallarla.

Se sentía muy culpable, porque él pudo haber evitado todo esto. Ahora el solo hecho de sentirse vulnerable le afectaba la mente. Ahí estaba Zoro, descendiendo de su camello al haber cruzado las dunas, se da cuenta en la distancia que estaba mirando unas ruinas firmes.

- ¿Qué lugar es ese?

Volteando hacia Luffy, Zoro le indica lo que hay en el camino.

- Oi, Luffy… he encontrado unas ruinas más adelante. Quizá allá podamos descansar un rato.

- Perfecto… ¡Vamos a descansar y a comer!

Así que de inmediato se apresuraron hacia las ruinas que para buen tino de la suerte, eran las mismas en las que Robin se enfrentó a los bandidos asesinados. Mientras estaban acercándose, Chopper presiente con su olfato algo peculiar y salta del camello para ir corriendo con gran velocidad hacia las ruinas. Nami lo ve y detiene su camello.

- ¡Chopper! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera!

Esto hizo despertar la preocupación de todos los demás nakamas, quienes apresurados descendieron de sus camellos para dirigirse detrás de este reno. Luffy lo alcanza detenido sobre unos cadáveres, el cual sorprendido dice:

- Aquí hubo una pelea… y dejaron muertos en medio del camino.

Sanji alcanza a Luffy con su camello, seguido del resto de los Sombreros de Paja, quienes se sorprenden de ver un terreno con cadáveres picoteados por escorpiones y cuervos. El cocinero echa la colilla del cigarro a un lado y le dice:

- Sea lo que sea que esté por acá cerca, representa un peligro mayor.

- No creo que sea algo para preocuparnos.

Inmediatamente, Chopper alza la mirada hacia ellos después de lo que dijo, irrumpiendo la conversación para agregar algo más, diciéndoles:

- Siento un leve aroma de Robin por acá cerca.

Todos se sorprendieron porque esta noticia no parecía ser algo que les calme en medio de esa dificultad. Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados e irrumpe junto con Franky, preguntando:

- ¿Ella estuvo por acá? ¿Y a donde pudo haberse ido?

- Aquí lo más importante es pensar una cosa… ¿Acaso ella hizo todo esto por sí sola?

- Sea lo que sea que haya sido, quiere decir que se topó con enemigos peligrosos.

Brook se inclina a revisar los cuerpos y se da cuenta de la manera en que fueron muertos, con espadas. Levanta la mirada hacia Luffy y le explica lo siguiente:

- Estos sujetos murieron por causa de espadas… Robin no pudo haber hecho esto, ya que ella no usa armas al luchar… y estos dos murieron decapitados con un fino corte, y aquellos traspasados.

Todos hacen silencio y piensan que el peligro que estaría enfrentando su nakama ahora representaba uno mucho más grande. Luffy suspira profundamente y siente que a un lado se le para Nami diciéndole:

- Luffy, Robin debe estar cerca… y si no es así, ella no pudo haber hecho esto… hay enemigos peligrosos que le están persiguiendo desde que llegamos de seguro.

Pero del otro lado se le coloca el peliverde, quien muy intrigado le dice:

- Te sugiero que continuemos con la búsqueda… Robin está cerca y tenemos que encontrarla antes que los Morerávi lo hagan, u otros enemigos peores.

- Zoro tiene razón, Luffy… debemos seguir.

Y así mismo, esperando la respuesta de todos sus nakamas, el capitán de los Sombreros de Paja se acomoda su sombrero, mirando hacia el horizonte en donde de seguro Robin pudo haberse ido, para ir subiéndose a su camello de nuevo, diciendo:

- ¡Bien, continuemos con la búsqueda! ¡Encontraremos a Robin, antes que ellos lo hagan!

Todos se subieron a sus animales de carga y emprendieron continuidad en el viaje. No estaban dispuestos a dejar a su nakama atrás y así mismo encontrar a los responsables de todo lo ocurrido. La travesía aun continuaba y era hora de retribuir el tiempo perdido.


	11. Tormenta de Arena

Esa misma noche, no quedaba mucho para descansar en algún lugar importante, aunque los Sombreros de Paja estaban determinados a encontrar a Robin y acabar con lo que sea que le ponga la vida en peligro. Mientras estaban merodeando el oscuro paisaje del desierto nocturno, Usopp estaba tratando de elevar los ánimos de sus nakamas, aunque lo único que hacía era alardear de lo muy bueno que supuestamente es.

- Y como les dije a esos reyes marinos, yo mismo estuve a cargo de aquella expedición que me tomó la vida entera para conseguir a todos mis enemigos.

Chopper, Luffy y Brook estaban metidos en la trama que le estaba inventando el tirador de los sombreros de paja, que ignoraban el hecho de estar en la búsqueda por Robin. Usopp se reía gustoso y se señalaba alardeando de su valentía ausente, diciendo:

- Pero eso no fue todo, cuando estaba cerca de encontrar el tesoro del pirata, perdido en aquel océano de misterio… un rayo de luz me iluminó y es cuando apareció Sogeking y me ayudó a encontrar el tesoro que nos repartimos.

Chopper se le escurrían los mocos de la nariz, y asombrado en gran manera pregunta:

- ¿Y qué pasó con Sogeking?

- Él solo derrotó con mi ayuda, a todos esos reyes marinos que nos querían sumergir y comprimirnos en el fondo del mar… ¡Los acabamos a todos!

Cuando dijo esto, Usopp aplaudió haciendo que estos tres tarados reaccionasen al unísono, siendo Brook el que dice:

- Y ya siento que estoy ahí entre ellos.

- Luego de eso, logramos encontrar el tesoro y nos lo repartimos entre los dos.

- ¿Y cuanto era el tesoro?

- ¿Quieres saber lo que había, Brook?

Es cuando de pronto, Sanji mira desde adelante con un rostro ironico al igual que Nami y Franky, diciendo:

- Este idiota no hace más que hablar estupideces.

- Pero Sanji kun, más idiotas son los demás por creerle.

- ¡Tienes razón, Nami swan!

Franky se reía por esto y se mantenía ocupado creando un aparato en sus manos, aprovechando que la caravana de camellos estaba rondando de manera suave y despreocupada. Al final de la caravana se encontraba el cazador de piratas, limpiando sus katanas con una pequeña esponja de algodón, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No tengo tiempo para seguir perdiendo por acá… debo llegar rápido a Robin.

Así que envainando de nuevo sus tres poderosas katanas, se mantuvo suspirando calmado, viendo como Luffy estaba asombrado por la historia que Usopp le estaba relatando. Este deja salir una risa ahogada, diciéndose:

- Aun este desgraciado no hace otra cosa que entretenerlos en lo de siempre.

Ya en medio, Usopp continuaba alardeando de lo mismo de siempre, haciendo que estos tres inocentes nakamas cayesen en el juego habitual. Franky se le coloca a un lado de Usopp, y le corta la inspiración y la risa poderosa que llevaba, diciéndole:

- Oi, tarado… en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en decir idioteces de Gesoking, por que no mejor haces algo útil y discutes con Nami, la dirección que tomamos en el mapa.

Usopp se enoja por esto y se aparta del grupo para aproximarse a un lado de Nami y de Sanji, preguntando:

- Al parecer me dijeron que necesitan de mi ayuda para encontrar el camino.

Nami alza la mirada y sonríe diciendo:

- Todo está bien, pero me preocupa es saber si por acá es necesario seguir hallando el camino que debemos tomar… dentro de poco amanece.

- Entiendo, en este caso tendremos que continuar este camino.

- Es cierto. Así como vamos encontraremos un valle cercano a una ciudad.

- Solo espero llegar en paz y sin problemas que nos pongan en peligro…

A un lado de Nami, estaba Sanji el cual encendía un cigarro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo como si fuese el héroe del grupo.

- No hay peligro para eso, Usopp, porque para esos casos yo estaré siempre arriesgando mi vida para salvar a Nami swan.

- Nadie te preguntó eso, Sanji. Deberías ocuparte también del resto.

- El resto me importa una mierda… ellos pueden cuidarse solitos sus culos… al igual que tú.

Y mientras estaban andando ese camino, subieron por una montaña rocosa para asomarse en una parte alta, divisando el valle del cual estaban hablando recientemente. Nami suspira y dice a sus nakamas:

- Oi, chicos. Estamos entrando a un valle muy peligroso… estén atentos todos, porque nos acercamos a la civilización de nuevo.

Dicho esto, toda la caravana entera de camellos se dispuso a seguir la ruta asignada, adentrándose al desconocido valle. Mientras estaban en pleno camino, Luffy siente hambre y se dispone a comer una enorme pieza de carne, tarareando una canción para alegrarse la vida, aunque Brook saca el laud y comienza a tocarlo diciendo:

- Quizá sea la hora de una canción nueva, ¿No, Luffy san?

- Tienef toa la rafon Book.

Pero de pronto, Sanji presiente algo extraño a medida que se iban adentrando al valle. Eso lo intranquilizó demasiado, porque miró hacia el suelo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Hay algo que no va bien.

Detrás de la caravana, Zoro tiene el mismo presentimiento y mira hacia el suelo de igual manera, para detenerse en el camello y sostener una de sus katanas.

- ¿Qué es esa sensación?

Luego de esto, Sanji adelante alza la mano y hace que todos se detengan, mostrándose un poco preocupados. Nami no lo comprende y le pregunta:

- Sanji kun, ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

- Hay algo que está ocurriendo por acá… pero es necesario que todos se queden quietos.

Detrás de todos ellos, Zoro estaba de igual manera quieto, mirando hacia el suelo, hasta que Luffy también lo presintió diciendo:

- Estamos acompañados, chicos… de ser ustedes, no me confiaría en lo que mis ojos ven.

Y así mismo, cuando todos estaban callados y en silencio, al mismo tiempo en que ya nada era seguro para ellos mismos, el trío monstruoso no hacía nada más que estar atentos a lo que ocurriese, porque lo que sentían era muy peligroso.

De pronto, cuando menos se lo esperaron, las arenas comenzaron a agitarse de manera brusca para dar a entender que lo que se estaba agitando era lo que estos tres chicos sintieron desde un principio. Efectivamente de las arenas del desierto, aparecieron enormes y descomunales escorpiones negros, que estaban dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que estuviese a su territorio. Usopp los mira y se le dejan caer los mocos del miedo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ala… ala… alalala… ¡Alacranes!

Los Sombreros de Paja se vieron en problemas, puesto que estaban rodeados de más de veinte criaturas monstruosas y peligrosas. Luffy sonríe por esto que estaba mirando y alza los puños diciendo:

- ¡Por fin, algo de acción!

Usopp corre hacia Luffy y le da golpes desesperados en la cabeza, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo puedes estar contento con eso? ¡Son escorpiones colosales, tarado! ¡No son ponis ni nada por el estilo!

- ¡Ya deja de quejarte Usopp!

Por otro lado, Sanji estaba delante de dos escorpiones gigantes, y sonreía diciéndose a sí mismo.

- En este caso, yo protegeré a Nami swan, para que ninguno de estos animales de mierda la toquen.

Y detrás, viéndose de frente ante cuatro de estos escorpiones, estaba el cazador de piratas Zoro, colocándose la pañoleta en su cabeza, ajustándola de tal manera que estaba preparándose para pelear contra estos demonios enormes.

- Bien, al parecer no quieren perder el tiempo… veamos cómo les resulta tener a un peligroso enemigo como yo.

De inmediato, todos se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que tenían delante de sí mismos. Franky y Brook estaban de espalda contra espaldas, pero Chopper se transforma en su Heavy Point, preparando sus puños, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Nos están probando. Quieren ver si nos atrevemos a movernos.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar a que nos ataquen y nos dejen secos por picotearnos con los aguijones? No lo creo.

Así que sin más que decir, Luffy se prepara para atacar a uno de los escorpiones, pero cuando su puño estaba dirigiéndose hacia el animal, se movió con gran velocidad, sumergiéndose de nuevo en la arena del desierto. Estaba tan sorprendido como Usopp, diciendo:

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se ha metido?

- ¡Se sumergió en la arena! ¡Hay que colocar los camellos lejos de este lugar!

- No lo hará.

Y agudizando su Haki, el capitán del sombrero de paja se da cuenta de cómo este escorpión se mueve a gran velocidad por debajo de la arena y sonríe diciendo:

- Te tengo.

Extendiendo su puño hacia abajo, hunde su brazo en la arena para alcanzar al animalejo. Por otro lado, Sanji estaba moviéndose con gran velocidad, evadiendo los ataques del aguijón de tres escorpiones gigantes que no le dejaban oportunidad de poder defenderse.

- Maldita sea, estos desgraciados son muy rápidos.

En ese instante, Sanji siente como uno de los escorpiones se dirige a atacar a Nami, pero este corre a gran velocidad y con su pierna, desvía el ataque del escorpión, para luego girar de cabeza hacia el suelo.

- ¡Mouton Shot!

El otro pie de Sanji se dirigió hacia el enorme escorpión, y le rompió la cola con la fuerte patada, inmovilizando los ataques del aguijón. Luego cayendo en el suelo, el cocinero de los sombreros de paja corre hacia Nami, y la sostiene en sus brazos para impulsarse con su Sky Walk, evadiendo un ataque peligroso.

- ¡Sanji kun!

- Nami san, debes estar en un lugar alto para no ser atacada tan fácilmente.

Inmediatamente Sanji lleva a Nami a una parte alta, lejos de la arena del desierto, y se impulsa a seguir combatiendo con el resto de los escorpiones. Franky y Brook atacaban a otros que estaban cerca de ellos, y Chopper trataba de dialogar con uno de ellos, diciéndole:

- ¡Detente! ¿Por qué nos atacas?

El escorpión no respondía nada. Solo hacía gestos extraños con sus tenazas en el hocico, y es cuando Chopper comprende lo que estaba diciendo, pero Franky entra a atacar a esta bestia, golpeándola bien fuerte en la cabeza, para sepultarla contra la arena, dejando el resto del cuerpo expuesto al aire. Chopper le recrimina diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No era necesario.

- ¿No era necesario? ¿Crees que esos animalejos vienen a hacer un picnic con nosotros? ¡Han venido a atacarnos y a comernos!

- Eso no es cierto… están siendo controlados.

Luffy logró sacar de las profundidades de la arena del desierto a ese escorpión que perseguía, y lo hace volar por los aires, para regresar golpeando al resto que estaban atacándole. Finalmente, Zoro estaba con sus katanas desenvainadas viéndose rodeado de cinco peligrosos alacranes que goteaban venenos en sus puntas.

- Parece que si no peleo, me tendrán que matar… no vine tan lejos como para tener que rendirme ante ustedes, porquerías.

De pronto, Zoro se contrae en sus músculos y prepara un ataque contra todos los demás escorpiones que arrojaron sus aguijones. Evadiendo el primero, Zoro lo corta con su katana derecha, para luego correr impulsándose hacia una segunda cola, cortándola también. Luego de esto, cae en la arena y salta muy alto, para cortar a un escorpión entero por la mitad.

- Malditas bestias… no son resistentes como creí.

Y finalmente, Zoro decide que es mejor acabar con todas estas bestias para no perder el tiempo en andar languideciendo. Viendo de pie el resto de los escorpiones, frunce el ceño y piensa en un ataque improvisado para este momento.

Ahí mismo, el cazador de piratas contrae sus piernas y suspira cerrando sus ojos. Se mete la tercera katana en la boca y dice:

- Santouryu Ougi:…

De pronto, se impulsa velozmente hacia los dos escorpiones restantes que tenía frente a sí mismo, cortándolos mortalmente en todo el largo cuerpo de las bestias. Pero su ataque no termina, ya que se mueve a gran velocidad y ataca a los dos escorpiones que estaban delante de Chopper, rasgándolos mortalmente.

- Oi, Zoro… ¡Detente!

Zoro no se podía detener. Seguía atacando a los tres escorpiones que se enfrentaban a Franky y a Brook, luego atacó a la que perseguía a Usopp, y finalmente llega hasta donde estaba Luffy por pelear contra cinco de ellas, matándolas a todas, deteniéndose en un punto en específico diciendo:

- ¡Sabaku no hebi!

Todos los escorpiones estaban acabados, cayendo en el suelo, alborotando la arena que se esparcía alrededor de todos, ofuscando la vista de los demás nakamas suyos. Cuando la arena se esparció, todos estaban confusos con lo ocurrido, y se miraban el uno con el otro, especialmente Sanji quien dijo:

- ¿Qué pasó?

Viendo todos que los escorpiones estaban acabados y que a un lado estaba Zoro con sus katanas ensangrentadas, supieron de inmediato que él fue el que causó todo a su paso. Luffy se desanima y le reprocha diciendo:

- Oi, Zoro, no seas aburrido… cuando uso el Haki te molestas demasiado, y no me dejas pelear contra nadie.

Este envaina sus tres katanas y se voltea hacia Luffy, diciéndole:

- Es cierto… lo lamento.

- Bueno, no importa.

De pronto cuando todos se reunieron, Chopper estaba acercándose a Zoro y le reprocha diciéndole:

- Estos animales estaban controlados, Zoro. No tenías por qué maltratarlos a todos.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Controlados o no, nos atacaron y merecían caer ante nosotros.

- No eran ellos mismos quienes estaban atacándonos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

Así que al obtener la atención de todos ellos, Chopper explica lo poco que pudo hablar con el escorpión antes que Franky lo noqueara.

- El escorpión me dijo que lo estaban manipulando, por causa de alguien que puede controlar las bestias por este lugar… alguien con poder inconmensurable que es capaz de convertirse en uno de ellos, e intimidarlos.

De esta manera, comprendieron que no estaban solos y que había alguien más con un poder completamente peligroso y que se asemejaba a un Zoan. Luffy mira a Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Crees que se trate de la mujer esa que controla a Robin?

- No lo creo… Robin estaba siendo encantada… es como si no fuese ella.

- Entonces estamos enfrentándonos a otro peligro mucho mayor, ¿No?

- Puede ser. Deberíamos movernos en breve.

Seguido de esto, cuando estos estaban por subirse a sus camellos para emprender camino hacia el lugar que iban a transitar, los animales se postran en la arena y se dificultan para moverse. Sanji ve esto y pregunta a Nami:

- ¿Por qué los camellos no se levantan?

- Qué extraño…

Pero cuando Nami mira hacia el horizonte, presiente que se viene una enorme tormenta de arena, y voltea hacia Sanji diciéndole:

- … pero parece que estaremos rodeados por aquel vendaval de arena.

Inmediatamente todos estaban sacando unas carpas para poder resguardarse de la tormenta de arena, aunque Franky mira a su alrededor y luego mira hacia las bestias que estaban tendidas en la arena, y dice:

- Creo que pueden servir.

De inmediato, Franky corre hacia esos escorpiones muertos y los va desmembrando uno a uno, para utilizar sus duras pieles y ponerse a construir un resguardo hecho con los animales. Habiendo terminado de hacerlo, se asoma y dice al resto:

- Oi, cabrones… ¿Les gustaría venir hasta acá y resguardarse de la tormenta?

Los demás nakamas suyos estaban sorprendidos de ver como en un instante, Franky construyó un refugio con las duras pieles de los animales. Inmediatamente corrieron y se resguardaron de la tormenta que se les venía, adentrándose junto con los camellos que les acompañaban.

La tormenta finalmente cayó sobre ellos y ya no había más que hacer sino esperar que pasase. Todos estaban sentados en los alrededores del refugio improvisado de Franky, mientras que Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y dice:

- Atención todos, Nami tiene algo que decir.

Así que cuando hicieron silencio, la navegante de los sombreros de paja aprovecha para poder decir lo que tenía que decir, colocando un mapa en el medio de todos ellos.

- Bien, chicos. Aquí es donde estamos… tenemos que alcanzar la siguiente ciudad, que nos corresponde a dos días de camino, a paso de camello.

Todos estaban callados y atentos a las indicaciones. Nami seguía diciendo:

- Es necesario que continuemos por esta ruta, y quizá apresurando el paso sea más necesario en estas condiciones en las que nos encontramos.

Ahí es cuando Luffy interviene preguntando:

- ¿Y qué haremos por ahora?

- No lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que pase la tormenta… y luego ponernos en marcha en el camino.

- Tengo hambre y quiero comer.

- ¡Tendrás que esperar, idiota!

Así que calmándose del enojo, Nami continúa hablando acerca de los planes, pero mientras estaba haciendo esto, Zoro se percata que Chopper estaba muy entristecido, y le pregunta:

- Oi, Chopper… ¿Aun angustiado por lo ocurrido con los escorpiones?

- Es que ellos no eran nuestros enemigos.

- Nos atacaron a matarnos.

- Estaban siendo controlados.

- ¿Y puedes garantizarnos que los controlaban?

A medida que estaba pensando mucho más en esta pregunta, el inocente renito bajaba la mirada y se sentía muy entristecido y desilusionado. Zoro suspira y voltea a un lado, diciéndole:

- Lo siento, Chopper. Si encuentras una manera de evitar acabar con los animales controlados, yo personalmente te ayudaré a lograrlo.

Así que cuando pasó aproximadamente tres horas, todo parecía estar normal en la tormenta que se estaba disipando en el desierto. Cada uno de los sombreros de paja, estaban saliendo de ahí y se asomaron al exterior. Nami fue la primera en asomarse, pero cuando mira el paisaje, se da cuenta de algo que jamás pensó ver.

- Esto… esto no puede ser.

El resto de los nakamas salían, siendo Usopp el siguiente que se sorprendía demasiado, diciendo:

- ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

- No lo sé… esto es imposible de ocurrir.

- ¿Y cómo es que la tormenta pudo hacer esto?

- Quién sabe.

Franky se asoma junto con Zoro y ven que finalmente cuando pasó toda la tormenta, muchos escombros y viviendas fueron arrastrados hasta el desierto en donde se encontraban. Todo parecía como si hubiese ocurrido un enorme tornado que arrasó con todo a su paso, y ahí estaba todo aquello que arrastró.

- Maldición, esto es inimaginable. Y pensar que este desierto solo es algo peligroso cuando no se transita de noche.

- Ya amaneció y mira todo lo que ha arrastrado hasta acá.

- Como sea, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible y poder encontrar a Robin antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, se adelantó unos pasos y detrás de él Franky se cruza los brazos y sonríe pensando en lo que le pareció ese comentario:

- Al decir verdad estás demasiado entusiasmado en encontrar a Robin, ¿No es así?

- Bueno es obvio que sí, pero…

Zoro sabía a que se estaba refiriendo específicamente Franky, que voltea hacia él y se cruza de brazos preguntando también:

- … ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No lo sé, tú dímelo, cabeza de musgo.

De pronto cuando todo parecía estar determinado en medio de ese desorden y confusión, apareció ante todos ellos, uno de los escorpiones que había sobrevivido a los ataques de Zoro. Se levantó delante de todos ellos, y cada quien se colocó en guardia. Usopp lo señala y dice asustado:

- ¡Otro escorpión!

Pero cuando Zoro, Luffy y Sanji se preparaban para atacarles, Chopper interviene entre ellos, alzando los brazos y evitando que lo atacasen.

- ¡Esperen, chicos!

Inmediatamente todos se calman en los ataques, siendo Luffy el que le pregunta a su nakama:

- ¿Qué sucede, Chopper? ¿Por qué nos detienes?

- Este escorpión no está siendo controlado… tenemos que esperar a que nos diga lo que ocurre.

Chopper voltea hacia el escorpión y trata de sacarle la conversación, pero luego de varios sonidos extraños emitidos por el enorme escorpión, Chopper voltea hacia sus nakamas diciéndoles:

- Dice que no sabe quien fue el que le hizo esto, pero que desconoce que haya sido una mujer…

Todos estaban confundidos por esto, pero Nami aprovecha y le dice:

- ¿Y qué sabe acerca de Robin?

Nuevamente el escorpión hacía sonidos extraños, del cual Chopper lo traducía diciendo:

- Dice que recuerda haber visto una mujer que emanaba miembros por todos lados, que siguió este camino hacia la siguiente ciudad… pero que no se quedó por mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente todos estaban por ponerse en marcha para ir directamente a la ciudad, pero es cuando Franky mira los escombros a su alrededor y frunce el ceño diciéndole a Chopper:

- Oi, enano… ¿Puedes decirle algo a ese escorpión por mí?

Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, tardándose apenas unos cuantos minutos, Franky sorprende a todos sus nakamas, usando los escombros para hacer una especie de cabaña/refugio encima del escorpión para que los llevase durante toda la travesía a la ciudad.

- ¡Oigan, pendejos! ¡Quizá les guste subir y apresurar el paso!

Todos estaban contentos con esto, que no pensaron dos veces en subirse encima del escorpión para ir velozmente hacia la ciudad, que con la velocidad que este animal estaba teniendo, logró llegar al mediodía. Franky estaba sorprendido de todo esto, diciendo:

- Miren nada mas… este escorpión sí que es veloz.

Sin duda alguna el que más lo disfrutaba era el mismísimo Luffy, quien gritaba como si estuviese compitiendo con el resto.

- ¡Que pasada!

- Esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba.

- Qué buena idea la tuya, Franky.

Los segundos pasaron y se alejaron con ese escorpión del desierto en ruinas, hasta que se aproximaron al destino que les esperaba. Ahí estaban todos los chicos, contemplando desde una parte alta la ciudad que estaba por conocer, teniendo el mismo aspecto de la ciudad de la costa en donde escondieron el Sunny Go.

- ¡Qué ciudad tan grande!

Luffy estaba maravillado, pero más que maravillado, estaba ansioso de poder llegar a un lugar y comer todo lo que él quiera. Zoro prepara sus katanas así como Sanji enciende otro cigarro, diciendo:

- Marimo de mierda, esta vez no te cortes con patear traseros.

- Lo mismo digo de ti, cocinero pervertido.

El escorpión se detiene y todos estaban preparándose para ir a la nueva ciudad que les correspondía continuar con la investigación y con la búsqueda de su nakama perdida.


End file.
